Cherry Bomb
by Asphy
Summary: Sesshomaru is Kagome's good-looking boss, who always seems to be picking on her. Does he have it out for her, or just a thing for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, weaving through many bodies on one of the heavy traffic sidewalks in Tokyo. Being as careful as she could, not wanting to push or run into anyone, Kagome finally spotted the stairs to the train station. Praying she wouldn't miss the train, she quickly jetted downstairs racing for the platform.

"Oh no".

The train was already at the platform with people pouring in and out of it preparing for its departure. 'I have to make it!' Kagome thought to herself. Putting coins into the slot at the mini gate and pushing through it she continued to run, legs burning, showing signs of her exhaustion, Kagome ignored it as making the train was her only goal. Only 10 feet away, the automatic doors came to a close signaling the train was leaving. Kagome stopped running, and just stood watching as her transportation and her only hope to make it to work on time left.

_I promised I would not be late again_, Kagome thought, as she tried fighting the stinging feeling of tears building up in her eyes.

Her only option was to wait for the next train, which would only be about 15 minutes, and only another 15 minutes till she arrived in downtown Tokyo, followed by a five-minute walk to Yokai, the restaurant where she worked. Kagome sat down on a bench, removing and sitting her black with silver trim mail carrier styled book bag next to her on the crowded bench. She ignored the rather rude look a fellow train commuting citizen glared at her, having to scoot over in effort to make room for the overly stuffed bag. Not only for school books but also used for storing the clothes she would have to change into once she finally got to work.

"Shit" she said out loud.

Again completely ignoring the questionable looks other waiting patrons were sending her way.

_Another five minutes to get dress for work, class just had to run late today, I swear…_

Getting cut off in her own thoughts she recognized the sound of her cell phone ringing. Rummaging through the overstuffed bag in hopes to locating her phone, Kagome hummed to the upbeat tone of her cell phone ringer. Finding the phone and seeing it was Sango, her best friend and co-worker calling, she quickly forgot her bad luck and cheerfully flipped open and answered the phone.

"Hihi Sango."

"Hey there, you on your way here?" Sango asked with just an equally cheerfulness to her voice.

Frowning, Kagome answered, "Well yeah, I'm waiting on the train, I just missed the one before."

"Oh Kagome… You're going to be late again?" Sango asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Well I tried to make the earlier train, but Sensei Hojo kept us late again, and apparently I just can't run fast enough," Kagome pouted.

She continued on "I really think I have the worst luck in the whole city of Tokyo, Sango".

"Really just Tokyo, Kagome? Why not Japan, or the whole world for that matter? Sango replied with an overly dramatic tone.

"Ha, ha, ha you brat."

"You know you love me…" Sango teased.

"Oh speaking of love, your lover boy is here today, so unfortunately you will have some explaining to do."

"Sango! He is NOT my lover boy, I only mentioned once a long time ago, might I remind you, that he's kinda good-looking…" Kagome whined.

"Kagome, first of all, ew, the whining… just ew. Second, kinda good-looking? Lets be honest here, he's fucking hot…"

"He is an asshole!" Kagome interrupted.

"True he is, but still H-A-W-T. And you're going to have to explain why you're late again."

Kagome knew this was true she had been late two other times this month and promised her boss it would not happen again. Kagome sighed, her boss, Sesshomaru Taishou, restaurant owner and asshole extraordinaire. It really was a shame that such a delicious looking piece of yummy eye candy could have such a sour and bitter center. At first when Kagome learned that Sesshomaru was the owner of Yokai, and her boss she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. Boy, did Kami really have it out for her. Kagome had a healthy fear of Sesshomaru just after one week of working at the restaurant. She witnessed him fired three employees in that little time. Quickly she learned Sesshomaru did not tolerate incompetent employees. Being late three times in one month would be considered, to Sesshomaru, incompetent.

"Kagome, you there?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just trying to think of an excuse to explain to Sesshomaru…"

"Well it better be a good one, he usually does not accept excuses." Sango reminded Kagome.

"I know. Hey Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

" Do you think he'll fire me?" Kagome asked with fear seeping into her voice.

"Actually, no Kagome, I do not" Sango replied not hiding the smirk on her face knowing Kagome could not see it.

Relived just a small amount, Kagome let out the breath she was holding after asking that dreaded question.

"Why do you think that?" Kagome pondered aloud.

"Oh… just a feeling I have." Sango answered smirk still in place.

"Well, I really hope your right, if I have to go home tonight and explain to my mother I was fired from the easiest, highest paying job I have ever had, she will be pissed". Kagome said.

"Well I hope I'm right also, listen my break is almost up I gotta go Kagome, see ya when you get here!"

"Ok, Sango see ya soon." Both saying their goodbyes, Kagome flipped her cell phone closed and put it back into her bag.

Just soon after, the next train arrived. Trying to ignore her anxiety and be more productive, Kagome quickly went though a mental list of excuses she could used to defuse Sesshomaru when arriving to work late once again. Sorting through this mental list of excuses, she realized none would due, her morals just always had to get in the way. She just hoped the truth would be good enough for Sesshomaru not to fire her.

_Man that would really suck_. Kagome whined inwardly to herself. Finally loading onto the train, the doors close signaling the train's departure.

_Well here we go._ Kagome thought.

* * *

Yokai was the ever-popular trendy, yet elegant, restaurant located in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. With an abundance of delicious restaurants and hot nightlife, known for posh atmosphere and wide variety in cuisine, from pricey beef to exotic fugu. Sango worked as a server at Yokai making great money, allowing her to live in Tokyo. She rented a sweet apartment with her roommate Kikyo. Kagome was one the hostesses who made decent money but decided to live at home with her mother and little brother Souta while she was attending the university. Kagome was a perfect fit for a hostess at Yokai; she was always smiling and pleasant. She was always willing to go out of her way to make anyone's dining experience more enjoyable. She loved the fact that she got to work with her best friends and the money wasn't bad either.

Finally reaching her destination Kagome rushed down the busy sidewalk towards Yokai, eying the Shinjuku Gyoen, a large public garden, which was directing across the street from Yokai, Kagome started to get nervous.

_Please, let him be in a somewhat okay mood today…_ Kagome silently plead to herself.

_Heh, is that even possible?_

Scrunching up her nose at her negativity Kagome raced across the street and entered the building with the beautiful gold letters that read "Yokai". Kagome always thought it was a bit cocky to name the restaurant after his own species but he owned the place, not her.

Feeling the cold gush of air that welcomed Kagome to work, she quickly scanned the restaurant for the dreaded owner. Taking another moment to again appreciate the amazing décor of the establishment, soft gold walls, black lacquer tables and chairs and thick cushy white carpeting with metallic gold thread woven through out it. But even more impressive, was the heavily detailed hand painted fresco that adorned the vaulted ceiling, with beautiful images of magical creatures, which were almost all extinct. Not seeing Sesshomaru only relived Kagome for an instant knowing she will eventually have to explain why she is over a half an hour late. Power walking past the ladies and gentlemen's restrooms where there was a third door for "Employees Only" where the lockers were. Kagome had to change cloths and freshen up.

Finding her locker which she did not even bother the put a lock on, she open it up taking out her package of baby wipes she kept to wipe off any dirt and sweat before changing. Stripping off her black tank top and kaki shorts, Kagome open up her overly stuffed bag and took out her new "work uniform", she purchased the other day when she and Kikyo went out shopping. Hanging on the locker door hoping any loose wrinkles will manage to fall out. Still going though her bag taking out a pair of patent black strappy backless sandals, which sat on a high three-inch stiletto, heals. The sandals were similar to Kagome's feet, small and delicate. Taking out the hairbrush she always kept in her locker, she quickly ran it through her long, slightly wavy locks, removing any tangles. Removing her "work uniform" from its hanger giving it an once-over and deciding it traveled better then she did. Kagome slipped on the black chiffon dress that ended just above her knees. The dress hugged the top half of Kagome's curves showing just a peek of moderate cleavage. Once it passed Kagome's waist it flowed out beautifully. Not needing hose since her legs were lightly tanned and smooth Kagome slipped on her shoes. Walking over to the full-length mirror, which was at the end of the lockers Kagome gave herself a look-over. Pleased with the way she looked in the dress Kagome opted to add two finishing touches, one quick coat of mascara that enhanced her rare blues eyes and some cherry flavored lip-gloss to make her soft yet full lips shine.

"Wow, Kikyo really does have great taste in clothes, I look pretty darn good" Kagome said out loud.

Cramming her bag into the locker took Kagome longer then she expected. Finally getting the locker door to stay shut, Kagome just stood there staring at the locker and mouthed a silent 'Wow'. Shaking out of her daze, Kagome quickly left the locker room.

Heading towards the hostess area, Kagome spotted Inuyasha who was currently chatting with Sango. Inuyasha was the restaurant's manager, her friend and Sesshomaru's younger half brother.

"Hi Inuyasha, hey Sango" Kagome greeted the couple with a smile.

"Hi girlie, glad you finally made it." Said Sango.

"Yeah…" Kagome frowned.

"Kagome glad you're here." Inuyasha spoke.

Resuming her smile, Kagome asked, "What's up Inuyasha?"

"Same shit as always, still trying to remove the stick out of your boss's ass and trying to coordinate this year's annual Employee Appreciation Party." answered Inuyasha.

"Party?" Kagome questioned.

Sango took the liberty of answering, "Yeah, we had one last year a couple of months before you started, it the one time we can actually eat and drink the shit we serve here…"

"Shit?" Inuyasha looked insulted.

"Well, you know what I mean Inuyasha." Sango stated.

"Heh"

"Well..." Inuyasha continued. "It's going to be this Friday night and every employee is invited of course, plus one guest if you choose, a couple of investors are invited as well."

"It'll be fun Kagome, it was last year." Sango smile.

"Sounds like it, I'm excited"

"Great, well your officially invited, now that's taken care of…Oh! Kagome your wanted in Sesshomaru's office, sorry to be a buzz kill." Inuyasha said.

Smiling and reaching on her tippy-toes to tweak one of Inuyasha's adorably cute puppy-dog ears Kagome replied, "No worries Inuyasha, it's my fault. Sesshomaru is pissed I'm late again huh?"

"You got it, and wench what did I say about petting me!"

Completely ignoring Inuyasha's threat Kagome lowered her head and quietly whispered something sounded like "Fuck…"

Both Sango's and Inuyasha's eyebrows rose when they heard the vulgar word escape Kagome's lips. Usually Kagome was on her up most, best behavior at work.

Kagome looked up gauging her friends' reactions. "Sorry guys, I just don't want to get fired, I really like this job," pouted Kagome.

"Your our best hostess Kagome, always such a great attitude. You think the bastard doesn't realize this? He just is being a dick, Kagome, because he can." Explained Inuyasha.

"Seriously, don't worry Kagome go let lover-boy have his power trip so we can discuss important matters, like what we are going to wear to the party Friday night." Sango added.

Shooting daggers at Sango for the 'lover boy' remark in front of Inuyasha, Kagome desperately willed herself not to turn red as a tomato.

"Lover boy? Sesshomaru? You girls are fucking gross!" Inuyasha overly dramatized.

"Inuyasha you have such a way with words you know that?" Sango asked.

"Heh, whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two, "Ok, I'm going to get this over with I guess, see you two later." Kagome waved and walk towards the back of the restaurant and upstairs to Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

Making her way upstairs, Kagome thought about Sesshomaru, her uptight and arrogant boss. 'Does that guy ever have any fun? Or smile?' Kagome thoughts wondered. Kagome was sure even Sesshomaru could let loose every so often, she figured he was just serious, really serious, when it came to his restaurant.

Reaching the top of the stairs, walking past the large dining area, which was reserved for large parties and VIPs. Kagome went down a hall to the very end where Sesshomaru's office was located. Walking up to the large black door, taking a deep breathe then slowly letting it out, Kagome picked up her head and corrected her posture. If she was going to get canned, she was going to canned with pride and dignity. Work wasn't her only priority in life, dammit. School was important! Rolling her eyes at her own mental 'pep talk' she finally reached up and softly knock on the door. Waiting for an answer Kagome just stood there. After about two minutes and nothing Kagome was about to knock again when right before her fist made contact with the solid door came a deep and sure "Enter".

Startled for half a second, Kagome slowly opened the large door, turning around to quickly and quietly close it. Turning around to face Sesshomaru's office she noticed he was on the telephone. She just stood by the door waiting for him to hang up with whomever he was talking to. Although he held the phone up to his pointed ear, Sesshomaru's attention was on the female he had currently in his office. She stood straight and tall trying so desperately not to fidget. Giving her a slow once-over, he started at the bottom with her obviously new shoes that made her dainty and carefully cherry-red polished toes look appetizing to the Inuyokai. Working his way up her creamy yet naturally tanned smooth legs, which were on display in her new little black number. The dress clung to her flat tummy and hugged her round perky breasts even better. Kagome never wore a dress before that show off those curves of hers. Sesshomaru inwardly approved. Kagome started to get nervous under Sesshomaru's stare, wondering to herself if there was anyone on the other end of the phone since he had not said one word into it.

Feeling awkward she started looking around the office, which was rather plain in comparison with the rest of the elaborately decorated restaurant. Plain white walls, the same carpeting as the rest of the building and a large black desk, a large black leather couch and two chairs at either side of the desk, one which was currently occupied by Sesshomaru. The only decoration in the entire office was six katanas that were on display on one of the four walls in the office. Kagome always wondered if those katanas were actually used by Sesshomaru back in Feudal days or if he merely was into collecting relic weapons of the time period. Kagome knew Sesshomaru was old but just didn't know how old. For some reason Kagome thought her first guess was right, but would never dare ask Sesshomaru whether to confirm or deny. She was suddenly started out of her musings when Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice filled the silent office.

"I see, that will not be a problem. I will then see you in one hour."

Looking up at Kagome, secretly enjoying the scent of fear she was emitting, he added for her benefit, "Do not be late".

_Man I'm really in for it_. Kagome whined to herself.

Sesshomaru hung up the receiver and stood acknowledging Kagome's presence. As Sesshomaru stood Kagome got a good look at the Inuyokai, standing at a intimidating six foot something, making her feel entirely too small at her barely five foot. Sesshomaru was sharply dressed to perfection as usual, all black, in what must have been a designer suit although Kagome couldn't recognize the label. She just knew it was worth more then what she has in her savings account. He was not wearing the jacket; it was neatly draped over the large leather chair he was just sitting in. The black silk shirt he had on was just snug enough to know that Sesshomaru's physique was well toned and not overly muscular.

_It's just right…_ Kagome agreed with herself.

His hair was in a very neat and tight, high ponytail. It still went pass his ass, really showing how long the shiny silver tresses really were. With his hair in that ponytail it really showed off his high cheekbones and liquid goldeyes.

_Those eyes are so intense._ Kagome mused.

"Are you finished gawking Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive me." Kagome said turning bright red for getting caught staring.

Holding in a smirk for making the young girl blush, Sesshomaru gestured to the chair across from him and in front of his desk "Please take a seat".

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome softly spoke.

Kagome quietly and as gracefully as she could manage walk up to the desk and sat down in the black leather chair. After she took her seat, Sesshomaru once again return to his.

"We must again discuss your tardiness Ms. Higurashi, this is yet again the third time this month and it is becoming most intolerable." Sesshomaru lectured.

"Sesshomaru-sama I again deeply apologized for the in connivance I have caused you." Kagome responded bowing her head.

"What is the excuse this time? Even though it makes no difference to me." Sesshomaru question.

_That fucking asshole… why make me go through this, if it doesn't matter?_

Instantly noticing the change in Kagome's scent from nervousness and fear to rage and hatred Sesshomaru lifted a brow in wonder.

Not noticing since her head was still bowed Kagome slowly regained her composure and respectfully answered the question.

"My Sensei's lecture ran long, once again, Sesshomaru-sama, and I wasn't able to make the train, " Kagome humbly replied.

Lifting her head looking Sesshomaru in the eye, a bold move, she continued, "I can promise you it will not happen again, I will speak with my Sensei and explain the situation, so I may excuse myself from class if it happens to run over again."

"You've made this promise once before, and today you are still late. I'm beginning to believe your promises are meaningless. Why should I trust you not to be tardy again Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked face still impassive.

Kagome's face said it all, eyes turning from apologetic to pleading. "This is the best job I've ever had, I love the work and the people I work with." _Well except for_ _one maybe…_ Kagome kept that thought to herself.

"Please…I don't want to lose it."

"I see."

_I see? That's all I get? Here I am, pouring my heart out just to give this jerk something to torture till his next appointment!_ Kagome began to fume.

Smelling her rage, Sesshomaru decided that she had enough and knew she was being very sincere. Kagome was one of his best employees and never intended on firing her. But she was still tardy a lot and he was in business to make money, not hear excuses. But he would be a fool to fire a hostess with that dazzling smile of hers and tempting body. As her employer, he had the right to give her a hard time. Since any other kind of 'good time' was just not acceptable to Sesshomaru, her being his employee of course, Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

"Ms. Higurashi please keep your promise and be on time from now on. If not, next time there will be consequences." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama". Kagome answered.

"You may excuse yourself and get to work Kagome, and in about one hour a yokai named Kouga Wolf will be showing for an important meeting, please once he arrives escort him to my office."

_Did he just use my first name?_ she thought.

Shaking herself out of her pondering thoughts again, Kagome answered.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, once he arrives I'll bring him here right away."

"Thank you, that will be all".

Kagome stood up, bowed again and quickly made her way to the door wanting to leave the uncomfortable office. Hand on the door's knob Kagome was stopped by the rich deep sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Kagome."

_Again! He used my first name again_, she thought

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama? She replied.

"Your new clothing is quite…pleasing."

"…"

Stunned Kagome just stood staring at the door, after what seem like forever, Kagome recovered quickly offering her thanks and left the office fast and extremely puzzled.

* * *

"He said what?" A shocked Sango dumbly asked.

Both women were sitting at an unoccupied table wrapping up silverware in means to prepare for the dinner rush. In the early evening, the restaurant was pretty quiet.

"He said my clothes were 'pleasing'". Kagome repeated.

"Holy shit Kagome, he hit on you." Sango said.

"No way! He merely complimented my new dress Sango."

"Is there a difference?" asked Sango.

"Umm. Yeah there is, a big one too".

"Even for Sesshomaru to compliment someone, a woman, even, its just so…so fucking unbelievable!" Sango said, arms flaring up.

"I know!" blushed Kagome.

"Thank Kami you wore that new dress today Kagome, maybe it's what saved your job..." Sango said with a smirk.

"What's with those looks Sango? I have noticed it by the way." Kagome interrogated.

"What do you mean?" Smirk still there.

"When we talk about Sesshomaru you always try to hide this little smile of yours, like you know something I don't" Kagome stated.

She continued "I mean hell, when you talk about your own boyfriend you don't have that goofy looking smile of yours half as much."

"Who's getting more of my dearest Sango's smiles then her beloved boyfriend?" Miroku asked pretending to be crushed, while walking up to the table to two girls sat at.

"Hi Miroku, what you doing out of the kitchen?" Kagome playfully asked.

Leaning down to hugged Sango like he hadn't seen her in years, the dark haired cook with the violet eyes, answered. "I had to get out of that hot ass kitchen before I died of heat."

"Guess what babe" Sango said to Miroku.

"Yes my darling?"

"Sesshomaru told Kagome today she looks hawt!" Sango quickly said in a rush.

"Oh really?" Both of Miroku's eyebrows were plastered to the top of his forehead.

Playfully swatting at Sango's arm, Kagome intervened. "No, he did not!" Her blush that was fading away and just came back full force.

"Oh?" was Miroku's response looking confused.

"Ok well maybe he didn't use those exact words but they have the same meaning", explained Sango.

Kagome just stared at Sango. "Not even close, anyways Miroku, he said… well he said my new clothing was 'pleasing'."

Miroku looked away as though he was pondering, putting his hand up to his chin giving something intense thought, coming to a conclusion he looked up at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru thinks your hot."

"You fuckers…" Kagome grumbled.

Both the server and cook laughed it up…

* * *

About an hour later Kagome was alone in the front of Yokai, in the hostess area, near the front door. She would occasionally sit some early birds and take reservations, giving her time to revel in her own thoughts. She thought about her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. They were such a great couple and always had so much fun together. Plus they had one benefit to their relationship, sex. Kagome, who once vowed to wait for true love, felt as though Kami was testing her patience. Her hormones were constantly taunting her; driving her insane. Especially when she first started working at Yokai. She found herself getting flustered when she would see Sesshomaru and would blushed easily. Kagome learned to keep her emotions in check by meditating when she learned one day in a causal conversation with Inuyasha, that Inuyokais could smell emotions such as, lust. Kagome was mortified that she may have revealed something so personal and private.

Looking up from the evening's reservation list Kagome saw a very attractive and well-dressed yokai walk in the building. He was wearing a wonderfully tailored navy suit setting off his royal blue eyes. His thick dark hair was tied back up in a high ponytail similar to Sesshomaru's just not as long. As he got closer, Kagome smiled at him.

"Welcome to Yokai," she cheerfully greeted him with her warm smile.

Looking up at her, he flashed her a brilliant smile of his own. "Thank you".

"Will you be dining alone? Or would you like to the wait by the bar for your party?" Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not here to dine, I have an appointment with Mr. Sesshomaru Taishou, my name is…"

"Kouga Wolf, Sesshomaru-sama is expecting you." Kagome finished for him still smiling at the attractive demon.

"May I escort you to his office Mr. Wolf? It's on the second floor of the building," Kagome explained.

"Of course, and please call me Kouga, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi" she offered.

"Well Kagome shall we?"

Kagome smiled at Kouga with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, and led the way to Sesshomaru's office. Kouga purposely 'followed' Kagome to take advantage of the view. He so wanted to run his hands up those lethal legs of hers. Approaching Sesshomaru's office door, Kagome straighten and politely knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

She received the usual "enter", opened the door and announced Kouga's presence.

"May I offer you something to drink Mr. Wolf?" Kagome asked Kouga.

"No thank you Kagome, and again please its Kouga" He smiled.

She tried hard not too, but failed and blushed.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama may I get you something?"

"No, that will be all Ms. Higurashi, go and prepare for tonight's dinner rush." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said, slightly disappointed that Sesshomaru didn't use her first name again. She thought maybe she was breaking new ground with him.

Bowing, Kagome backed her way to the door and quietly left the two demons alone.

"Tell me your fucking that hot piece of ass you have for a hostess Sesshomaru" Kouga inquired.

"You are crude as ever Kouga." Sesshomaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I need to know." Kouga told Sesshomaru.

"Oh why is that?"

"Because if your not, I'm going to ask her out." Kouga gleamed.

"You will not." Sesshomaru quickly spat out, getting irritated.

"Oh, so you are doing the hostess, damn you are a lucky bastard, she looks like she loves to please too…" Kouga trailed off, thought drifting to a fantasy world where he was the only male left on planet earth.

"Enough. You're here for business might I remind you." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, you still the uptight douche bag as always Sesshomaru." Kouga informed.

"Hn"

* * *

A few hours later Yokai's dinner rush was going rather smoothly. The place was packed. People were enjoying their evening out with family, friends, drinks and food. Kagome was very busy greeting and sitting people. Servers were busting their asses taking orders and getting food out, the quicker you get food in empty stomachs the larger the tip. Kagome really loved her job and was so thankful she didn't lose it; she was a people person, so the job really did fit her. Plus she was hoping she was getting on Sesshomaru's good side, if such a place even existed, but maybe the comment on her new dress was proof that it did. Looking up from her reservation book she eyed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was making his rounds, ensuring that folks were enjoying their meals, made his way over to Kagome.

"How you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Feh, ok I guess, no complaints yet and the new menu items seem to being going fairly well, so hopefully fuckface gets off my ass, how you doing tonight?" Inuyasha returned the question to Kagome.

Laughing she answered, "I'm doing great, Sesshomaru didn't fired me and no reservations have been screwed up."

"I told you, he wouldn't fire you, you're the best hostess we have."

"Thanks Inuyasha…"

"Plus I heard the bastard said you're hot." Said Inuyasha, who almost burst into laughter.

Turning red, Kagome quickly defended herself. "He didn't, he just complemented my new dress."

"Wow that coming from the cold-hearted bastard is practically a marriage proposal, besides isn't he your lover-boy?" This time he couldn't contain himself; he erupted in pits of childish laughter.

"I'm going to clock you after work, you know that?" Kagome as she tried to control her state of blush.

"Feh whatever, you wenches can't take a joke." Inuyasha mumbled walking away with a goofy smile still on his face.

Time passed and business seem slow down with it, Yokai started to clear out, only a few people were finishing up their meals. Kagome made her way over to the bus station to see how Sango faired tonight. Before she could take one step away from the hostess area she eyed Sesshomaru and Kouga heading her way. Sesshomaru was looking around making sure every employee he had was busy with something or another and Kouga was looking dead at Kagome with another million-dollar smile on his face. Reaching Kagome, the two demons stopped and looked at her. Feeling her cheeks staining pink, Kagome took a silent breath to calm herself.

"How was business this evening Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"We were very busy tonight Sesshomaru-sama, the dinner rush went by rather smoothly".

"I see," was Sesshomaru's response.

"Will Mr. Wolf be dining here this evening Sesshomaru-sama? I'm sure we can set up a table to his liking." Kagome respectively asked.

"Thanks for asking Kagome, but I'm not hungry. This was just another business meeting," looking over at Sesshomaru he continued, "A rather successful business meeting, I might add".

"Indeed, I look forward to your ideas about expanding Yokai, Kouga," Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe this Friday, at the get together you're having. Kagome, will you be attending?" Kouga asked.

Feeling both demons' stare on her, she concentrated on not blushing, then answered "Well I just got the invitation tonight, but yes I will be attending," she answered.

"Inuyasha's leaving everything to the very last minute I see…" Sesshomaru said with the irritation evident in his velvety smooth voice, it always took Kagome effort not to get lost in that ridiculously rich voice of his.

_Mmm, rich like desert_ she thought.

"You may bring one guest," Sesshomaru stated to both Kouga and Kagome.

"Well I think I'll be attending solo on Friday" Kouga answered, giving Kagome a rather suave look that did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Ill be attending on my own as well" Kagome added, since her friends worked here and were already invited and she was single there was no point to RSVP for more then one person.

"Hn" coming from Sesshomaru.

"Well then, Kouga I shall see you on Friday" Sesshomaru said with irritation still in his voice.

Kagome was confused by Sesshomaru's disgruntled attitude, figuring he would be in a somewhat better mood considering the business meeting seemed to go so well. Deciding that she better be polite she said her farewell to Kouga.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Wolf, I…I mean Kouga, we look forward to seeing you at Friday's party." She said smiling then bowing.

"It was nice to meet you as well Kagome, goodnight." with that Kouga turned and left Yokai.

Kagome, who was still smiling, looked up to see Sesshomaru's elegant eyebrow raised.

Removing the dumb smile off her face, Kagome dropped her head and then politely asked Sesshomaru a question.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you be attending the Yokai's annual employee appreciation party this Friday?" Looking up Kagome waited for an answer.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, what kind of employer would I be if I did not attend?" Sesshomaru answered Kagome's question with one of his own, with the barest of smirks showing.

Feeling silly for even asking Kagome blushed and said "of course".

"Well I better go help the others with closing chores" bowing, she left Sesshomaru to get to work.

Sesshomaru watched the tiny human female walk towards the kitchen; he especially paid close attention to the slight sway of her hips when she moved. He had a distinctive feeling his boasted discipline and control he mastered for years was on the verge of breaking.

_This year, this Sesshomaru will indulge_ Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

A/N- This story is my baby, and I am aware that there's errors (especially the tense) I will be editing (Slowly) as time permits. But in the mean time I'll share.

If you spot a big error, please point it out, I'd be extremely grateful ;-)

Thanks for reading {Take Care.}


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Hurry up Sango!" Kikyo shouted.

Kagome and Kikyo were waiting on their friend in the living room of the apartment that both Sango and Kikyo shared together. It was a total chick pad, decorated in shades of funky pinks and purples.

"I've never known anyone who took this long to get dressed." Kikyo stated annoyed.

"I don't mind waiting, this new beanbag chair you guys got is so comfortable!" Kagome said getting cozy in the new purple velvet beanbag chair.

Sango finally emerged from her bedroom.

"Ok I'm ready! You girls ready for some shopping?" Sango asked her two friends.

It was Thursday afternoon the day before the annual Employee Appreciation Party. The three friends decided to go shopping for new outfits for the party; Kikyo was going as Sango's guest.

Looking at Sango, Kikyo complained. "Over an hour for that!" Pointing at Sango's attire.

Sango was wearing a dark blue denim miniskirt and a black tee that said in silver lettering 'Hating Me Won't Make You Any Prettier'.

Sango, ignoring Kikyo's outburst, looked at Kagome, "Kagome you ready?"

"No school or work today, I'm ready for some fun!" Kagome stated happily.

"Finding something hot to wear to this party IS going to be work Kagome" teased Sango.

Rolling her eyes Kikyo responded "You and your never ending quest to look hot".

"Is there something wrong in wanting to look beautiful and sexy for my boyfriend?" asked Sango.

"Like he is not going to want to take off, whatever it is you buy today within five minutes of seeing you," Kikyo answered, barely holding in her giggle.

Kagome couldn't, she just busted out laughing.

"Hey Kagome! You should be sticking up for me!" Sango said, playfully scolding her friend.

Kagome smile, "you always look nice Sango".

"You meant to say sexy."

"Opps, yes that's what I meant to say." Kagome corrected herself.

"Thank you, Kagome you always were my BEST-friend." Sango said looking at Kikyo putting extra emphasis on the word 'best'.

Kikyo again rolled her eyes and said, "let's go already".

Checking out the shops in downtown Tokyo, the girls were having a blast, laughing and goofing off. Kikyo already found her outfit for the party. She picked out a pair of tight satin black pants, which did wonders for her butt, and a silver halter-top with beautiful detailed beading.

Sango was in the middle of purchasing a very sexy red strapless dress. Sango was jogging everyday and even would drag Kagome and rarely Kikyo to come along. This dress was going to show off her hourglass figure made by those days of long grueling runs.

"What a pity" Kikyo stated.

Kagome and Sango looked over questionably at Kikyo.

"What…you don't like it?" Sango asked, concerned laced in her voice.

"I think it's beautiful and really suits you Sango" Kagome offered her opinion.

"Oh it is beautiful, just a shame it's going to end up on the floor tomorrow night." Kikyo said, trying to sound serious.

Kagome started laughing and Sango stuck out her tongue at Kikyo.

Sango looked over at Kagome, "Kagome you need to make a decision already, and buy something."

"I know but I just can't make up my mind, I've seen so many dresses today my vision is starting to blur!" Kagome exaggerated.

"Want me to pick you out something?" Sango offered.

"Ha! Don't do it Kagome! You'll end up wearing something the same size as a gum wrapper!" Kikyo warned.

Giving her a playful evil eye, Sango muttered, "bitch".

The clerk at the shop handed Sango her newly purchased dress wrapped in protective plastic, and the girls set out again on the sidewalks of Tokyo. Spying a cute boutique across the street Kagome dragged her two friends over. Stepping inside the shop, she instantly eyed a gorgeous royal blue dress. It was as if the dress was made for her.

She rushed over and picked out her size, turning and smiling up at her friends "I think I found my dress!"

"Great, go try it on" encouraged Sango.

Kagome stepped into the fitting room and quickly changed into the dress.

_Wow I look GOOOOOD…_ Kagome thought eying herself in the full-length mirror in the dressing room.

Although it was a bit shorter then Kagome normally wore her dresses and skirts, it still looked fantastic. It was a strappy party dress, that hugged Kagome's bust exposing a deep-V of cleavage that Kagome never realized she possessed, from the empire waist the dress flowed out slightly and stopped about mid thigh showing off her legs, which were looking great due to Sango forcing her to go on those runs.

"This is so the one" Kagome said softly to herself.

"Come out and show us the damn dress already Kagome" Kikyo shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome stepped out of the dressing room.

"Holy shit! Now that is going to turn some heads!" exclaimed Sango.

"Ya, Kagome, Sango is right, that looks perfect on you." Kikyo added, agreeing with her roommate.

"You guys think so?"

"Yes" they both answered at once.

Kagome knew it was the perfect dress.

"I'm going to change and go buy it".

After Kagome changed back into her clothes and bought her dress, girls decided to go get some ice cream at one of the near by street vendors. Sitting on some benches in a nearby park they enjoyed licking their cones. Devouring her strawberry ice cream Sango looked at Kagome and flashed another of her recent odd smirks.

"What?" Kagome all but shouted at her dear friend.

"I was just thinking, that's all…"

Glaring, Kagome asked, "with that dumb look on your face?"

Ignoring Kikyo's snickering, Sango responded, "I was just thinking how your dress is going to **_please_** Sesshomaru tomorrow night, that's all"

Kikyo's snickers turned into full-fledged laughter now, almost dropping her green tea matcha ice cream cone. Cheeks blushing, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"He could care less what I look like tomorrow" Kagome said on the borderline of pouting.

"That's what you think," Sango said looking at her friend.

"Why do you keep smirking and saying strange things like that lately Sango" Kagome asked seriously.

She just couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of what Sesshomaru said the other day at work. It really was not at all that big of a deal, and making it a big deal was embarrassing her. So what, if he approved of a dress she wore to work one day. It was his restaurant; of course he would want his employee's to look presentable.

_Your new clothing is quite…pleasing…_

Thinking back at the remark, said in that deep baritone that just washed over you like liquid silk from head to toe, Kagome blushed, feeling the heat on her skin. She knew she was bullshitting herself, it was more then just wanting his employees looking nice at work, maybe it was a true compliment. Sesshomaru was just so usually cold and uptight, it really threw her for a loop.

Interrupting her thoughts Sango answered, "Kagome it's just that I noticed Sesshomaru looking at you, you know, like **LOOKING** at you".

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what is that suppose to mean?" Kikyo agreed.

Sighing and rolling her eyes Sango tried to translate " it means I think Sesshomaru has a thing for Kagome, I mean think about it, your late all the time yet you keep your job, and you know how strict he is. Do you think anyone else would get away with that? Also he's always asking you to go to his office for one reason or another. No offense Kagome, but you're his hostess not his secretary. I think he just wants to see you."

Kagome just sat there dumbfounded.

"Maybe your boss does have a thing for you, and from what I hear of him, that's not such a bad thing, I heard he's quite the hottie, Kagome you lucky girl." Kikyo said, leaning over and giving Kagome a 'congratulating' pat on the back.

"Um, thanks…" Kagome mumbled.

"Oh he is, he's got the complete package Kikyo, and he really is the prize. Intense gold eyes, sexy lips, smoking body..." Sango paused for a moment and closed her eyes, licking her lips. Kagome and Kikyo just gocked at her, coming out of whatever 'moment' Sango was having she continued "… and his hair! How does he manage to have the silkiest looking hair you've ever seen? Honesty? How? Oh! And don't get me started on his demon markings…"

Kagome argued "Well he's always a dick to me, giving me a hard time every chance he gets, he knows I have a huge load of classes this semester and won't give me any slack. I think he just likes to pick on me."

"Shit, I'd let him pick on me anytime he wants…" Sango stated, thinking out loud.

"Sango! Do I have to remind you of your loving, although mostly leecheress, but still loving boyfriend?" Kikyo suggested to her friend, who was currently drooling.

Knocked out of her little fantasy Sango sat up straight and said. "Oh speaking of my boyfriend and all his wonderfulness, that reminds me, after the party tomorrow night he invited us all three to go out drinking and dancing. You girls in?"

"Where at?" Kikyo asked

"Oh we'll probably go to the Kabukich District, you know the nightlife there is always awesome. We'll mostly go bar hopping." The famous party-girl Sango answered, if you wanted to have a good time this was to girl to go to. She seemed to have this build in 'party radar'.

"It's Friday night, why not? I'm in," answered Kikyo.

_Those magenta stripes on Sesshomaru's cheeks and wrists are sexy as hell…_ Kagome just sat there not paying attention to the two other girls, staring at nothing in particular.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh?"

Sango just stared at her beloved friend for about a whole minute; completely frustrated at Kagome's daydreaming, she tried again.

"Why don't you take a quick pit stop to earth for a second and answer my question babe, you in to go out after the party tomorrow? Inuyasha is going and another one of Miroku's friends."

"Sure".

~Quack, Quack…Quack, Quack…~

Just then the sound of a duck quacking interrupted the three friend's conversation.

Both Kagome and Sango faces scrunched up in total confusion.

"What the fuck?..." Sango quietly stated.

"It sounds like a duck quacking" Kagome said eyes widening.

"Oh that's my new cell phone ring tone!" Kikyo quickly dug her cell phone out of her pocket. The quacking got louder.

"Cool huh?" Kikyo asked, grinning.

"You're my roomie and all, but sometimes your so fucking weird…" Sango answered, face still scrunched up looking confused.

While graciously giving Sango a birdie, Kikyo answered her phone.

"Hey Rin".

Rin was another one of Kagome's girlfriends; she went to the same university as Kagome and lived in the dorms on campus.

Kagome and Sango sat and listened to the one side of their friends' conversation.

"Sango, Kagome, and I are out shopping and hanging out, you?"

Pause.

"For a party for Sango and Kagome's job and were going out after that as well."

Pause.

"Hang on for a sec."

Looking over at her two friends Kikyo asked them "Hey can I invite Rin to go? Can't Kagome bring a guest?"

"I don't mind, the more the merrier, I'll just have to call Inuyasha and let him know" Kagome answered.

"This is going to be awesome, better then last year!" exclaimed Sango.

"Cool" Kikyo stated.

Kikyo lifted her phone back to her ear.

"Rin your coming with us tomorrow night, make sure you dress nice"

"Hot!" Sango interrupted loudly enough for Rin to hear for herself.

Rolling her eyes Kikyo continued speaking "Just meet us tomorrow night at our place, We'll all go together, I'll call you back later with more details. Ok? Talk to you later. Bye"

Kikyo pressed the 'End key' on her cell phone and ended the call.

"Sweet! Tomorrow is going to be a hella of a good time, and we deserve it, especially you Kagome, with you always busy with work, school and more school. You so need a break".

Kagome smiled.

Thinking to herself, this actually seemed like it was going to be a fun night. And Sango was right, with classes, work and helping her mother and grandfather out around the shrine she deserved a little fun and maybe a little action too?

_Whoa! Where did that thought come from? Man, Sango is starting to rub off on me._

Although deep down she knew she wouldn't mind a little action with a certain restaurant owner. Having romantic intents towards your boss is obviously taboo, but it only excited Kagome. She always thought someone like Sesshomaru would be totally out of her league, but she was starting to rethink that. Kagome knew she was a beauty, well-proportioned, smooth sun-kissed skin and dark wavy long hair. But Sesshomaru always gave her the impression that no one would be good enough for him.

Sango's statements rounding through her head, Kagome thought about her interactions with Sesshomaru. He was constantly calling her to his beckoning, she always thought he like to pick and harass her, but maybe Sango is right, maybe he actually wanted to see her…? Plus the statement the other day about her new dress only reinforced Sango's claims.

Grinning inwardly to herself, Kagome thought maybe it was time to let herself go and really take a chance in her life. She wasn't planning on throwing herself on Sesshomaru but if an opportunity to flirt made itself known she wouldn't deny it. She wanted Sesshomaru to know she was interested…

_I'm probably going to make a fool of myself…_ Kagome grimly thought to herself all the bad luck she has had in the romance department.

_Sigh_.

Bad dates, guys from the university were either dull or had the same maturity as her pre-teen brother, Souta. Worse then that was when there were no dates at all. Kagome grimaced.

Before Kagome thoughts could go any further south Sango kindly interrupted Kagome's train of thought "Kagome, want to come back to our place and watch a movie and maybe order a pizza?"

"Sure."

Perking up, and thinking to herself of what a fun time she had today hanging out with the girls, Kagome smiled. _Today was so much fun, and tomorrow will only be better! I hope…_

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his office preparing to leave for the day while reciting a list of tasks Inuyasha needed to complete.

"I expect the sales reports tomorrow Inuyasha, no later then 12, if I am forced to call constantly tomorrow asking for them, I will break one of your ribs, are we clear?" Sesshomaru calmly asked his half-bother.

"Crystal clear asshole." Was Inuyasha's reply, not one bit phased by the treat of violence to his person.

He was use to it. It was such an inconvenience that his stubborn brother refused to put a damn computer in his home or even a fax machine for that matter. He first thought that since Sesshomaru was a full-blooded taiyokai, that perhaps he repelled and rejected technology. That hypothesis has been completely thrown out the window the day Inuyasha spied Sesshomaru texting on his new cell phone. It was confirmed, Sesshomaru just liked to use Inuyasha as his errand boy.

_That snooty motherfucker…_ Inuyasha complained inwardly.

But putting up with Sesshomaru's antics paid off, big. The money he was making was great and he just had to regularly remind himself that his older half-brother's business sense was infallible. Every one of Sesshomaru's business ventures was a huge success. And now that the brothers were living in an era where money ruled, Sesshomaru was, as always, _Lord_ and Inuyasha just couldn't deny he loved being loaded.

"Is everything prepared for the party tomorrow evening Inuyasha?" he asked the hanyou.

"Relax, everything has been taken care of, I just have to make a change to the guest list." Inuyasha answered.

"What change might that be?"

"Kagome called not too long ago, she's bringing a guest." Inuyasha said studying his half-brother.

"Hn."

Inuyasha was desperately trying to analyze Sesshomaru, for any changes to that perfectly kept mask. Sesshomaru just always seemed so apathetic, and after hearing that his dickhead bro was barely a hint away from throwing some line at Kagome, one of his friends, he really wanted a reaction out of him.

_Was that his eye twitching?_ he thought

_Damn he's so unreadable…_

Nothing, Inuyasha attempted to antagonize Sesshomaru further.

"Yeah, she bringing some girl name Rin, so you have no need to worry big brother."

Inuyasha again, searched for any reaction.

Sesshomaru, face blank resumed clearing his desk getting ready to leave. He stood, picking up his suit jacket, and headed towards his office door, Inuyasha called after him.

"I heard the girls went shopping today for the party." Inuyasha said.

"This concerns me?" A bored Sesshomaru asked.

A sarcastic smirk in place Inuyasha responded, "Well I thought you might want to know that well, in particular Kagome is obviously putting effort in to her appearance. I know how much you care about that, don't act like you don't have a thing for Kagome, your little pet hostess."

_Ignore that fucker…_ Inuyasha thought proudly.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned cold and deadly, practically staring a hole through Inuyasha's face he replied. "Don't ever presume to know anything about this Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned around and left Inuyasha standing alone in the office.

_I'm almost sure he wants Kagome. I thought it was so obvious, Sesshomaru wouldn't pay anyone, female even, any attention unless there was some kind of intent, but I know Sesshomaru's honor would never allow him to lie._ Inuyasha thought.

Still standing in Sesshomaru's office for 5 minutes, tweaking one of his white puppy ears, it clicked…someone hit the switch…and the light bulb was finally shining bright…

"That fucker" Inuyasha said aloud feeling stupid, "he never denied it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Knock…Knock…

"Kagome dear, Sango is on the phone for you."

Kagome rolled over in her bed and muttered a "tell her I'll call her back mom."

"Honey she says it's important".

Kagome looked over at her nightstand and looked at her alarm clock. _It's 8:30 in the morning_ reluctantly, she got up and opened her bedroom door. Her smiling mother was standing with the cordless phone in her hand, reached out towards her. Kagome took the phone.

"Sango it's so early… what's up?" Kagome sleepily said.

"I know, I know, but aren't you an early riser?" Sango asked.

"Usually I am, but a certain someone had me up all night watching bad movies." Kagome teased.

"Sorry to wake you, and my movie taste is quite refine, thank you very much! Anyways Kagome sorry to bother you but I need a favor please." Sango asked in her sweetest voice.

Half yawning, half speaking Kagome responded "Okay, what you need girl?"

"I'm at Yokai's, I said I would help out preparing for tonight's party, a.k.a. I'm getting paid overtime, and this morning I switched bags and left my wallet at home. Could you please be the doll I know you are, and swing by my place and use the spare key and bring it to me…. please!" Sango begged.

"Sure no problem, your spare key is under the pot of that dead bamboo tree, outside your apartment door?" Kagome jokingly asked.

"Yes, and don't make fun of me lacking a green thumb." Sango answered.

"Okay Sango give me a few and I'll bring your wallet over."

"Thanks Kagome I owe you big time, I would have asked Kikyo but she isn't home, I hate not having my ID or any money"

Laughing Kagome responded, "your right you do owe me, I'll make sure to think of something good too".

"Miroku is ALL MINE" Sango laughed.

"Haha! Thank Kami for that too! Later…" Kagome hung up the phone.

Quick as a sleepy Kagome could, she got dressed wearing her favorite, old, and faded out light blue jeans, and a pretty white halter-top tunic. She wore her hair in a messy bun and skipped make-up and just applied some cherry flavored chap stick. She was on her way to Sango's in no time. Luckily, Kagome was able to borrow her mother's car and got to her friend's apartment pretty fast. Finding the spare key, Kagome entered the apartment and grab her friend's wallet that was laying on the coffee table in the living room right next to the shoulder bag Sango was sporting the day before. Locking up the apartment she headed on the to Yokai's. Kagome arrived in about an hour. 'I made good time' Kagome thought.

Entering the restaurant, Kagome saw her co-workers prepping for tonight's party, there were beautiful, gold streamers hanging from the ceiling and fresh cherry blossoms in crystal vases lined up on the bar.

_I wonder if they smell as good as they look,_ Kagome pondered to herself.

Spotting Sango, Kagome walked over to her friend.

"Hey girl" Kagome opened her purse and handed Sango her wallet.

"Thanks so much Kagome, you're a life saver!" Sango smiled.

"Remember, you owe me…" Kagome giggled.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see a frazzled Inuyasha headed towards the two standing girls.

"Good morning Inuyasha, how you?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Fucking shitty, everything is going to hell…" Inuyasha answered.

"Huh?" Sango, well, kind of…asked.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" a concerned Kagome asked.

"Well one of cooks who was suppose to help prep the food for tonight's party apparently got shit faced last night and injured himself, so he won't be able to come in and help. So now, I'm short handed and on top of that, I was supposed to go to asshole's place and deliver some documents." Inuyasha hurriedly answered.

"Awww" was Sango's response.

"Yeah, and Sesshomaru apparently needs these stupid papers of his", Inuyasha lifted his arms to make air quotes as he said, "ASAP".

"Bummer Inuyasha", said Sango.

"Yeah, looks like you got your hands full." Added Kagome.

Looking over to Kagome, Inuyasha's face started to light up.

"What?" Kagome asked.

With a puppy-dog face Inuyasha answered, "Kagome please be my life saver and go take these fucking documents over to Sesshomaru's."

"HUH?" replied Kagome.

"Oh great idea!" Sango exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Oh, umm, I don't…no… I don't think so…I…I don't know where he lives!" Kagome blurted, desperately trying to think of an excuse not to get suckered into this favor of Inuyasha's.

"I'll give you the address Kagome, come on, I really need this favor, please I'm short handed and you really don't want tonight's party to blow do you?" Inuyasha asked, still wearing his puppy-dog face.

"Well no I don't…"

Kagome stood there looking at a pathetic Inuyasha, and a Sango with a goofy ass grin on her face, like this was a good thing.

"Okay fine I'll do it, but now you both owe me and I mean big time!" Kagome stated.

"Great! Thanks Kagome I really appreciate this, you know I wouldn't send you to the lion's den if it weren't really important. I'm going to the office to grab the documents plus I'll write down Sesshomaru's address and directions down for you." Inuyasha said and headed towards Sesshomaru's office.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and the lion will eat you!" Sango teased as she skipped away to another group of employees hanging up decorations.

_Bitch_ Kagome thought. I_ can't believe I'm going to go to Sesshomaru's home, by myself_! Kagome started to fidget and pretty much freak out, waiting for Inuyasha to come back. _I need to calm down, I'm just running an errand, that's all…_

Kagome kept repeating _I need to calm down, just be cool_ to herself the whole car ride over to Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha directions unfortunately, were dead on.

"There goes my_ I couldn't find his place excuse_" Kagome said to herself.

_Okay Kagome just relax, your being a child._

She took a deep long breathe, focused herself, and got out of her mom's car and walk into the building.

Taking a look around at the fancy lobby she thought _yeah, marble floors and a big shiny crystal chandelier, definitely Sesshomaru's building_.

Kagome timidly walked towards the elevator and got in.

_Wow this elevator is bigger then my freaking bedroom!_ she looked around amazed.

She pushed the button to the 22nd floor, _hmm, top floor_, she noticed as the elevator began its journey up. Kagome took a series of calming breaths, which did little to put her at ease.

Stepping out of the elevator, Kagome walked to the door Inuyasha wrote down on the directions to her boss's condo. Panicking on the inside, and trying her best to appear calm and brave on the outside, Kagome smoothed her clothes of any imaginary wrinkles she thought she had and then she slowly lifted her fist to the door and knocked.

Opening the door slowly, a delicious smell reached Kagome nose.

_He's cooking_ she thought.

Then the door was fully opened and Kagome was stunned speechless. Her eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets refusing to take in and accept what she was seeing. _Fuck, Kami…Oh my…_

There was a very annoyed Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, and more importantly there was a barley dressed Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. There he was, and all that was Sesshomaru, wearing nothing but a pair of black cotton loose pajama pants. That hung so dangerously low. Kagome could see the 'V' of muscle right beneath Sesshomaru's hips that traveled below the waistband of his pants. The black pajama pants were sitting so low on his narrow hips it was so very obvious that they were the only thing he was wearing.

_Kami, if I could touched him_, Kagome daydreamed.

His beautiful silver hair was in a loose braid that reached the back of his knees, and that entire bare skinned chest of his, had absolutely nothing to obstruct its view.

_He is perfect_ she thought as she marveled at her boss's physique.

She could see all that pale white, smooth skin over lean hard muscle. She had to fight herself not to reach out and touch his perfectly tight stomach.

Staring at a dazed and flushed Kagome, Sesshomaru clearly bored, stated, "You are not Inuyasha".

Snapping out it, Kagome blushed and looked up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes since previously she was staring non stop, at all that bare skin.

_Shit, how long was I drooling, right in front of him no less?_ Kagome inwardly scolded herself. _I wish I could take a picture of him with my cell phone, the girls would fucking freak!_

Replying, she dumbly said, "Yes, I am, I mean, your right, I'm not." Shaking herself desperately not wanting to sound like a total fool she started over again.

"Inuyasha couldn't deliver the documents you requested…" Sesshomaru just stood in his doorway staring at Kagome.

So she continued "…and since I happened to be there, I agreed to do it in his place." Kagome tried to smile at Sesshomaru, and handed over the file folder of the documents mentioned.

Sesshomaru took the folder Kagome offered and opened it taking a look. Kagome didn't know if she should just leave, or like at work, wait for him to dismiss her.

Sticking to her routine she waited for Sesshomaru to say farewell, she knew she wouldn't get a 'thank you for going out of your way to bring these stupid papers to me when it's your day off!' Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. But then the sight of a nearly naked Sesshomaru was all the thank you she would ever need.

Looking up from the folder Sesshomaru eyed Kagome in silence, getting nervous under his gazed she again began to fidget, picking off lint balls from her halter-top that just weren't there.

"Come inside, I cooked and made plenty to eat, you may join me" he said turning around leaving the door open and not even bothering to wait her response, Sesshomaru walked back inside his home expecting Kagome to follow.

She did.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru inside his penthouse condominium taking a look around.

_His place is HUGE!_ she thought.

The condo had dark wood floors that gleamed, white pristine walls, and sturdy dark wood furniture. There were beautiful antiques placed tastefully throughout Sesshomaru's home. It was elegant yet masculine. Kagome was impressed and not in the least bit surprised, she always imagined his home being beautiful and immaculate. She followed him to the kitchen, which had expensive stainless steel appliances, and a butcher-block island in the center of the kitchen. Iron and copper pans and pots hung from a special rack placed directly above the kitchen island. Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to sit at the bar attached and that had a direct view of the kitchen, she was able to watch Sesshomaru cook. But with those loose black pajama pants taunting devilishly, Kagome was only able to focus on one thing and one thing only. Him.

_He's not going to change?_ Kagome thought. Surprised Sesshomaru didn't opt to cover up a bit now that he had a guest. 'Hmm, this situation is confusing me' A word floated through Kagome's mind and that word was something she was mentally speaking to herself the other day _opportunity. _

_Maybe this is it!_ Inwardly she was freaking out.

Sesshomaru had his back to Kagome as he cooked and didn't once speak, feeling nervous and uncomfortable Kagome just sat on her stool and decided to enjoy the _show_. Even the muscles on Sesshomaru's back were defined and not overly so, just enough to get Kagome's lower body stirring.

_Deep breaths, _Kagome willed herself._ You need to calm yourself Kagome, be cool._

After a few minutes of cooking Sesshomaru finally turned and offered Kagome a cherry-red porcelain plate with a very yummy looking and smelling omelet.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, it looks delicious."

Sesshomaru didn't respond and served himself a portion of the omelet and walk around to the living room that was adjacent to the kitchen, sitting on the black leather sofa,

Sesshomaru seem to watch Kagome take small little nervous bites of her omelet while casually eating his own. She didn't like him watching her eat but luckily the omelet really was delicious and Kagome was hungry, she didn't bother to eat before leaving her house to go bring Sango her wallet. They ate in silence.

_This is one crazy day,_ she thought while chewing.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Kagome finished all of her food, she stood up and slightly bowed to Sesshomaru, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama it really was great, I will just wash my plate and be on my way".

"Leave your dishes where they are and come sit on the sofa with me", he said.

_Huh…?_ she was shocked.

Kagome sat her dish back on the bar and walked over to the living room. Instead of sitting right next to Sesshomaru on the couch Kagome sat on the connecting loveseat. Sesshomaru had the barest hint of a smirk on his face of being almost amused and clearly enjoying Kagome's nervous behavior.

"Tell me about yourself Ms. Higurashi, this Sesshomaru wishes to get to know you better." He stated.

_He wants to know more about me?_

A bit shocked, Kagome just looked at Sesshomaru.

It was obvious, to Sesshomaru, Kagome was going to need some encouraging, he prompted her, "what are you going to school for Ms. Higurashi?"

She answered, "I am studying literature."

"I see."

"What do you plan on doing with your degree?" He added.

"I'm not exactly sure just yet, perhaps I will one day teach" she smiled as she answered, seemingly that would please Kagome if she would one day become a professor, who wouldn't kept her students past they schedule time either!

"And when your not attending school or working what do you do Kagome?" Sesshomaru's eyes were getting intense. His stare was making the fidgety Kagome practically twitch with anxiety.

_My first name again, oh shit._

"Um well, either doing homework, or chores at my family's shrine or hanging out with my girlfriends." She answered honestly, it didn't sound like the most exciting life but Kagome was content.

"When do you have time for a boyfriend Kagome?" he asked.

_?_ _Oh Kami!_

Blushing 10 shades of red, she just knew she looked like a cherry; completely embarrassed Kagome softly answered, "I don't have a boyfriend Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good." Was the only reply she got.

_I'm dreaming, this is one crazy dream and it's not really happening._ Kagome tried convincing herself with a pinch to her arm.

It didn't work; Kagome was having a personal conversation with her gorgeous boss Sesshomaru, who was nearly nude and all but flaunting it. She could feel the heat on her skin and wished so desperately that she could freeze time so she could walk over to the sofa Sesshomaru sat upon and run her hands down his heavenly sculpted body and maybe take that picture with her phone and rub it in her friend's faces!

He switched the subject suddenly, "So tell this Sesshomaru how much do you know about demons."

She was grateful for the change in subject and tried to do her best answering Sesshomaru, she didn't want to sound like an idiot and tried to remember anything her friend Shippo, who went to university with her and happened to be a fox demon told her about the demon species.

"Well I know they are many different types of demons and different demons have different abilities."

"Correct." He said agreeing.

"And most have amazing strength, well compared to a human at least, and speed. Some can even sense auras. Oh! And heightened senses." She said.

"Oh?" he answered, "tell this Sesshomaru some."

Inwardly scrunching her nose she wondered why he was quizzing her on information about demons, he obviously must already know… 'Hmm weird' she thought.

"Well, you know, great sight and hearing, sense of smell is excellent too!" Kagome stated, delighted she remembered what Shippo told her. 'Shippo would be proud' she thought, thinking of her close friend.

She continued, "some demons can even smell a lie (when being told one), and emotions too."

Sesshomaru had a tiny smirk, "that is correct, some can, but not all."

"Can you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome bravely asked Sesshomaru.

"Indeed, this Sesshomaru can." He answered slowly. "This Sesshomaru can smell if one is lying and certain emotions as well"

"Really?"

His smirk grew just a tiny bit more, and Kagome this time noticed.

'Why is he smirking and why do I suddenly feel like the butt of some joke?' she thought.

He went on, "When one is angry or nervous for instance, even embarrassed."

Kagome felt the color begin to rise in her cheeks,_ just let me die Kami…_

Sesshomaru leaned forward elbows on his knees, suddenly looking very serious. Kagome was instantly distracted by his perfect stomach muscles, eyes drifting to the mentioned abs, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"This Sesshomaru can smell you very well…" Suddenly Sesshomaru was a blur, too fast for her to follow and was sitting next to Kagome on the loveseat with his fist wrap around a hand full of Kagome's raven locks, pulling her chin to the ceiling and arching her back.

"…Kagome…" he finished, voice sounding deeper then usual.

He locked eyes with Kagome, amber eye's stare penetrating Kagome's midnight blues. She had to catch her breath; she was completely taken off guard by his sudden actions.

"You scared me," Kagome said in a shaking voice, so soft it was barely above a whisper.

"Good."

Sesshomaru's gazed intensified and he inched closer to her. Kagome was taken by surprised and was frozen still, heart thundering in her chest, the beating of it getting stronger and louder in her own head. Without taking his eyes away from her, Sesshomaru very slowly, and deliberately, lowered his head towards Kagome.

_He's going to kiss me, holy shit!_ she franticly thought.

Head lowering further Kagome was confused when he past her lips and went lower to her chest. She gasped. Kagome felt a very wet and very hot tongue right above the neckline of her white halter-top, where the small amount of exposed cleavage was. Slowly Sesshomaru dragged his tongue from the very top of the mound of Kagome's breast, up to her shoulder and neck. Reaching Kagome's ear he huskily whispered, voice so utterly deep and rich, "little human girl, your scent is begging for me, should this Sesshomaru oblige you?"

She was breathing hard, not prepared for this situation she was clueless on how to respond to Sesshomaru or herself. She was feeling such an intense ache suddenly between her legs it was painful. Her body grew tight and uncomfortable, but at the same time she didn't want these sensations to stop, she was so utterly confused. Sesshomaru moved back down to her neck and began kissing and sucking softly the sensitive skin with firm wet lips, every so often nipping her flesh.

Feelings were becoming too much for her to handle, and Kagome was beginning to softly moan. Her lower body was heated and she felt a painful tingle of need building in her, she recognized it.

_Oh Kami don't tell me I'm going to come, from him just kissing my neck!_ she pleaded to herself.

"Yes." Sesshomaru groaned in the back of his throat, as if he knew what she was thinking.

_Oh Kami…_

Just then she felt two very sharp pricks on her neck, it wasn't exactly painful but it was close and she realized what they were, fangs. Sesshomaru had began running his fangs across the skin of Kagome's neck, and fear set into Kagome. Sesshomaru just then groan loudly and seemed to quicken his pace, kissing her chest and neck more fiercely, covering more of her body with his own. His fist that was balled up in her hair loosened and began to make its way slowly down Kagome's body, running down her side, she felt the claws.

The sharp points of his fangs and claws were like a wake up call for Kagome; it snapped her out of her lust-coated daze. She realized who was covering her with his practically nude body, her boss and what he exactly was, Daiyokai. Panic and fear flooded Kagome. Pushing Sesshomaru off of her hard, she quickly got up.

Sesshomaru didn't appear shock or insulted and just watched Kagome stammer around with his usual sexy smirk of his in place.

"I really need to get going! I have to get some things done before the party tonight!" Kagome blurted.

She made her way to the hallway and called out "thank you again for the omelet Sesshomaru-sama! I'll see you tonight at the party and OH! By the way I'm bringing a friend of mine as a guest."

"I didn't know till yesterday she was coming."

"Well…see you later bye-bye!" Kagome hightailed it at of there in record time.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the sofa and rested each of his arms on the back of the couch. This female had a way of rousing him like no other has done a very long time. So meek and coy, but doesn't give anything up easily. Sesshomaru knew how much he would appreciate that little trait when he'll finally subdue the tiny human female. What a conquest, he always demanded the finer things in life, and Kagome was simply the best.

Kagome ran. No exaggeration, she ran to the elevator punched the button and focused on not fainting.

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?_

The elevator opened and she hurried inside. Hitting the ground button waiting for it to move, Kagome proceeded by hitting the _Emergency Stop_ button. Digging for her cell phone out of her pocket, she did what any freaked out girl, who basically just had their incredibly hot boss put the moves on them would do, she called her BFF.

"Hey Kagome." Sango answered her phone.

"The lion ate me!" Kagome screamed into her phone.

"Huh?"

"The fucking lion ate me Sango! Oh Kami I can't believe this, I'm so fucking freaked out!" Kagome was still shouting.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked worried.

"Sesshomaru! Oh shit, I think I'm going to faint" Kagome said then sat down on the elevator's floor laying all the way back on the thick cushy carpet.

"You okay Kagome? You're not making any sense. What's happening?" Sango voice grew concerned.

Willing herself to take a deep breath and focus on speaking clearly Kagome answered Sango, "Sesshomaru put the moves on me."

"HOLY SHIT!" Sango yelled. Earning many stares from her co-workers.

"I know!" Kagome shouted with agreement, kicking her legs on the elevator floor.

"So what happened? Did he kiss you? Did you guys make out? Oh tell me he kissed you Kagome." Sango excitedly asked.

"Well kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" Sango asked confused

"Well he kissed me but not on my mouth, he kinda made out with my neck and chest." Kagome explained.

All of a sudden Kagome had to move her phone away from her ear to avoid going deaf from the high-pitched squeal coming from the other end of the phone.

Once the squealing subsided Kagome lifted it back to her ear, "You trying to burst my eardrums?"

"I'm so sorry, but shit, this is unbelievable!" Sango said jumping up and down in place.

"I know!" Kagome enthusiastically replied.

"Where are you now?" Sango asked

"I'm lying on the floor in the elevator of Sesshomaru's condo building."

Dead air.

"Okay, okay, I'm done here and going home in about 10 minutes, please for the love of Kami, get off the floor and come to my place pronto, we're going to need details Kagome all of them, man, I knew I was right about Sesshomaru having a thing for you, wasn't I right Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Whoa. What do you mean _we're_ going to need details?" Kagome countered.

"Duh, Kikyo and Rin are meeting us there also to get ready for the party tonight, were all going together."

" Oh yeah", said Kagome.

"So you going to head to my place now?" Sango asked

Standing up from the elevator floor Kagome released the emergency stop button and the elevator began to move again, answering she said, "Yeah, I'm on my way now".

"Okay good, see you soon, wow I'm still so shocked. You lucky little bitch!" Teased Sango.

Laughing, Kagome said "see you soon" and hung up.

Sighing out loud, Kagome leaned against the side of the elevator, closing her eyes and in her mind she replayed the most erotic encounter she's ever had, all the way down to the first floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Four friends sat in the living room of Sango's and Kikyo's Tokyo apartment. Kagome was again in her new favorite beanbag chair looking like she was about to hyperventilate. While Sango was sitting on the couch, working on getting the rollers out of Kikyo's hair, who was sitting on the floor between Sango's legs attempting to paint her toenails.

"Kagome relax, this just confirms that Sesshomaru is digging you, and that I was right!" Sango proudly stated.

"I can't believe I freaked out like that and ran out of there." Kagome stated with dread in her voice. "Sesshomaru is going to think I'm a maniac!"

"Nah, from what you said it kinda sounds like he was purposely trying to intimidate you." Rin said, who was across the living room in the matching pink beanbag chair, without looking up from her Nintendo DS.

Rin was the youngest of the four friends and only in her first year at the university, although all three friends would agree she was the brightest and most studious. She also was the shortest, just a tad shorter than Kagome. Rin was a pretty girl with pixie like features, bright sparkling brown eyes and unruly thick dark hair. She was the tomboy of the group of friends and already dressed for the evening, in a short, black, eye-lit lace dress with red strappy sandals to add a punch of color, something Kikyo picked out, because to her it really didn't matter, she was there for the free food and drinks. Like Sango, Rin liked to party.

All three friends looked at Rin who was concentrating on her video game.

Sango spoke "What do you mean, purposely trying to intimidate Kagome?"

Rin didn't respond as if she didn't even hear Sango.

Sango got up and walked over to Rin, grabbing her Nintendo DS and shut it, ending whatever game she was playing.

"Hey! I was just about to beat that level, you know how hard tactics games are for me!" Rin said narrowing her eyes at Sango.

"Whatever dork, explain why you said that, why would Sesshomaru purposely try to intimidate Kagome." Sango asked.

Rin had all three girls attention waiting for her to answer. "Well Sesshomaru is a Daiyokai right?"

"Yes" Kagome said.

"Well from what you told me about Sesshomaru and what we've learned in my Yokai 1101 course, yokai, especially taiyokai, can be extremely domineering, territorial and controlling."

"So hot…" Sango said grinning.

"I'm not seeing a connection Rin " Kikyo stated plainly going back to painting her toenails.

"Well I'll explain again then, this time using _Sango language_," Rin said sarcastically.

Clearing her throat, she continued. "Sesshomaru knew he was scaring the shit outta you Kagome, and it was really turning him on, thus, Sesshomaru wants you bad…"

Sango stood there thinking, then finally said, "good use of my language… and I totally concur!" She went back to the couch and continued on Kikyo's hair.

Kikyo and Kagome giggled. Rin just rolled her eyes.

Rin looked over to Kagome, "everything is going to be fine, just relax, I know it's easier said then done."

She smiled "I know I'm making a huge deal out of this, but it's hard not too. Never did I think that he would try something with me."

Thinking back, Kagome of course now, regretted leaving Sesshomaru's place so abruptly. Who knows where it would have lead to if she had stayed? A shiver ran through Kagome and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

"What we need to do is getting finished getting ready for this party, it's getting late, and I definitely don't want to miss any of it." Sango said, finished with Kikyo's hair said standing up.

"I've been ready for almost an hour now." Rin said gesturing to herself.

"Yeah Sango, you're the one who takes forever getting ready, if were late, it's most likely going to be because of you!" Kagome said grinning.

"Alright…alright, let me finish getting dress then." Sango headed for her bedroom.

The three other girls waited in the living room for Sango to finish getting ready, as usual.

* * *

The four girls showed up at Yokai's only about 30 minutes late, thanks to Sango. The restaurant was closed to the public that evening and filled with employees and some big-shot investors. Some of them Kagome recognized, remembering escorting them to Sesshomaru's office. The restaurant all decked out in decorations, seeing it complete, Kagome was in awe. The cherry blossom bouquets on each table were truly lovely. In the center of the dining room were some tables pushed together to create one long row, where food was set-up buffet style. There was popular music playing.

Stepping into the dining room, Kagome spotted a few favorite co-workers and eagerly waved her hellos to them smiling.

"Wow this place is amazing, it must cost a small fortune to eat here." Rin mused out loud while looking around.

Grinning, Sango responded, "it does."

Just then Miroku walked up to the four girls. He looked dashing in black dress slacks and a silk eggplant-colored shirt, Miroku skipped wearing a tie.

"Why you ladies all look beautiful this evening," exclaimed Miroku.

Lifting Sango's hand and kissing it, he looked her dead in the eyes and said, "you my dear, look especially ravishing."

Cheeks turning a soft shade of pink Sango replied "all for you babe."

The three other girls just rolled their eyes at the couple's mushiness.

Rin whispered into Kagome's ear "gross".

"Well I don't know about you all, but I skipped breakfast and lunch so I'm starving." Kikyo said while staring hungrily at the buffet.

Rin grabbed Kikyo's hand and dragged her over to the food, while teasingly saying, "come on fatty."

Eyeing the room Kagome couldn't help but look for Sesshomaru, she was embarrassed from what happened earlier in the afternoon, but couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to see him. She became mildly disappointed when wasn't able to spot him.

_I wonder if he'll act differently_, she pondered.

"Hey there's Inuyasha!" Sango noticed the hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango said in a voice a little too loud for indoors.

Walking over to greet his friends Inuyasha greeted them, "Hey guys."

"Hi Inuyasha, you look great!" Kagome said smiling at her favorite manager.

Inuyasha was rocking black and red pinstripe pants, a black dress shirt and a narrow red silk tie.

"Thanks kid, you don't look so bad yourself, Sesshomaru is going to bust a…"

Interrupting Inuyasha, Miroku kindly advised Inuyasha with a wag of his finger, "Ladies, my friend, ladies."

"Heh, its just the truth." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome just smiled and tweaked a puppy ear, ignoring Inuyasha's hand swatting, "I'll just take that as a compliment Inuyasha."

"So where is your bro and big boss man at anyway?" Miroku asked.

Gesturing over to a corner near the entrance to the bar with his thumb, Sesshomaru stood with some yokai and humans Kagome didn't recognize. His attention was currently occupied by a tall female yokai, who standing directly in front of him, was efficiently blocking Kagome's view. Sesshomaru wasn't speaking, just every so often nodding as if trying to prove he was paying attention. Finally the female yokai finished yapping and walked away, giving Kagome the view she craved for.

He was wearing his usual, tailored black dress pants, black silk shirt neatly tucked in, nicely showing off his narrow waist and strong chest. He wore no tie, and the shirt had about two buttons undone, exposing a small portion of that smooth alabaster flesh, that seemed to glow against the contrasting black of his shirt. His hair was in a braid again, like earlier today, but was tight and perfectly neat. Sesshomaru was prim to perfection, as was expected.

Kagome's inner little girl was beginning to surface and she just couldn't help becoming giddy, remembering Sesshomaru's body, his voice, and lips… She was becoming undone all over again.

Looking across the room Sesshomaru caught Kagome's stare, and she was instantly sober of her giddiness. Their eyes locked, and Sesshomaru acknowledged Kagome, with a hardly noticeable incline of his chin. He looked away then, when another guest was attempting to converse with the Daiyokai.

Time passed and Kagome was having a great time. The food was spectacular, and someone turned up the music. Employees were dancing and celebrating all their hard work. Nibbling on her food, Kagome was sitting at one of the many tables with her friends, who were all currently watching an intoxicated dog-eared hanyou practice his break dancing moves.

"I think Inuyasha is getting more drunk then last year." Miroku observed.

"I hope so! He's funny as hell when he's wasted." Sango laughed.

"I think he's sexy as hell!" Kikyo said getting up from her seat and making her way over to Inuyasha.

"Uh oh, Inuyasha's a goner. You know once Kikyo has her mind set, there's no escaping." Rin said pointing at her friend, who was now dancing with Inuyasha.

"I think your right, Rin, but seeing how Inuyasha's eyes haven't looked away from Kikyo's butt, is making me guess he wouldn't mind being her prisoner." Kagome playfully said.

Everyone laughed watching his or her two friends out on the dance floor. Sango actually got out her cell phone and started taking pictures of the silly couple dancing.

"Blackmail via Internet, is SO sweet…" Sango said to no one in particular.

Just then a finger tapped on Kagome's shoulder and she looked up to see the good-looking yokai from the other night at the restaurant, Kouga Wolf. He was dressed sharply like the last time she remembered him in another navy suit, but this time his hair was loose, and fell in dark waves down his back.

Smiling Kagome greeted him, "Mr. Wolf it's nice to see you again."

"Same here Kagome, you look amazing and please, it's Kouga."

Blushing slightly, Kagome remembered how the yokai insisted that she use his first name. It was a bit causal for two, who just met, to be on a first name basis so soon but Kagome innocently figured, he was just trying to be friendly, she could appreciate that.

"Thank you, are you enjoying the party Kouga?" Kagome brightly asked.

"More so, now that the boring business talk seems to be over with. Would you care to walk over to the bar and get a drink with me Kagome?" he asked not giving Kagome a chance to introduce him to her friends.

"Oh um..." Kagome began, but thankfully getting cut off by Inuyasha who was walking back to the table of friends with his arm around Kikyo's shoulders.

"This chick is one hell of a dancer," Inuyasha said.

Pinching Inuyasha's ear and ignoring the tiny yelp he let out, she countered, "its Kikyo and you're not too shabby yourself."

"I like her, she's feisty," with a wide grin, he said referring to Kikyo.

They really seemed to hit it off.

Looking over to the yokai standing next to a seated Kagome, Inuyasha brashly stated, "Looks like your attracting wolves Kagome."

Kouga gave Inuyasha a not so friendly look and Kagome almost died of embarrassment.

Earning another pinch to the ear from Kikyo, asked a bit winded from dancing "so what's up guys?"

"Well…" Kouga answered "…I was asking Kagome if she would like to go get a drink over at the bar."

"That sounds like a great idea, let's all go!" exclaimed Sango, who secretly could tell Kagome was not fully comfortable going alone with Kouga.

"Yeah good idea." Said Rin who was following Sango's line of thought.

"Great…" Responded, Kouga, who was annoyed with the group of friends tagging along.

Kagome was grateful for her friend's keen observations, never mess with the force of the BFF's! It was like your own female army, always ready to have your back and tell which skinny jeans made your ass look fat.

The group made their way over to the bar and got some drinks, Kouga asked for a _Crown Royal_ on the rocks, Sango an apple martini. Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha all had beer.

"Hmmm, I don't know what to get…" Kagome thought aloud.

Kagome wasn't much of a drinker; she usually just drank whatever everyone else was having, and sparely.

"You can have what I'm drinking Kagome" Rin offered, she looked at the bartender and ordered "Two Cherry Bombs please".

"That sounds pretty interesting" Kagome stated looking at Rin.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Rin said.

"Heh, and it will fuck you up!" Said Inuyasha, who seemed a little, fucked up himself.

"Oh?" Kagome looked worried.

The bartender finished concocting, sitting the two drinks on the counter, Rin picked one up and handed it to Kagome with a smile. Kagome only realized just then that a Cherry Bomb was a cool, layered looking, shot.

"Come on, Kagome" Rin said "It's a fun drink, and I know you'll like the taste, besides your at a party, it's time you start partying!"

Laughing Kagome agreed, "Your right, cheers!" and lifted the drink and knocked it back.

"Wow! That IS good!" Kagome said loving the taste and feeling the slight heat of the liquor traveling down to her stomach.

"Told ya it was awesome, another round?" Rin joyfully questioned.

"Hells yeah," Kagome answered.

"Sango my dear, I believe Kagome has just found her poison."

"Its about damn time!" Sango laughed, as did everyone else.

* * *

The group of friends were laughing and joking with each other, while they drank. Kagome was feeling good... really good. All her nervousness, and embarrassment from earlier that day seemed to dissipate and melt away as she hung out with her friends. The liquor probably had something to do with that as well.

"I need to go to the restroom, Kagome will you come with me?" A very tipsy Rin asked an equally tipsy Kagome.

"Sure, lets go" Both girls made their way to the 'Ladies Room'.

"Man, why can't chicks go to the head by themselves?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"I've been wondering that for centuries myself Inuyasha." Kouga answered, shrugging.

"Babe, we've been here so long and haven't even danced yet, come on!" Sango said out of nowhere, dragging Miroku to the dance floor.

"Ready for round two, Inuyasha? Maybe this time you can keep up," Kikyo said teasingly.

"Wench, you wish you had my moves." He joked right back at her, as they walked following Sango and Miroku, who were already getting busy bumping and grinding on the dance floor. Leaving Kouga by himself at the bar.

Sesshomaru then walked up to the wolf yokai, "I see you've been stalking my employee Kouga."

"Hello Sesshomaru, and yeah, you could say that, I mean have you even gotten a glimpse of her tonight? Kami, that's a little sex kitten wrapped up in blue tonight, and her little friend is pretty hot too." Kouga crudely replied, looking as though he was imagining what he like to do with both girls and most likely, at the same time.

Sesshomaru knew Kouga spoke the truth when it came to Kagome, he honestly never spared her friend a glance; all of Kagome's best features were teasingly on display, taunting the more basic and primitive side of Sesshomaru. Just then, the said kitten came walking back over to the bar with her tiny friend in tow. Sesshomaru watched her make her way over back to the bar, she was wearing a short blue dress that showed more cleavage then he ever seen her expose, making him want to continue where he left off earlier that afternoon, and strappy silver stilettos that would look great hooked over his shoulders as he make the _kitten_ purr for him.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said smiling at her boss, as she and Rin walked up to the two demons standing at the bar.

"Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru greeted the young girl.

'I see were back to formalities again' she inwardly sighed.

"This is my guest, Rin" she introduced. Rin bowed as she greeted the taiyokai.

Rin turned her head looking over at Kagome, Rin eyes got big and conveyed a silent_ holy shit he's so fucking hot!_ look.

"Glad to see you two are back." Kouga welcomed the girls, "another round of drinks?"

"Don't mind if I do" Rin answered, hopping up in a bar stool.

Still feeling foggy from the drinks she already consumed, Kagome politely bowed out.

"Come on, Kagome, it's not everyday your at a party with an open bar!" Kouga pressed on.

"I believed Ms. Higurashi needs some fresh air, as does this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said, silencing the wolf demon.

He lifted his arm and offered is elbow to Kagome, "Join me." He said, making it sound more like an order then an invitation.

Kagome accepted looping her arm through Sesshomaru's, and they made their way to the front door of Yokai's and outside.

Sesshomaru led her across the street over to Shinjuku Gyoen, the public gardens known for their infamous cherry blossoms. Kagome wasn't as nervous as this afternoon, and she knew those Cherry Bombs that were still coursing strong through her veins, could take all the credit. Finding a place to sit, they enjoyed the fragrant, fresh air.

"You are enjoying this evening Ms. Higurashi" it was more of a statement then question.

Kagome answered anyway, "yes" staring at gold eyes.

A few moments passed and she hesitantly asked.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru reached out then, and gently grasped Kagome's chin in his clawed hand then bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He parted from her for a moment and whispered against her mouth "this Sesshomaru finally enjoys this evening", and replaced his mouth back to Kagome's lips.

Kagome, unlike that afternoon, immediately responded and opened up to the Daiyokai. She turned her body to face his and he lowered his hand from her chin, softly dragging his claws against the bare skin of Kagome's back that wasn't covered by her dress. The feel of Sesshomaru's sharp claws on her delicate skin made Kagome gasp in arousal instead of fear this time, and Sesshomaru kissed Kagome deeper. Feeling his wet, hot tongue stroking her own, was tightening places low inside her. Kagome was too enthralled by Sesshomaru's kiss to care about any consequences or repercussions, who cares this was her boss? Who cares she was out in public making out with her boss for that matter! She just knew that she could never possibly grow tired of this.

_Nothing has ever felt this good_ she was barely able to think to herself.

Sesshomaru pulled back, just a bit, and slowly and seductively licked Kagome's lips, sucking on them gently. Kagome was moaning, not caring if anyone else would hear, lust was starting to consume her, and there was no fighting it. She started to edge closer, and boldly sat on Sesshomaru's lap. Kagome's dress was hiked up in a not so ladylike fashion, and she was just drunk enough on drink and Sesshomaru not to care in the least. Groaning at Kagome's daring move Sesshomaru worked his mouth down Kagome's neck, again running his fangs down the sensitive flesh, only this time, Kagome didn't run away, she only moaned louder in encouragement. She wanted more. Kagome, who had a leg on either side of Sesshomaru, was beginning a pattern of tiny movements with her body unconsciously, against the Daiyokai.

Sesshomaru could smell and taste the lust Kagome was now living and breathing, and it was almost impossible to resist his yokai urges. He could feel his more basic self-rising, and knew he needed to get under control before he took the young girl in the Shinjuku Gyoen. Romantic maybe, but far from private. He needed to stop before it was too late.

_Soon_ he thought, he knew, he didn't want to wait longer, but he wanted and needed her more aware. Her reasoning and inhibitions were too clouded at this time.

With one last lick her the dark hair girl's neck Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist securing her, and began to stand up, allowing her body to slowly slide down his own. He inwardly smirked when Kagome's eyes widened when the front of her body slid over a region of his own that was a bit harder and tighter than other areas.

"I will take you back to your friends, surely they wonder where you've disappeared to."

Breathlessly she replied "okay."

Walking back into Yokai's, Sesshomaru gave Kagome a parting kiss, well more of a parting lick on the neck and whispered into the petite ear of hers with his deep voice "you are free for now little girl."

Anticipation swept over Kagome and the tiny human girl caught a ride on cloud nine back over to the table her friend's were occupying. Who were all by now, piss-drunk.

"Kagome you're back!" Gushed Kikyo, who was sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

Not brothering to hide her shock Kagome said "well hello you two, I see you gotten even more acquainted with each other."

"So Kagome…" Sango said loudly, to get the said girl's attention "I hear you and Sesshomaru ran off somewhere." Grin so large on her face, it went from ear to ear.

Kagome blushed. "We went outside, to get some fresh air."

"Oh I see…" Sango responded, winking at her friend.

"Kagome, what's wrong with your neck?" Rin asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, your neck is covered with all these puffy red lines." Kikyo added.

Bringing her hand up to touch her neck, Kagome could feel the raised flesh that was ever so slightly sore.

"Oh…I… I must have been bitten by a mosquito and scratched it." Kagome brilliantly thought up quick.

Looking at her group of friends, she realized, she was cleaver enough to pull one over on Sango, Kikyo, Rin and Miroku. But the hanyou and wolf demon staring at her neck, with the expressions are their faces, said they weren't so easily fooled. Their faces read that they recognized the red tracks of fangs. Inuyasha looked pissed as if his older half-brother did something wrong, a violation of some sort. Kouga's face read completely different, like he wished he were the one to have put those marks on her body, and in several other places as well.

_Looks like she does 'do' demon…_Kouga thought impurely.

Desperately wanting to draw attention away from her neck and get on with the night, which Kagome felt was now awesome, after her encounter with Sesshomaru she happily suggested to her friends, "Want me to go get another round of drinks?"

"Yeah!" they all replied in unison.

"Well I would love too, but I better go join the stiffs already" Kouga regretfully stated, as he stood up, to leave the group's table.

They all said their good-byes to the wolf demon.

"Too bad he's stuck on Kagome, I thought he was a good looking" Rin stated plainly.

Inuyasha patted Rin on the shoulder "his lost cutie".

"I think…if he had a brain he would have wanted you both." Miroku said nonchalantly.

With Inuyasha grinning in a masculine way, nodding, the three girls took turns telling Miroku what a lecher-pig he was.

About one hour, and three rounds later, Kagome was heavily leaning on Miroku talking to Sango. "Sesshomaru is just so…so fucking hot Sango, I get so…so flustered around him." Kagome exclaimed, arms flaring about in every direction.

Laughing Sango said "Yeah, before Miroku and I hooked up, he would get the same way, he would come around the bus station after work, getting all red while saying the dumbest shit" The girls laughed at the embarrassed looking Miroku. Sango looked over to him, kissing him on the cheek, "babe, it was so adorable".

"Fuck it's hot in here!" Kagome said loudly out of nowhere.

"No, Kagome your just drunk", Miroku corrected.

"Nahhhh…" Responded Kagome.

Sango started laughing at her friend, the lightweight.

Miroku turned his head over at Inuyasha, Kikyo and Rin with a serious look on his face, interrupting their conversation "you think she'll..." Signaling with his eyes over to Kagome "…you know, puke in my car? It's almost time to go, Naraku is meeting up with us in Kabukich", their after-party spot for the night.

"Babe don't worry I'll take care of her." Sango said, in an attempt to reassure her boyfriend, his violet eyes were filled with dread, picturing the drunken girl getting sick in his vehicle.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said lifting Kikyo out of his lap making way towards the front door of Yokai's, his friends following.

"Shouldn't the manager stay and help clean up Inuyasha?" Rin asked while walking.

"Pssshhh… wench don't be ridiculous, we hire an outside company to clean this shit up."

Trying to keep up, were Sango and Miroku dragging their friend. Kagome kept insisting that she needed to say good-bye to Sesshomaru.

"Maybe not such a good idea at the moment babe…" Sango tried reasoning with the wasted girl.

"Awww, I really wanted to say good-(high-pitch-voice)-bye!" Kagome whined loudly.

"Oh fuck, Miroku she's whining… Help me get her to the car faster!" Sango ordered.

Just getting out of the resturant was a mission, and now they had to walk all the way around to the back where Miroku's car was parked.

"Gimme a second." A drunken Kagome pleaded.

Laughing Sango complied, releasing the arm of Kagome's she had around her neck. Leaning on the building wall Kagome lifted her foot starting to clumsy remove the straps of her tiny silver shoes.

"What is she doing?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Thessse sssshoes are killing meee…!" Kagome slurred.

Drunken and forgetful, Kagome who was, now standing on one silver stiletto, having difficulty removing her shoe, moved her arm, the one she supporting herself against the wall. She of course lost her balance, and down she went, bumping her head on the concrete wall and landing most ungraciously on her ass, still wearing both shoes too.

"Owwwwww!" She managed to half yell, half moan.

Before anyone could see, Kagome was in strong arms against a very strong chest wrapped in black silk.

"Sesssshooomarru-ssammma!" She exclaimed while rubbing the sore bump on the side of her head.

Sesshomaru looked over to Sango and her boyfriend, "Ms. Higurashi is in no condition to go out anywhere, you two go on, this Sesshomaru will take Kagome home."

"Oh, um, well, that's very nice of you to offer Sesshomaru-sama…" Losing her train of thought for a half a second Sango paused…regaining it, she continued "…but maybe it would be best if I took Kagome home." she nervously suggested.

Just then Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Rin, who were waiting around the back at Yokai's shouted for them to 'hurry-the-fuck-up!'

Rolling his eyes at the bunch of unruly drunks, Sesshomaru said, "Go along with your friends." Face-hardened, leaving no room for an argument.

"Well, o...okay," Sango finally agreed, being trashed herself; it didn't take much to convince the girl. Better judgment out, yummy apple martini in!

"Bye Kagome, we'll talk to you tomorrow"

Sango and Miroku left, headed towards the back of the resturant.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his arms, who, apparently, had fallen asleep while he was convincing the girl's friends to leave her in his care.

"Hn."

Turn off the lights; Kagome's party was officially over…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**A/N: This chapter contains a lemon.**

With sunlight glaring through a window shining brightly in Kagome's eyes, she woke none to gently. Opening her midnight blues, waiting for the sleepy curtain of fog to clear, she rubbed her eyes trying to focus her vision. Her head hurt, not an intense pain, but a minor headache. She reached up and touched the side of her head feeling a small bump. It was sore.

_Ouch._

Looking around Kagome realized she didn't recognize her surroundings; this was a bedroom she had never been in before. She had been sleeping in an oversize sleigh style bed made of dark wood with luxurious black silk sheets. There were dark wood nightstands on either side of the said bed and a matching bureau across the room.

She was a bright girl, she made high marks in her classes, and usually made decently wise decisions, and it just didn't take a rocket scientist to know whose room she had been sleeping in.

_Oh shit…_

Sitting up in the bed for a better look around, the cool silk sheet slid down her chest and stomach. That's when it occurred to her that she was only clothed in her red lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh shit!" she said, the phrase rushing out of her.

_Where's my dress? More importantly why am I not in it?_ Kagome questioned herself.

She looked around searching for a clock, wanting to at least know what time it was, but

Kagome was unsuccessful in locating one. However, she did spot her silver clutch on one of the nightstands and leaned over to snatch it. Opening her purse she pulled out her cell phone.

_10:00 AM_ read the digital clock on the phone.

Flipping the phone open she saw she had two missed calls and 5 new text messages. Scrolling through the messages she read them, one by one.

Message 1_ [Call Me! Lastnite was crazy! I wanna tell you bout it! LOL! 3 Sango.]_

Message 2 [_Dude I just called Ur house Ur mom said U weren't there… Sesshomaru was suppose 2 take U home…Sango.]_

Message 3_ [I made up sum lie 2 Ur mom bout U goin' 2 the library w/ Rin, so everything seemed kool… Sango.]_

Message 4 [_Wait…Ur mom believed U B the library on a Sat this early? LOL U dork! :P…Sango]_

Message 5 [_Ok I'm really startin' 2 freak out…plz call me! Sango.]_

Closing the phone and replacing it in the clutch, Kagome just rolled her eyes at her dear but at times, obnoxious friend.

_I need to find my dress and get out of here._ She thought to herself.

Before she could finish the thought, the door to the bedroom opened, and Kagome instinctively lifted the black silk to cover her nearly bare chest. Walking through the door Sesshomaru, again, like yesterday, was wearing the loose, black, pajama pants. This time though he also wore the matching black, long sleeved, buttoned down shirt, only the buttons weren't closed and the shirt was opened exposing his chest and stomach. His perfectly straight silver hair was loose. This was the first time Kagome ever saw his hair untied and free.

_Gorgeous_ instantly came to her mind.

He made his way over to the bed carrying a glass of water and a mug with steam rising from it. He sat on the side of the bed where Kagome was half laying, half sitting. Without a word he offered her the glass of water, and until then, it didn't occur to her just how thirsty she was. She accepted the glass, and downed it of its contents in about three gulps, while he slowly sipped his coffee from the mug.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome calmly; face blank, and said "Good morning Kagome."

Not returning the greeting Kagome replied, "Thank you for the water, Sesshomaru-sama. What am I doing here…and in your bedroom?"

Smirking just a bit, "You're welcome, and yes this is my bedroom."

Keeping her left hand on the sheet to keep herself covered, she raise the right and rubbed the sore spot on her head and said, a bit harshly "Why am I here?" confusion outweighing embarrassment.

Sesshomaru learned that the tiny human female seemed to be 'grumpy' when waking up in a bed that was not her own, and with a hang over.

_Hn._

"You were incapacitated last night, this Sesshomaru believed taking you home to your family, in the condition you were in, would have not been wise."

Kagome had to agree. Showing up at her house, where her mother, grandfather and younger brother were, witnessing her as drunk as a skunk, may not have gone over too well, and likely would earned her a long and totally just, lecture on responsibility from her Gramps.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"You are again, welcome." He replied, his voice deep, with a smirk creeping up.

"Why do I have this bump on the side of my head?" she asked another question.

"When leaving the party, you fell and hit your head."

"I have a small headache but it doesn't hurt that bad." She stated.

"This Sesshomaru was able to convince you to take an aspirin, when we arrived here." He informed Kagome.

_I don't remember any of this…_ she thought.

Saving the best for last, she finally asked, "Where's my dress and why am I not in it?"

She asked almost accusingly.

"I sent to it be dry cleaned earlier this morning. You are not wearing it because you, took it off."

"I did?" She asked shocked, almost not believing.

"You took off the garment after several complaints of the temperature in this Sesshomaru's home. And after this Sesshomaru attempted to make you more comfortable by adjusting the thermostat two times." He answered with a disgruntled look on his face, all traces of a smirk gone.

Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru then and just sat there and thought, _Man, if it was anyone else but me, I would be laughing my butt off right now, man he looks irritated._

Interrupting her musings, Sesshomaru spoke, "You may use this Sesshomaru's bathroom and bathe, if you wish."

_Hmmm…_ Went through Kagome's mind.

The opportunity to wash away some drunken induced sleepiness sounded very appealing to Kagome at the moment.

"Clothes for you will be laid out on the bed, and clean towels are already in the bathroom."

He said gesturing over to a door on the opposite side of the room.

Standing up, Sesshomaru headed towards the bedroom door to give Kagome privacy. Just before he walked out Kagome called out after him. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

He turned back eyebrow slightly raised.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night…it was very kind of you." She said softly, not out of embarrassment, but out of sincerity.

"Hn." And Sesshomaru walked out of the bedroom leaving Kagome alone.

Stepping into the bathroom, Kagome wasn't shocked by its size. It was a large modern bathroom with beautiful skylights right above the shower, allowing the sunshine to fill and light up the room. Of course, the bathroom was a very clean white. White marble floors and tub. The fixtures were shiny silver. There was a separate shower stall, which you would step into, no curtain needed. Next to the shower was a rack with two very thick, pushy, bright red, clean towels. Kagome walked over to the shower and turned the silver knob, and started the water. Adjusting the temperature to her liking, she stripped out of her bra and panties and stepped into the warm, soothing spray of water. She took her time soaping up and washing herself. While Kagome was bathing it occurred to her how calm she reacted to waking up in Sesshomaru's bed.

_I guess it really hasn't hit me yet,_ she figured.

Not wanting to lose her calm and cool attitude she thought about what she did remember from the night before. The great time she had with her friends. Inuyasha's hysterical dancing, and the interesting, connection that seemed to sprout between Kikyo and him. More importantly, she thought about the time she shared with Sesshomaru in the gardens. The feel of kiss, his strong hands touching her, and how good it made her feel, no drunken, sleepy haze could make her forget that. It was strongly embedded into her mind. Rinsing the soapsuds from her now clean body, she decided to replay her steamy encounter in the gardens with Sesshomaru. She remembered how excited she got the night before and those Cherry Bombs only fueled her passionate desire for the taiyokai.

She sighed.

Finishing the cleansing of her hair and body, Kagome felt a million times better. Her head didn't seem to hurt as much, surely thanks to Sesshomaru's smart idea of feeding her the pain reliever, and suggesting the refreshing shower. Clean and now newly reenergized she turned off the water and reached over to grab one of the red towels. Taking her time drying off, Kagome wondered what clothes Sesshomaru got for her to wear.

"I guess I find out soon enough" she spoke to herself.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed how her eyes seemed to pop with bright blue color and her hair was darkened with water, stuck to the sides of her face and back. Kagome attempted to 'finger-comb' some of the tangles out of her hair. Wrapping herself up in the fluffy towel, she walked over the door leading to the bedroom and opened it.

There, sitting on the side of the bed facing the bathroom door was Sesshomaru. Arms reached out on each side of him leaning back, he looked as though he'd been waiting patiently for her to finish her shower. His expression serious, as eyes trailed their way down the length of Kagome's body. His liquid gold eyes seemed to follow some of the droplets of water rolling down her tan, velvety-smooth legs that she missed drying off.

The room was so incredibly quiet.

Kagome's eyes spotted clothing on the dark wood bureau, her clothing in fact. A spare change of clothes she kept in her locker at the resturant.

_Good thing I don't keep a lock on it_, she mused.

Eyes locking back to Sesshomaru's she noticed the gold colors of his irises were beginning to lace with a blood red. She was no fool. He was Daiyokai. And maybe a human's lust is reveled by scent, but his eyes said exactly what he was feeling at that time. He wanted her, and nothing would allow her to deny that she felt the same for him.

She was no longer scared of who or what he was. At this very moment she was alone with Sesshomaru in his bedroom, the great taiyokai, the well-respected business owner, and to her, they were the only two beings on earth. Fuck what anyone would think, friends, family, co-workers. Nobody else mattered. This change of heart didn't unsettle Kagome. No, it empowered her. Desire was over-ruling any insecurities she may once had. How long would this new confidence last?

She didn't care.

Right now in this moment of time, with his red-tinged, predatory stare, and her burning body, she knew what he wanted, and exactly what she needed. She lifted her arm and tugged the red towel free, allowing it to drop to the bedroom floor, presenting her nude body to the perfect godlike creature sitting on the bed and took a step in his direction.

* * *

Standing, Sesshomaru met her half way. Reaching his arms out, he wrapped them around her naked form; large hands scooped her up by her smooth, firm, and plush ass, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist. He locked his lips to hers in a maddening, deep, and thorough kiss. His tongue was wildly stroking hers, desperately making sure he didn't leave one area of her mouth untouched. Her heat pressed up against his bare stomach was emitting the intoxicating scent of her lust. Sesshomaru took deep, slows breaths of it, savoring, the girls natural exotic perfume. Breaking the kiss, he walked them both back to the bed and he gently laid her down, sitting next to her on the edge. Looking down at Kagome he took his time, eyes traveling, appreciating her beauty, not wanting to take any of it for granted. He adored her smooth, flawless skin, her thick and shiny dark hair, and bright blue eyes. His stare went from her eyes to her perfectly sized, round, and perky breasts. They were calling to him, begging to be touched. He would comply. He touched her stomach, trailing his claws so slowly upwards, taking his time. The pace was causing Kagome to breathe hard and deep. Finally he reached her breasts, and a strong, longed fingered hand cupped the aching mound. She gasped. Squeezing lightly, he brought his empty hand up to the other uncovered breast and did the same. Pinching and softly tugging on her nipples with his thumb and forefingers, he rolled them causing them to rise and stiffen.

Kagome arched her back and lifted her chin, moaning. Sliding his hand up, with her breast still cupped, he extended long fingers, touching the very tip of her chin to regain the girl's attention. She looked down at him and his eyes were smoldering, and more red.

He lowered his head to her breast, and Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took hot and strong licks of her flesh.

"Ohhh…" She cried out.

Her inexperienced mews of rapture would be his undoing.

Moving on to its pair he continued, this time sucking on her nipple, pulling on it with lips, into his mouth. Kagome was frantically and unsuccessfully trying to rid Sesshomaru of his shirt, sliding it down his arms. Concentrating was so hard. She wanted to touch him, run her tiny hands down the bare skin of his strong muscular back. Granting the girl what she desired, Sesshomaru sat up and removed his shirt tossing it aside. Instantly her small human hands were on his body. Before returning to her chest, Sesshomaru moved, positioning himself between Kagome's legs. With more force, he roughly grabbed a hold of her breast once again, and sucked as much into his mouth as he possibly could.

Kagome writhed as she called out. No words, just sounds of incoherent pleasure.

His mouth was magic. So rough, dangerous and undeniably sexy. She had never had these sorts of feelings evoked before. To be wanted, touched and absolutely and completely taken. Her mind was becoming overloaded with sensation, having its difficultly keeping up with her body, but she refused to become overwhelmed. Kagome's body was becoming so heavy with need it pained her. Ceasing her caressing of his strong back, she reached out and nested her fingers in that silky head of hair of his. Determined not to let him moved away from her, never to stop.

He decided to run his fangs across one of the delicate mounds, causing Kagome to let go of his long silver hair and franticly grab the black silk sheets, while earning a throaty moan. Sesshomaru had to will himself, even pleaded, not to bite her, refusing what his inner self was urging. It wanted blood, hers. It wanted that warm, cherry-red juice to flow into his mouth and feed his very beast. But he inwardly told himself that he, Sesshomaru, was too civilized and would refused to scare the girl like the other day, especially after she had finally given into her desires. He wouldn't let the animalistic part he hid ruin this. He would push those feelings aside.

_For now…_ Went through his mind.

Breaking free of Kagome's well-used chest, he looked down at her, her eyes were glossy and she looked as if she were more intoxicated now then last night. She reached up to him and locked her hands behind his head pulling his mouth to hers. She kissed him. Like herself, her kiss was tiny, soft and delicate. Gently she sucked one of the taiyokai's firm lips into her mouth and nibbled gently. He groaned, deep and loud.

Pinning her hands above her head with one of his, he used his free hand move down her side and firmly cup her. Groaning again at the immense heat radiating from her fragile and most feminine part. He lifted and leaned back some, sliding his hand's grip from Kagome's hands to her elbows, efficiently still pinning her. His other hand urged her to spread her legs a bit further, fully exposing herself to Sesshomaru's view. Just as he pictured her, a beautiful, inviting, perfect, peachy-pink. He guided his hand down, touching her and learned her body was wet. He slowly, teasingly, stroked her naked and yearning flesh, enticing another gasp.

Her soft human sounds of need were hypnotic.

His experienced long fingers played with her. Her breathing became labored and louder, more necessary and difficult to control. Her body dared his fingers to enter and explore her. He inserted one, feeling the soft silky folds. Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru worked her begging body, pushing the long skilled finger in and out, making her impossibly wetter, and ready. Pulling his hand away from her lower body and releasing her arms with the other, Sesshomaru rid himself of the cotton black pants.

Kagome lifted her head and finally saw Sesshomaru is all his glory. Eyes widened at the sight. Pale, long, thick and incredibly hard. He grasped his length and directed it to her opening, not inserting. He rubbed the tip over her small opening, smearing her moisture over the tip essentially driving her mad with need.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she moaned.

He looked up to her with red stained eyes; the tiny human female was panting, so hot and needy. Breathing deeply he watched her luscious breasts rise and fall with the movement of her chest.

Voice deep and thick with lust he spoke, "Would this Sesshomaru's body inside your own, satisfy you…Kagome?"

Another heat spell washed her body, hearing those words come out of the sexiest creature alive she answered in absolute honesty.

"Yes."

He aligned himself to her entrance and pushed himself inside her tight, slick innocence.

"Ahhhhh..." She screamed out, partly due to the sudden intrusion, but mostly due to the quick immense pleasure that shot through her body.

Sesshomaru, encouraged by Kagome's screams pushed himself deeper into her tight, snug body. Gripping her hips with sharp-clawed hands he began to work himself in and out. The feel of her virgin opening being force to accommodate his girth was maddening and mind-blowing. The girl simply felt too good to be real. Kami created her especially for him, he was sure of it. Moving in and out, sliding against her soft, gripping, female walls he found himself a most pleasurable pace.

Kagome's hands were latched onto Sesshomaru's shoulders, petite fingers digging into his hard yokai flesh. She was swimming in pleasure. The feel of his body moving inside hers was unimaginable. He was stretching her, filling her small self completely. It was heaven.

_Never want this to stop, never…_ The words rang through her head over and over again.

Picking up his pace, Sesshomaru needed to feel more of that addicting friction. Grunting out his masculine pleasure, he moved down towards Kagome. Using one arm for support, and the other to continue teasing her quivering lower body. Thumb directly above his entering length, he rubbed in hurried, circled motions. His mouth found her beloved little neck and he began to bathe it with lips and tongue.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama!" she wailed.

Kagome's lower body was becoming tense. Her legs beginning to have little uncontrollable spasms, back arching, writhing off the bed in attempt to get closer to him. Then finally it happened, she was sent high. Maybe it was his talented fingers that sent her over the edge; maybe it was his lower body's expert movements, most likely it was both. Kagome was washed away in pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her tiny, sensitive form. Drowning in the most extreme euphoria she had ever felt. She was gone to the world, feeling and living Sesshomaru's will over her senses.

Sesshomaru groaned a very deep, baritone, and almost illegible "Good girl."

Her lower body convulsed against his length, pulling and squeezing his body even tighter. He quicken he movements acknowledging his own release was near. He leaned back again gripping Kagome's hips and pushed into her hard and fast. Staring deep into Kagome's blue eyes he grunted and allowed himself to go. He felt himself pour into her welcoming body; it was so warm and thick, essentially bringing her one more time. They both cried out together.

A long moment passed in silence, only the necessary sounds of breathing could be heard.

Sesshomaru eventually leaned back on his heels and looked down at the small female still panting, breath still irregular. Reluctantly he pulled himself from her, separating the two, and moved to Kagome's side, lying on the bed.

Kagome focused on catching her breathe. Willing herself to calm down. She had just been on the best high of her life, and recuperating was difficult. After a few minutes breathing seem like an easier task. Kagome slowly lifted herself up on her elbows and looked over at a smirking, and utterly pleased taiyokai. Sweaty and still panting slightly with a flushed face, she spoke saying the only thing her brain was capable of producing at the moment.

With an exhausted voice she managed a "Wow…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Sunday afternoon was warm and sunny. Kagome laid out a soft blanket on the grass back behind her family's shrine. Enjoying the sun's warm ray's hitting her skin. Sunbathing was just so relaxing, plus it gave her the change to wear her cute yellow string bikini. Doing nothing, just listening to her MP3 player and watching birds in the surrounding trees, Kagome was at a rarely achieved peace. Picking up a glass of ice-cold lemonade and taking a sip, she sat it back down next her small tub of fresh picked cherries her mother picked up at the local market. Bliss, no other word could best describe her at the moment.

_This is just so unreal…_

Closing her eyes and wiggling her toes to the music Kagome didn't see her three friends pour out of the shrine's back door and approach her.

"Hey Kagome." Said Sango.

With her ear-buds in place and the music pumping loudly, the greeting went unnoticed by the tanning young girl.

"HEY KAGOME!" Sango this time shouted.

This time, the greeting wasn't unnoticed and also managed to startle the girl causing her to yelp and jump.

Pulling out the ear-buds, Kagome said. "Hi guys, Sango you scared the shit outta me."

"Hey Kagome" Rin said.

The three girls all sat down on Kagome's blanket, joining her.

"Well, speaking of scaring the shit out somebody, you did a great job of that yesterday.'

Sango said eyeing Kagome.

"Yeah, I wish you would have just called Sango back. She was annoying the hell out of me yesterday, driving me up a freaking wall!" Kikyo added.

"I sent you a text yesterday Sango"

"Um yesterday night, you sent a text"

Sango continued "'I'm home and I'll talk to you tomorrow'… so informative Kagome really".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Kagome said feeling slightly guilty.

She just couldn't talk last night after she got home from Sesshomaru's. She didn't want to call her friends, or talk to her mom, she just wanted be alone. Her head was still spinning, and she really need time to let everything sink in, no pun intended. She just sat on her bed last night hugging her favorite plushy, a character from one of the mangas she reads and thought about the recent 'events'. Giving up your virginity to some guy, errr… Some taiyokai is one of the biggest things that happen in a girls' life, at least in Kagome's life.

"It's ok Kagome, we were just worried" Rin smiled.

"So…where were you?" Kikyo asked grinning, like she already knew the answer.

Kagome looked at her three friends, they were all grinning, although it looked as though Rin was trying to hide it, she was failing, but trying no less.

Shocking them all, she answered nonchalantly "I was at Sesshomaru's place."

"I KNEW ITTTTT!" Sango shrieked.

Poking Kikyo's upper arm Sango carried on "Told you, see, again I was right!"

"Dude! Stop poking me! You'd have to be on drugs not to have figured that one out. I mean, she did leave the party with him." Kikyo stated.

Looking back over to Kagome, looking pale and ashamed Sango said, "Kagome, look, I'm so sorry I ditched you. I didn't mean to, just Sesshomaru insisted on taking you and I wasn't sober enough to disagree, please don't be mad."

Kagome inwardly had to smile. Her crazy friend, who seemed at most times to have to most mixed up, backwards priorities was generally worried that Kagome would be upset with her. She might be a party girl, but Sango was a true friend, who cared.

Smiling, Kagome reassured her friend, "I'm not mad at all, Sango, I think we were all pretty gone Friday night."

"Phewww! I thought maybe you weren't calling me because you were pissed." Sango said relieved.

"No my cell just lost battery and I kind of crashed early last night." Kagome answered.

"Well now that apologies are made, lets move on to the important stuff." Rin said while shifting and stretching out her legs.

"Yeah, Rin's right, so what happened that night you spent with Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked, then looked down spotting the tub of cherries, grabbed one and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, honestly I really don't remember, I drank too much." Kagome answered, again feeling a bit guilty.

Rin looked down at her lap, and muttered a "sorry…" She was the one who introduced Kagome to the killer shots.

"Did Sesshomaru try to put the moves on you again that night back at his place?" Sango asked.

"No."

Sango eyed Kagome, studying the girl. Eyebrows knitted together she interrogated," You say he didn't try anything with you that night at his place, what about the next day, since obviously that's where you woke up?"

Grinning, Kagome just couldn't help it, she said, "yes that's where I woke up."

"Oh Kagome, stop lollygagging and just tell us already!" Kikyo said just barely annoyed.

The two other girls nodded their agreement with Kikyo.

Looking down at her toes just not able to make eye contact, Kagome spoke, "I guess the next day he tried something, or… well maybe it was me who tried something…ugh…I don't remember…" The last part ending in what could only be described as a whine.

Nostrils flaring in disgust at the unattractive whine Sango probed further, "Kagome did something happen?"

Cheeks flooded in a rush of red right before the three girls very eyes, the blush traveled all the way up to Kagome's ears. She knew she would end up telling them, she trusted her friends. That wasn't the issue; it was just actually vocalizing it that was giving her the trouble. It would be the first time she said it out loud.

Sighing, she answered, kind of… "Yeah something happened." Stating it all in one rushing breath.

"Again! I was right!" Sango said to Rin, as if the two girls were debating it earlier.

Looking over to Kagome, Rin asked, "So what exactly happened?"

"Uh…well…" she stammered.

Again, staring at her toes Kagome was working up the nerve to tell her friends. When Kikyo reached down and picked up another bright red cherry.

"Kagome" Kikyo said gaining her attention, making her look up and away from the oh-so-interesting toes of hers.

Grinning, lifting the small piece of fruit to her mouth, Kikyo continued, "Did Sesshomaru…pop…" she squeezed the fruit causing it to burst, making red, sweet juice drip down her fingers, "…your cherry?"

All three girls paused, and stared, waiting for their friend's reply. Kagome looked at all of them with their serious faces.

Taking a deep breath she answered a very quiet "Yes."

Let the squealing commence...

* * *

"WOW…WOW…WOW!" Sango kept repeating.

Ignoring Sango's blabbering Kikyo asked, "so how was it?"

"Well to be honest, knowing I really don't have anybody to compare it to, I still have to say, pretty fucking amazing!" Kagome replied smiling. Happiness seemed to just ooze from the small girl.

"Glad to hear it, I wish my first would have been a hottie like him" Kikyo stated.

"For real!" Sango added.

"Yeah, well he's definitely good looking, no one can could disagree with that. But the way I felt guys, it was different. I didn't feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, I didn't turn all red and freak out. It was like I knew that I was absolutely ready."

Kagome continued speaking "But now, its like the 'old Kagome' is coming back and I'm afraid I'll panic. I mean…I…I…"

"Slept with your boss?" Kikyo helped Kagome out.

"Yes…Oh Kami…" Dread was starting to rear its ugly head.

For a few minutes the four girls sat in silence, until finally Rin spoke breaking it.

"Man…now I'm the only virgin left…" Rin playfully complained.

They laughed.

"Well with the way Naraku was staring at you when we were in Kabukich, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you lose that particular characteristic about yourself" Kikyo joked.

Rin's eyebrows shot straight up to the top of her forehead.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Yeah, that hanyou totally wants this" Rin said pointing to herself.

"He's a pretty sexy guy too." Sango said smirking.

"I will have to agree with Sango, he is, in a dark freakishly way." Kikyo said.

Rin looked away for a moment, then looked back "well maybe, but back on the topic of Kagome…"

Kagome cursed mentally. She was hoping the subject would have stayed on Rin for just a little bit longer, she was happy, the experience itself was great, but she still didn't feel so comfortable talking about it. This was just so new.

"…So do you think this was a one time thing? Or the beginning of something more?" Rin finished.

Shocked, Kagome hadn't taken the time to think about that. Was this just a one-time fling? Would work now be awkward? She didn't know.

_Oh shit! Work. How should I act? How will he act? As if nothing happened, or…_ Kagome thought, her mind spitting a million questions at her at once.

Sensing Kagome's small inner battle of trying to answer that question, even to herself, Kikyo responded.

"Don't over think that too much Kagome. You'll make yourself crazy. Just live one day at a time and see where things go."

Releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Kagome said, "Your right Kikyo, I'm not going to stress myself out. Besides if I'm going to, it might as well be over school anyways..."

She didn't get to study at all this weekend. How would she be able to focus on schoolwork after this? One bold move, on one Saturday morning, felt like it was flipping Kagome's world upside down.

" …I have a two big exams next week and I haven't even begun studying for them!"

Clearing her throat, gaining Kagome's attention, Rin stated, " and that's why you have your totally awesome friend Rin to help you cram."

Rin continued, "In return of course I need you to quiz me, to get me ready for my Linguisticss exam."

"Nerd alert…nerd alert…" Sango started to annoyingly blurt out.

The three girls rolled their eyes. Kikyo actually chucked a cherry at the girl's forehead.

"Okay we have till the end of today to relax, what do you ladies propose we do?" Kikyo asked.

"Hmmm…"

"Wait!" Sango hollered.

She gained all their attentions.

"Before we decide what to do, first, Kagome must describe Sesshomaru naked, in detail, including his piece!"

"Haha! Are you fucking joking…? His piece…? Who's the nerd now…?" Kikyo managed to ask in between her laughter.

Rin was just silent giving Sango a strange face. Kagome looked as though she was reminiscing, probably about Sesshomaru's 'piece'.

"Oh come on, like you two didn't see him at the party, and aren't dying know…" Sango said pointing at Kikyo and Rin.

All four girls laughed it up.

* * *

Monday afternoon, Kagome ran inside Yokai's. As usual she was late, and trying to catch her breath from running all the way from the train station to the resturant.

"Damn that early train!" she said to herself, shaking her fist at no one.

Quickly going through her routine she went to the locker room freshened up, changed, and was back out in the dining area in no time.

While making her way to the hostess station Kagome was thinking about how the last time she was at work, it was the beginning of one of the most incredible experiences of her life, or at least, so far.

Snapping out of her musings, Inuyasha walked up with a tall female yokai. As Kagome got a better look at the yokai accompanying Inuyasha she realized that it was the same female yokai that was talking to Sesshomaru the night of the party.

She was a tall female, almost reaching Inuyasha's height, and she was also a very curvaceous female as well, almost unnaturally so. The closer they approached, the clearer it was to see that she had a breast augmentation.

_Yokai's get their boobs done? Holy crap those things are huge!_ To Kagome, it wasn't very tasteful and a bit extreme.

_To each their own, I suppose._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, hey great to see you" Inuyasha greeted the hostess.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said cheerfully greeting the hanyou.

"Kagome I would like you to meet Kagura, she'll be working here for awhile, she's project manager for the expansion of Yokai's, we plan on opening one in the states, Kagura this is our 'hostess with the most-tis', Kagome" Inuyasha said Kagome cringed, she hated it when Inuyasha called her that, it was just so…so lame.

Looking over to Kagura, Kagome noticed she was wearing a very tight, fuchsia, tailored skirt suit. The cut of the suit would have been flattering for anyone with more 'average' proportions, but on her it just looked awkward. But Kagome had to admit the yokai had beautiful facial features and very lovely crimson eyes. She wore her black hair in a complicated up-do. Just something about the expression on her face made her look so cold and less attractive.

"Hello Kagura, I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said smiling at the yokai.

Not bothering to even acknowledge Kagome's introduction, Kagura said to Inuyasha while stepping away, "come Inuyasha, show me the other dining area."

Before leaving to catch up with Kagura, Inuyasha, looked at Kagome, "hey ignore her kid, she's a bitch. I'll talk with you later, in the mean time Sesshomaru requested you in his office." Inuyasha left Kagome by the hostess station to follow Kagura.

Now Kagome was excited, for the first time, being requested to Sesshomaru's office. This would be the first time she has seen him since Saturday, and since, well…since they were 'together'.

Walking down the hall towards Sesshomaru's office she quickly swiped on some cherry flavored chapstick, noticing how dry her lips and mouth got when she was nervous or excited. Reaching the tall solid door, she knocked.

Kagome stood waiting, wondering how long it would take to gain permission to enter the office today. The door opened fast. Usually Kagome would let herself in once she got the 'ok' so the small change threw her off guard. She instinctively took a step back. Suddenly Sesshomaru was grabbing Kagome, by the upper forearm and pulling her inside the plain white office rather forcefully.

She yelped.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?"

The taiyokai tugged on her arm practically dragging the girl towards his desk. Once to the side of his black lacquered desk, Sesshomaru shoved Kagome down, making her sit on the desk with her shapely legs and feet dangling off the floor.

She tried again, voice sounding confused, "Sesshomaru-sama…?"

He stared at her, saying nothing, while unbuttoning his shirtsleeves and rolling them up.

Finally he spoke. "You are late."

He looked dead serious and all business. Where things back to how they were before? Had nothing really changed between them?

Kagome began to explain, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, you see, I missed the train…"

Not allowing her to finish her explanation, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome towards the smooth top of the desk's surface, until her shoulders were touching the hard desk. He slid her lovely black dress up to her hips and hooked his long slender fingers under the sides of her delicate panties, slowly dragging them to her feet. The cool air was shockingly cold against her bare lower body.

Sesshomaru kneeled down to his knees bringing him face-to-face with her soft, pink possession.

"This Sesshomaru does not tolerate tardiness…Kagome," the Daiyokai drawled out in a low deep voice, warm breath fanning against her skin.

He leaned in then, rubbing his magenta marked cheek against her smooth thigh.

Kagome thought _Am I missing something here?_

Just then Kagome felt something long and wet slide over her private flesh.

A sudden intake of breath and Kagome let out a rather large gasp.

"Ahhh…"

Running his tongue wickedly slow over her now hot and achy opening, her body started to become wet, mixing with the moisture from Sesshomaru's mouth. Distracted by his tongue Kagome forgot she was on Sesshomaru's desk, in his office, at Yokai's, her job.

Using his fingers to aid him, he searched her body for that sweet and oh-so sensitive spot. Finding the tiny spot above her opening he licked it with hard, sure strokes, and then took it into his mouth sucking on it.

"Oh Kami! Yessssss…." She moaned, at the tingling waves of pleasure that shot through her.

Replacing his tongue with a clawed finger, Sesshomaru continued to rub the girl's sweet spot, causing her to lift her ass from the desk, in attempt to get closer the Daiyokai's mouth.

Sesshomaru drove his tongue inside of her wet walls. Groaning at the taste of her of natural medley of desire. He greedily swallowed as much as he could.

Confused at how or what exactly brought this on, somewhere in the back of her mind she thought. _Oh, Kami, I plan on missing the train everyday if this is what I have to face each time._

He then had his tongue and finger again, trade places. Sticking one finger back inside her soaking wet body, and sucking her swollen flesh into his mouth. He began to pump his long, lean, clawed-tip finger in and out, causing Kagome head to thrash from side to side.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama….Sesshomaru-sama…" she kept repeating.

She desperately wanted to grab hold of something, something to grip, preferably his silky hair but he was to far for her to reach. Kagome settled on balling her tiny hands into little fists.

His pace quickened and he added another finger, stretching and filling her. He worshipped the way her body grasped so tightly onto his fingers, almost refusing to let go.

Panting, and moaning Kagome felt the stirrings of the heated flood inside her body that was demanding to be set free. All the signs were there, so heavy, so tight and tense. It was getting closer.

"Sesshomaru-sama…I'm so close! Yes…Ahhh… I'm gonna come..." She warned the Daiyokai.

Sesshomaru could also feel the tightening and hardening of his own body. Demanding perfect refuge inside her hot tiny body.

Abruptly Sesshomaru stood up. Kagome was shocked at the lost, so confused.

Breathing hard and aching uncontrollably, she panted out a "huh?"

Sesshomaru began rolling down his sleeves and refastening the buttons, all while Kagome lifting her head up stared at him in total confusion. He bent down and picked up her satin-pink panties and plainly handed them back to her.

Not understanding what he was doing Kagome hesitantly accepted her pink panties, but didn't put them on, just held them staring at Sesshomaru.

_What the hell is going on…?_ She thought trying to make sense of his behavior.

Walking over to his office door Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with the back of his clawed hand and looked back at Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru warned you there would be consequences for your next tardy arrival."

He opened the door, stepped out and closed it, leaving Kagome on top of his desk; dress pushed up, disheveled, and exposed to the world...Well Sesshomaru's office at least.

But he left her! Completely unsatisfied, even painfully so. She now had a very tight uncomfortable knot in her lower body that she now have to deal with, work with even, for the rest of the evening.

Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the door, smoothing his shirt and pulling any stray hairs out of his face, tightening his ponytail and as he began to walk away with a smirk on his face, he distantly heard with his sensitive yokai hearing, tiny fists slamming down on a hard surface and a very frustrated and exasperated "Are you fucking kidding me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Adjusting her clothing and replacing her satin panties, Kagome left Sesshomaru's office.

_I can't believe he did that!_ she thought.

Although it felt so good, too good, he just abandoned her. Right when she was about to release and come all over the taiyokai's face. Feeling the dull, persistent pain between her legs, Kagome was wondering how she was going to have to work all night with the uncomfortable pang. It's not like she could go to the lady's room and finish the job herself, or could she…

_What the hell I'm I thinking?_ Kagome was ashamed of herself. She almost seriously contemplated masturbating in the bathroom.

_Ugh, I got to get to work._

Walking downstairs into the main dining area, Kagome saw her friend Sango, making eye contact with the girl.

Sango made her way over to her very frustrated friend. "Hey Kagome I just made a killing off that party over there" Sango pointed to a large group of people dining at one of the larger tables.

"Glad to hear it" Kagome answered voice not matching her response.

"Yeah…freaking rich…" Sango stop herself, noticing her distressed friend.

"Hey you okay?" Sango asked.

Shaking her head, trying to ignore the dull unsatisfied feeling in her lower body she answered, smiling "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh…okay…" Sango said not quite believing but deciding to drop it.

"So did you meet Kagura?" Sango inquired.

"Oh the tall yokai? Yeah, Inuyasha introduced me earlier, well, he tried to introduce me at least, and she didn't seem too friendly." Kagome answered not really caring.

"Friendly? That chick is a total fucking bitch! You should see the way she's treating Inuyasha. Kikyo would kick her ass. Oh! And did you catch that fucking tacky-ass suit she's wearing? I mean, for the love of Kami who wears a fucking fuchsia suit? Honestly who? And don't get me started on her shoes…" Sango went on and on.

Sango, the one girl who seemed to be able to judge a person's character by the clothes they wore…what a weird girl.

As Sango continued her rambling, Inuyasha came strolling up to the two friends.

Muttering, "I swear, I'm going to ring that bitch's nec…WHOA…! What the fuck?"

Inuyasha suddenly covered his nose looking like he was about to barf his brains out.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango asked

"Yeah, you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome seconded Sango's question.

Taking a step closer to Kagome, Inuyasha got right in her face and took the barest of sniffs, followed by a sudden jump back and another look of disgust.

Feeling extremely awkward, Kagome lifted her dainty arm up and took a test sniff.

Puzzled Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I'm not smelling anything."

"You smell like fuckface's dog slobber."

"Haha! What the hell…? Huh?" questioned Sango.

Ignoring Sango, Inuyasha's face grew concerned, "Listen Kagome, I know you have this crush on my idiot brother. Why? I don't have a fucking clue. But I gotta tell you, Sesshomaru is old."

"Sooo…" said Sango.

Again ignoring Sango, he continued, "he's a very old full-blooded Daiyokai, Kagome, and I just don't know what you're expecting from him. I mean, what you see Sesshomaru as now, is pretty much what you'll get. Don't expect him to start feeling human emotions."

Kagome's face grew pale.

"I'm not saying this to burst your bubble or anything but your one of the sweetest, nicest, human girls I've met. And Kagome you're my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt." He finished.

Faking a smile Kagome responded, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm fine, and I don't expect anything." Her heart grew heavy as she lied.

She tweaked the hanyou's ear, and told her two friends she'd better get to work and walked over to the hostess station; the dinner rush would begin soon.

"You jackass!" Sango said staring at Inuyasha.

"Feh, whatever." He cleverly countered.

"Did you have to be that hard on her? Kami I swear you don't think!" She lectured.

"Whatever. I'm just honest, you should have never encouraged this Sango."

"Kagome, is a smart, grown woman, she can make her own decisions." She threw back at the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at Sango serious, "I never said she wasn't grown. It's just…my brother is an Inu-Daiyokai Sango, you have no idea what that means."

"It sounds like your saying he won't care about anything, are you afraid your brother is going to use and dump her?" Sango asked needing to know, for her friend's sake.

She would had never of realized this could be a problem. She suddenly felt so horribly guilty.

"Well maybe, or just the opposite, Sango. He could become attached. And regardless how Kagome feels, he'll never let her go, no matter what. Feh, I mean, how many dogs you know are willing to give up their new plaything?"

Sango looked away from Inuyasha then, eyes wide. Then quietly the girl answered "none…"

* * *

Kagome tried not to let Inuyasha's words bother her. She tried just concentrating on work. Getting people seated and their bellies full. The resturant was busy as usual, even for a Monday evening. Servers were required to give a small percentage of their tips to the hostesses, and she was pretty sure she'd be leaving with a nice amount of cash in her purse this evening. But still, Kagome's night was just sour. After being delectably tortured by Sesshomaru in his office, which at first seem like a fun teasing, but after Inuyasha's speech had time to mull around in her head, she felt like a fool. He was right. What could she, a young, human college student expect from a taiyokai, who was so powerful in his own right. She just didn't know what to think. Again Kagome was confused and mixed up.

Throughout the night she spotted Sesshomaru a few times, observing business, making his rounds, she made sure to avoid any eye contact if possible. Inuyasha hadn't approached her again. Sango was busy waiting on her tables so Kagome felt very alone in a building pack with people.

_Blah! I'm doing it again, overreacting._ She thought.

With her wise friend Kikyo's words working there way forward in her brain, she decided to take heed, and practice what her friend preached…

_Take one day at a time._

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well good evening Kagome." Said a pleasant voice.

Looking up from her seating chart, Kagome saw it was the friendly wolf demon, Kouga.

"Hello Kouga, its nice to see you again." She said softly.

Smiling the handsome wolf demon returned the compliment, "It's certainly always wonderful to be seeing you as well."

Kagome's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Kouga noticed and enjoyed it.

"Here to dine? Or is it business tonight?" she asked.

Looking at the beautiful girl Kouga planted one of his dazzling smiles showing a mouth full of pearly white teeth…and fang. He answered. "Actually Kagome I came here to see you."

Shocked, not exactly expecting that reply, she questioned "Oh?"

"Kagome I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime. Maybe dinner and a movie, you know, something simple, where we could get to know each other."

Kouga Wolf asking her out on a date, in a rather sweet way too. It made her think of Sesshomaru, he never asked her out on a date. Would he ever? Why was she weighing on Inuyasha's words so much? She was letting nerves get the better of her and for no reason.

_I'm totally over reacting again..._ She thought trying again to channel Kikyo's words.

Kouga was standing there, waiting for an answer wondering what was taking so long.

_She must daydream about me, like I daydream about her…_ he mused completely clueless.

"Well Kouga that's very sweet of you, but unfortunately, work and school take so much of my time lately. I have many important exams coming up really soon too. So any of my spare time is use for studying." She answered, with a brilliant excuse.

Not taking the hint, Kouga smiled. "Hey no problem, I understand you're busy, eh? Listen I'll just leave you my number…" He grabbed a pencil from the podium her seating chart was on and scribbled down a cell phone number in sloppy script.

"…In case you get any free time."

Taking a sniff unconsciously in Kagome's direction he said thinking out loud. "Is Sesshomaru near by?"

Not waiting for an answer, he said "Since I'm here I think I'm going to try finding him, hey, don't lose my number Kagome, you can call me anytime."

Being polite and mannerly she smiled "I won't lose it and thank you."

Around the side, at the arched entrance to the busy bar stood Sesshomaru. He was livid. The wolf attempted to pick up his hostess. After clearly being advised not to, personally by him. Was the demon a total fucking idiot? Could he not smell himself on the girl? He was about to intervene when the little female surprised him. She cleverly, and polity refused the wolf yokai. Whether he was clueless on the matter made no difference. Sesshomaru would have no problem 'cluing' the wolf later, and mostly likely the clues would be the up-most violent. But he had to admit to himself she took control, and resolved the 'problem', well…Sesshomaru's problem for him, for the time being.

Over the centuries Sesshomaru witnessed countless females, demon and human alike, throw themselves at the revolting Kouga Wolf's mercy. Many women, especially human, would find it difficult to refuse the wolf demons advances. Sesshomaru had never once been rejected by the opposite sex, which would be utterly and completely absurd. Although Sesshomaru made no official claim, Kagome in theory was free to see anyone she pleased. She said her studies were the reason for not accepting the wolf demon's invitation, Sesshomaru would test that excuse.

_The girl seems to be loyal…_ he pondered.

This was very, very interesting.

* * *

Besides one reservation screw up, the evening went on by with out any kinks. Well business wise. Being a hostess was easy. Too bad not everything in life could be as easy.

Sesshomaru's form of punishment, Sango's rambling, Inuyasha's revelation, and Kouga's invitation, was getting to the girl.

_This night just can't get any worse._ She believed.

Oh, she was so unbelievably wrong…

Kagura, in her skin-tight fuchsia linen, came strolling up then.

"I don't remember what Inuyasha said your name is but it really doesn't matter, does it? Fetch me a copy of the seating chart, and be quick." Kagura demanded in a bored voice.

Kagome was a timid girl by nature; but blatant rudeness was not a treatment she was willing to take, especially undeserved or unprovoked. But to ask for a favor with absolutely no pleasantries, and to be treated at a level that your being, your significance was so non-existent, that it was not worth brothering to learn your name.

_Oh fuck that…_

Kagome was a girl with just too much on the brain. She was a girl on the 'edge'. She might as well been PMS'in.

Face remarkably calm, Kagome advised, Kagura, in a polite tone, "If you didn't remember my name, you could have just asked, by the way, its Kagome. See? That wasn't too complicated, and for future reference, adding a 'please' and 'thank you' will most likely earn you much faster results with getting you, whatever it is you want."

Taking a step away from the hostess station, giving the tall yokai female time to collect her jaw from the floor, Kagome was going to make her way towards the kitchen.

Snatching Kagome's, arm the tall female yokai easily spinned Kagome back, facing her.

"Your foolish enough to think you a can speak…" Kagura trailed off mid-sentence.

Staring at the girl, face scrunched up in befuddlement, and then anger.

"You fucking little human whore…" She spat out in disgust.

"Is that how you keep your job? By fucking your employer?"

Kagome again and as usual was caught off guard. "What?" She asked astonished.

"Don't play dumb anymore then you really are girl, I don't know what you think your doing with Sesshomaru…"

_Sesshomaru…_ Kagome couldn't help but get sidetracked by his name.

"…But just fucking forget it bitch. Once I get him alone, he'll be with me, where he belongs, our kind should stick together."

She went on. "He's the reason why I got these done." She said while practically groping herself pushing up her almost already busting-out-of-her-top boobs.

"That's great to know." Kagome sarcastically replied.

"Whatever bitch. Just listen, you're a little girl, Sesshomaru needs and wants a mature female, so do yourself a favor and back off, now that one has shown up. You were just amusement for the time being, got it?" Kagura said, sick grin in place, her eyes a wicked, permanent cherry-red.

"Yeah, got it" Kagome answered, she just wanted to get away from Kagura. She turned away from the psycho yokai and again headed for the kitchen, she wanted as much distance from Kagura as she could create.

_This is just fucking great_, Kagome thought.

This was all she needed, on top of everything else she had to deal with. She had school, work, her sexy irresistible boss, Inuyasha's concerns, an overzealous wolf demon, and now a fucking crazy bitch with a bad boob-job.

* * *

Sitting at one dining table at Yokai's at the end of the night were Sango, Miroku and Kagome. Sango was in a fabulous mood; she made a killing in tips. Miroku was helping Sango count her tips while Kagome was writing in reservations she had taken that night over the phone.

"What a great Monday night!" Sango exclaimed.

"My darling, you faired so well this evening perhaps I could retire early and you'll consider being my sugar-mama?" Miroku attempted at being smooth.

Laughing while putting her cash together Sango replied without looking at Miroku "Not on your life babe."

Kagome looked up from her work and laughed at the corny couple.

Inuyasha came up to the table then and pulled out a chair and sat himself down with the three employees.

"Thank Kami this night is over." He said.

"Rough night Inuyasha?" Miroku took in the hanyou and asked.

"Fuck yeah, that bitch had me running around everywhere, what a pain in the ass. No wonder Sesshomaru stuck me with her; he didn't want to deal with her."

The corner of Kagome's mouth crept up, that was the best thing she heard all night.

Inuyasha noticed. Looking at his hostess and friend Inuyasha spoke to her, "Listen Kagome sorry if I upset you earlier. Kagura's ranting and retarded requests were just getting to me, I guess. You've got a smart head on your shoulders, so don't let my big mouth get to ya."

Sango smiled at Inuyasha in appreciation.

"Thanks Inuyasha that means a lot coming from you, I know you're not the biggest fan of your brother." Kagome said stated starting to feel genuinely happy.

"Feh, half-brother." Inuyasha responded.

"Opps of course, my mistake, I meant half-brother." Kagome corrected herself in a teasing manner.

That earned Kagome a bona fide toothy grin from Inuyasha.

Pretending to wipes phantom tears from his eyes Miroku commented "so touching'.

"Feh fuck off…" Inuyasha said, back to normal.

They laughed.

Stopping her laughter Sango's eyes, who was sitting across from Kagome at the table, traveled up looking at something or someone behind Kagome. Before Kagome could notice, take-in and register this information, Kagome felt a clawed tap on her shoulder. Turning around Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her. The table became quiet.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome acknowledge the Daiyokai.

Not speaking, he crooked a long lean finger gesturing for her to follow him; he turned and walked over to another table. Kagome stood from the table she was sitting at and obeyed and follow her boss.

"I could learned from him" Stated Miroku, nodding his head to no one.

Rolling her eyes Sango responded to her loving boyfriend's comment "babe, shut up."

"Of course dear."

That was follow by Inuyasha advising the lecherous cook to 'grow a pair'.

When Kagome approached the table Sesshomaru was now leaning against, he began "Ms. Higurashi, this evening went by without allowing me to check on you, I assume the night went rather smoothly?" he asked with that deep baritone.

"Yes it did, and many reservations were made, this week is almost entirely booked." She answered head slightly bowed. His presence, the air of his person, just boomed authority and a demand of respect. It secretly turned the girl on.

"Very good" his deep voice replied.

"Yes, well if you would excuse me Sesshomaru-sama, I must change and leave soon before the last train leaves." Kagome politely stated.

Sesshomaru took a step away from the table he was leaning on and stood rather close to the young girl, staring down at her he waited for her to meekly look up at him. When she did he said "Kagome, you'll be leaving with this Sesshomaru tonight."

_Oh_, she thought.

"Now go change, this Sesshomaru shall wait for you, do not take too long, unless you would like another lesson in punctuality." He said slowly allowing his thick, deep voice to drip all over the surprised and blushing girl.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" she answered not able to hide the anticipation from her voice.

The Inu-taiyokai watched as his most prized hostess scurried along to the employee's locker room to change clothing, admiring her sway of hips. Tonight would be different from the day she spent at his home. He would take a different approach, more natural so to speak. He forced himself to hold back on Saturday, for her sake of course. Don't want to scare off the fragile human girl, but tonight he would begin the process of 'breaking in' Kagome in exactly what it meant to be with a Daiyokai. Her body was soft and delicate, but more importantly resilient. Sesshomaru was more then confident that Kagome could handle whatever dark desires he could muster.

After overhearing the wolf demon make advances on Kagome, Sesshomaru was more then outraged, but murdering Kouga there on sight would have defiantly been unwise. Bad publicity. Oh, probably would scare the girl too. But a few hundred years ago Kouga would have lost his head within mere seconds. Just like that sneaky wolf to take advantage of the times. Sesshomaru would resolve this matter a different way. He would just reinforce through Kagome that she was off limits.

To everyone and anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanging up her soft, black chiffon dress in her employee locker, Kagome pulled the clothes she was wearing earlier that day out of her overly stuffed messenger bag. She laid them out and before putting them on; she walked over to the full-length mirror and gave herself a once-over. Clad only in her skimpies, pink satin bra and panty set, she analyzed herself from every angle possible. Her sunbathing the other day was a success, her golden tan, perfectly even. Kagome inwardly nodded in approval.

_I better hurry_, she thought.

She redressed herself in her 'street clothes', which consisted of a short ruffled black skirt and a knitted, deep magenta top with pretty capped sleeves.

_My shirt is almost the same color as Sesshomaru's markings._ Kagome noted, making her like the top even more.

Brushing her hair and slipping on her black, flat, thong sandals, Kagome grabbed her bag and left the locker room in search for Sesshomaru.

She found Sango and Miroku, first.

"Hey girlie, we're on our way out of here, want us too walk you to the train station?" Her considerate best friend asked.

"Oh, um, not tonight, it's okay." Kagome stammered.

"You sure Kagome? It's pretty late you shouldn't walk by yourself." Miroku insisted.

Smiling and cheeks heating up, Kagome confessed, "I'm not taking the train tonight guys…"

"Oh?" Miroku asked grinning.

Sango just looked plain puzzled.

Pause...

"Oh!" Sango finally tuned in.

Laughing Sango said "Whoa~! I'm like brain dead tonight; it was really busy, so um, yeah, okay… Be careful Kagome, and I might stop by Rin's dorm to hang out tomorrow, your going there to study right?"

"Yes" Kagome answered grinning at her loopy friend.

"Alright then, goodnight." Sango and Miroku left headed out the door.

Sango turned and had her hand up to her ear, thumb and pinkie finger extended and her other three fingers curled inward making a telephone sign mouthing 'call me'. Kagome giggled and nodded her response.

Making her way towards the entrance of Yokai's, Kagome noticed no one was left in the building. It was kind of creepy being in the huge structure alone. It was so quiet when the resturant was usually booming with music and conversation. As she waiting for Sesshomaru, she thought about earlier that evening. Sprawled out on Sesshomaru's desk, like a picnic just waiting to be eaten, she was amazed just how easily he got her into the compromising position.

_Did I just call myself easy?_ Kagome confusedly asked herself.

_Man, Sango is right it has been a long night…_

Strong, powerful arms wrapped around her center pulling Kagome to a solid and warm body. Sesshomaru bent his head lowering it to Kagome's neck nuzzling, enjoying how it was his scent and her beginning arousal he was inhaling. Craning her head back so she could look up at the tall taiyokai who was standing so closely behind her, she softly said.

"I didn't hear you. You almost startled me Sesshomaru-sama."

With his trademark, sexy smirk he replied "We are the only two left in the building Kagome, who else were you expecting?"

Smiling she said "no one else".

"Very good. Ready to depart?" Sesshomaru's deep exquisite voice asked.

At her nod, Sesshomaru took Kagome's heavy schoolbag from her with ease, opened and ushered Kagome outside, locked the restaurant's doors, and escorted them to the back of the building where Sesshomaru's car was parked.

This was the first time Kagome would be riding in Sesshomaru's car, Saturday Kagome insisted on taking a taxi back to her home, not wanting to explain to her mother why her boss was driving her home when she was suppose to be with Rin studying. His car was sleek, black, foreign, and very expensive looking. Kagome had never rode in such a fine vehicle before.

_It looks fast_. Kagome pondered.

She defiantly knew it would be a hell of a lot faster then her mom's old hatchback rabbit.

_Should be called a hatchback turtle, compared to this car._ Kagome joke and laughed to herself.

They reached the car and Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome. Offering her thanks she slid herself into the soft leather bucket seat. Sesshomaru opened the rear door, and sat Kagome's messenger bag down on the back seat. Walking around to the driver's side of the car Sesshomaru got in and started the engine. It roared to life.

Sesshomaru turned himself towards Kagome, making eye contact with her; Kagome sat in silence watching the Daiyokai. Kagome couldn't help it; she began to fidget, moving around restlessly. The awkward silence was making her nervous. Sesshomaru started to lean in and move towards Kagome, slowly. Never taking his eyes off hers, he spoke and the Daiyokai sounded as if he was having difficulty achieving a serious tone.

"I'm deliberately moving slow to not startled you Kagome." Facing smirking.

Kagome's mouth shaped a small 'O', and then Sesshomaru's lips covered that 'O'. Moving his mouth slowly over hers, Kagome reveled in the kiss. He reached a hand up and slid his fingers through her dark soft hair, moving slowly to the small girl's neck, he gave it one long lick.

Leaning back into the driver's seat he apologized, voice thick and syrupy. "Forgive me little girl, this Sesshomaru could not wait."

Pulling up to the curb, beside the building Sesshomaru resided in, he turned off the ignition and walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Kagome. With her tiny hand in his, Sesshomaru walked them up the door of tall building. There at the door was a small yokai in uniform.

"Good evening Master Sesshomaru good to see you." The small toad-like demon greeted.

"Likewise Jaken" Sesshomaru said.

Jaken opened the door for Kagome and Sesshomaru and asked, "Shall I park your vehicle for you Master Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," he simply stated and handed the small yokai his car key.

The two made their way to the elevator and took it to the 22nd floor. Once inside the taiyokai's condo, in the living room, Sesshomaru gestured to the couch. Kagome hesitantly sat, not sure what to do or say. She wanted to be here with Sesshomaru but just wished she could relax some. All of the bullshit that happened earlier at work, was still irking her.

"This Sesshomaru will make you tea."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome had to admit Sesshomaru was a hospitable host.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru in the kitchen from the living room admiring his graceful moments. He retuned offering Kagome a hot traditional teacup. Kagome carefully sipped the warm contents.

"Wow this is really good Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome exclaimed.

"This Sesshomaru is glad you approve." He accepted the complement.

While sipping the lovely tea, Kagome was searching her brain for something clever to say. She had questions she wanted to ask Sesshomaru, wanting to get to know him better and was thinking of the polite way to go about asking.

Sesshomaru grinned and sat next to Kagome on the black leather sofa and gently took the nearly empty teacup from her and sat it on the nearby coffee table.

"Kagome, you want to be here with this Sesshomaru?" He asked.

Looking up at Sesshomaru she answered honestly "yes I do", although her voice lacked enthusiasm.

Eyebrow arching, Sesshomaru said, "tell this Sesshomaru what troubles you."

Kagome noticed he didn't exactly ask her, more like told her, to share what was bugging her and opening up she did.

"The resturant ran smoothly tonight, but I didn't…Inuyasha kinda said some stuff that confused me and then, the new project manager Kagura, just about called me every foul name in the book."

"And what did Inuyasha say?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Oh…just to be careful I guess. Oh, I don't know, I really don't want to think about that right now."

Dropping it, Sesshomaru didn't press any further. If he really wanted to know, he'll just choke it out of the hanyou tomorrow.

"Kagura is insignificant, ignore her." The demon advised the young girl.

That relieved Kagome.

"Your right, I'm really fine." She said, half-smiling.

"Then relax, Kagome…" He purred.

He wrapped his clawed hands around her waist and dragged her to the end of the leather couch Sesshomaru was sitting at, deciding he would continue the ministrations he began earlier in his car. This time, he use slightly more force when kissing the her neck and softly licking the shell of Kagome's ear, causing tiny bumps to rise on the girl's skin.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome interrupted the taiyokai.

"Hn?" was the response she received, while his lips were currently fondling her taunting cleavage.

"Do you want me here…with you?" she asked.

She knew he did, he wouldn't have invited her over if he didn't, but for some reason it was important for her to hear it.

Leaning back slightly, looking into Kagome's pure-blue eyes, arm extended; still wrapped around her tiny waist, he answered her with a lusty and dark voice.

"This Sesshomaru most defiantly wants you Kagome." He bent back down and continued making love to the girl's exposed chest and neck.

_Close enough_, she thought.

Softly moaning from Sesshomaru's attentions, Kagome was beginning to lose herself to sensation. The taiyokai was an expert, no doubt.

Removing her shirt Sesshomaru saw the matching bra to the panties he had the pleasure of removing earlier that evening. He would enjoy removing this undergarment as well. Sliding the bra down the girl's smooth, toned arms Sesshomaru felt himself harden from the sight her plentiful and perfect breasts. Not wanting to waste anytime Sesshomaru bent down towards her chest and lavish her mounds with his affections. She gently pushed against Sesshomaru, and he leaned back on the sofa, obliging the human female. Kagome wanted skin too. Clumsily she worked on the buttons of Sesshomaru's dress shirt, huffing in frustration when the damn shirt refused being removed. With a conceited smile in place, the taiyokai gripped Kagome's hands and guided them along the buttons of his shirt removing each one without complication.

_Show off_, she childishly thought.

Either way, the outcome was exactly what Kagome wanted, a bare-chested Sesshomaru. Her tiny hands were on him in an instant. Smoothing over his entire pale and hard chest. Sesshomaru groaned at the feel of her delicate hands on his person. Again gripping Kagome by the waist he hoisted her up signaling for her to stand on the couch. Tugging on the hem of her skirt Sesshomaru began to pull it down her gold, lustrous legs and off of her.

Still sitting on the leather couch, he looked up at her and felt himself throb when he saw the darkened spot on the satin of Kagome's panties. Hooking claws under the flimsy waistband he slowly and deliberately dragged his lethal claws, grazing the back of her ass, thighs, and calves. This caused her to shiver. Sesshomaru stood from the couch and faced Kagome. Because she was standing on the sofa, he was now eye level she her beautiful breasts. Leaning forward his mouth took advantage. Throwing her head back, Kagome dug her fingers into Sesshomaru's muscular shoulders while gasping. Her knees were becoming weak and she feared she was about to collapse. Feeling Kagome's legs tremble Sesshomaru's large hands slid down to her ass and supported her weight. Lifting her off the couch, wrapping her legs around his body, he moved them to his bedroom.

The real fun was about to begin.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, Sesshomaru tossed Kagome onto the bed causing her to let out a little yelp. In a moment, a fully nude taiyokai was on her, laying his heavy, rock-hard body on top of her own, his hardness digging into her side. It didn't bother her in the least. Sesshomaru made his way down the young girl's curvy body taking his time to suck and nip. Reaching the connection of Kagome's legs, he met the source of female's wet panties. He pinned Kagome's hips, claws digging into flesh trying to control her squirming as he tongued her pink opening. Voicing her pleasure in long and loud gasps and moans; she couldn't control her volume as he brought her to her peak. Writhing and thrashing as Sesshomaru allowed her the organism he earlier that evening denied.

Coming out of her blissful coma, Kagome was suddenly hefted by her underarms and propped up against a mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Breathing deeply she watched as Sesshomaru made his up her body, his knees straddled on each side of Kagome's upper body.

Sesshomaru's husky voice instructed, "put your mouth on this Sesshomaru".

Kagome lifted her head some and stared down the length of the Inu-Daiyokai. His size was a bit intimidating. And although she was inexperienced, in the matters of oral affairs, she wanted the opportunity to grant Sesshomaru some of the same remarkable pleasure he had just created for her.

She parted her cherry-red lips and stuck out a small tongue and swiped it over the tip of Sesshomaru. He groaned in response and Kagome took that as a green light and continued her exploration of Sesshomaru's hardness with her tiny mouth.

The girl's mouth was so soft, hot and wet. Much like another favorite area of Sesshomaru's on the girl. But her mouth was strong and precise. Enjoying Kagome's mouth, Sesshomaru craved even more of it. He trusted himself between her wet plump lips, forcing more of him inside her dainty mouth. Kagome wasn't prepared for the movement and had to force herself to relax or otherwise gag. Sitting up slightly and supporting her weight on her elbows she had a much better angle. She was able to increase her momentum, sliding her tongue and lips over his smooth hardness. Treading his long fingers in Kagome's wild dark tresses, he increased the speed of his trusts, but was careful of the force he used. Grunting and groaning his satisfaction, he looked down at the human girl, her eyes were squeezed shut her concentration solely on bringing him pleasure. The tightening of his lower body was warning that his release was approaching; he wanted her present and coherent for it.

"Kagome…" he grunted, his voice rumbled with base.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into gold eyes swirled with red, with the only light coming from a small lamp on a nightstand they seemed to glow. She met his eyes just as he came, groaning while never letting his eyes stray from hers. Her blue eyes widen as his thick and creamy release entered her mouth. She swallowed as much as her throat would allow her too.

Pulling himself free of her mouth Sesshomaru watched in fascination as some of his body's cream trickled down Kagome's chin. He reached over and wiped her chin with a lean clawed-tipped finger, holding it up to the girl's lips. Reading the Daiyokai's silent command, she obeyed and licked the Daiyokai's finger clean, mindful of the sharp claw.

Her eyes wandered back down to Sesshomaru's lower half and was surprised how he was still at his impressive length and girth.

_Holy fuck, talk about stamina_, Kagome was amazed.

Looking back up to Sesshomaru's eyes Kagome saw him watching her with a smirk in place.

"This will be a long night Kagome…" He drawled out.

_I can tell_, she mentally agreed.

"Now be a good bitch and turn over…"

* * *

Thunderstruck Kagome thought, _Did Sesshomaru just call me a …?_

No time to answer her mental question with unparalleled speed Sesshomaru had her on her knees, weight resting on her forearms, back arched and ass completely vulnerable to Sesshomaru's wicked intent. Behind Kagome, resting on the balls of his feet, Sesshomaru's head was cocked slightly to one side and had his red-stained stare on the human girl's sweet ass and glistening hole right beneath it. Running deadly, sharp claws over the tender cheeks, Sesshomaru was leaving Kagome's ass with her own very set of red 'demon markings'.

"This Sesshomaru…" He began to speak while caressing her bottom half.

_Kami his voice is so hot…_

"… Is going to fuck you, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru-sama…yes…please" Kagome said while wiggling her ass, as if trying to coax Sesshomaru.

Sitting up from his heels Sesshomaru use one muscled arm to clench himself, and the other had a firm, tenacious hold on the female's hip keeping her still and exactly where he wanted her. Using her own natural moisture to prepare himself, he ran his length up and down Kagome's crack coating himself nicely.

After slipping the tip of him inside Kagome's wanting body, Sesshomaru let go of his length and placed his large hand on Kagome's free hip. His hold was tight and dominating, claws leaving impressions on her feminine hips. He slowly pulled Kagome back, pushing inside of her stretched opening, inch-by-inch.

Blue eyes hidden behind closed lids; Kagome now knew the Inu-taiyokai felt better then she remembered. And it had only been two days.

His hips now touching her soft ass, Sesshomaru finally let out a long groan. Marveling how the small human's shape was just so perfect. Leaning forward and sweeping her inky black hair to one shoulder, Sesshomaru lips rested on Kagome's neck while he started to move.

"Ahhh…" She cried out, his body took up so much room inside her own. She was so full.

Rocking into her soft form, Sesshomaru was making good work of Kagome's shoulder and neck leaving a wet trail with his lips and tongue. The girl's taste was addicting, there just simply wasn't enough. A fang caught on sensitive skin, nicking her right beneath her jaw causing her to jerk her head back a bit.

_Ouch_, she barely thought, other areas of her body were currently more distracting.

It was however not fast enough before the sweet, metallic, precious fluid hit the Daiyokai's tongue and created a deep and powerful groan in the back of his throat.

One hand leaving the girl's hip, he gripped the silky dark hair, pulling Kagome off her forearms and had her kneeling, while Sesshomaru increased his force and started to pound into her. Pulling tightly down on her hair, forcing her to look up to the ceiling Sesshomaru's mouth made its way back to the tiny wound on the frail female's body and began to suck, wanting to taste more of the salty-bitter sweetness. The more he would lick and suck, the darker red the demon eyes would become, and the more powerful his thrusts would get.

_Oh Kami he's getting so rough…_ Panic was seeping into Kagome's mind.

In and out, harder and harder his body would move, animalistic grunts escaping every so often.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" she desperately cried out. She was on the verge of getting scared he was being so rough. How much could she take?

He replied by releasing her neck and pushing her upper body back down on the soft silken pillows allowing him a deeper angle to move within the girl.

_What's that sound? Is he growling?_

Voice laced with a hit of fear, "Sesshomaru-sama easy please…" she pleaded.

All pleas were lost to the taiyokai, his other-self taking over, triggered by her human liquid-crimson essence. He never eased up. He continued pummeling his dark haired beauty. Lost in his passion.

In a sound she was hardly able to recognize as his, Sesshomaru moaned out "Ah…Kagome…yes…"

He was hitting the end of her she knew it. She was going to break, her body no match for Daiyokai strength.

And just then, suddenly, unexpectedly sensations changed. Treading the thin line between what could hurt and what could feel heavenly, she was knocked into the threshold of delight. Kagome was finally able to cried out again in pleasure. And in that moment, prior fear and all sense of worry drained from her. Her climax blindsided her, and with perfect timing. Kagome was catapulted into oblivion.

* * *

Lying side by side on smooth black silk sheets Kagome was relearning how to function and Sesshomaru was causally caressing her back, while reeking of male pride. They laid together in silence, but it was comfortable.

_Kami being with him feels so good_

Despite her brief moment of panic, Kagome realized she could take all that Sesshomaru had to offer. Their tryst in the bedroom bought Kagome more times then she could keep track of. She could only hope Sesshomaru had the same mind-boggling experience.

"You are quiet." Sesshomaru spoke out nowhere, breaking their peaceful silence.

"Umm, yes, well I was just thinking." Kagome bashfully agreed.

"Of?" He asked.

Looking up into his now red-free eyes she answered "you."

There was another small moment of quiet.

This time she interrupted it, "Sesshomaru-sama you were quiet too." She stated.

"This Sesshomaru was also thinking".

"And what were you thinking of Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Us" He answered with nonchalance.

Not able to control it, that one little word brought the biggest smile to Kagome's face.

_Us…_ She said again in her head, Kami that was a great word.

This seemed like the perfect time for some 'pillow-talk' and even better time to ask questions.

"You must have lived an extraordinary life being a Daiyokai." Kagome said.

"I have," he answered only agreeing.

"Being with you, as a women must be incomparable, well with all the experience"

Gently grasping her chin, creating eye-contact Sesshomaru responded, "Perhaps experience Kagome…But this Sesshomaru doesn't wish for you to compare."

Kagome couldn't help but revel in his possessive statement.

Switching the subject she asked, voice dripping with curiosity "Sesshomaru-sama, how old are you?"

Without missing a beat Sesshomaru immediately answered "Weren't you ever taught it's rude to ask a yokai their age?"

"I thought that was asking a woman her age" she countered.

"Hn."

Kagome laughed.

After her laughter faded she once again asked the Daiyokai another question.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Kagome?"

Rolling over onto her barebelly, resting her chin on hands, she asked the Daiyokai.

"Can I have more of that awesome tea you made earlier?"

This time it was his turn to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Waking up for the second time in Sesshomaru's bed, Kagome was overjoyed to see the early morning sun's rays. Having slept like a baby, her mood was better then good. Looking over she noticed she was alone in the huge sleigh styled bed. The scent of fresh brewing coffee made its way to the girl's nose, so Kagome could assume Sesshomaru was in the kitchen.

Stretching then getting up from the bed Kagome, still nude from last night's romp, padded over the large picture window in Sesshomaru's bedroom. Being on the 22nd floor, Kagome wasn't worried about her lack of clothing, in fact she relished the fact that she was showing the waking world a naked Kagome, whether the waking world knew it or not. She looked out the window admiring the view of the busy city in the early morning.

Sesshomaru requested to spend the day with Kagome last night, before she fell asleep in the Daiyokai's arms. But unfortunately, she had class and promised she would go over to Rin's dorm later and study. It sucked having to pick school over the handsome demon, but she worked too hard to keep her GPA in good standing and just couldn't afford to lose her scholarship.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, and assured her that they would spend a day together at a later time. He did, however offer to take her out to breakfast and drive her to school.

Stepping back from the window Kagome, needing to take care of 'human necessities' headed towards the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom. She practically skipped her way.

_Too bad for school, but at least I get to start the day out with Sesshomaru…_ She happily thought to herself.

Sesshomaru suggested he take her to a French-style bakery that in his words was, "acceptable to this Sesshomaru". Kagome figured it was freaking fantastic.

Opening the door and walking into the bathroom Kagome took a brief amount of time to appreciate the beautiful skylights looking up at the pretty pale blue morning sky.

She then looked over to the mirror, looked away and then a double take, stunned at her reflection. Her hair was a complete mess, tangled and wild. But what really caught her attention were the marks on her body. The side of her neck had a tiny jagged cut and there were thin perfect imprints of Sesshomaru's claws on each hip.

_Wow…_

The night before was more then incredible, and there she was staring at all the evidence to back that up.

_I'm going to have to wear my sweater today to hide these little souvenirs_, she decided.

Seeing herself in the mirror was a big reminder of Sesshomaru's ruthless lovemaking the night before. Sure, in the end she had to most ethereal experience ever. But what if she had never made it there? Would he have stopped? Would Sesshomaru actually have hurt her? And was he even in enough control of himself to know?

Questions came barging in Kagome's mind and she did her best to push them right back out. The simple fact was she wasn't hurt and never felt better. But in the back of her head she knew this was an issue she would eventually have to discuss with him. Kind of an awkward subject, but she wanted to know what she was getting herself into. Besides Sesshomaru so far, has answered every question she has asked. Well except for the age thing, but his response was kind of funny, sort of.

Shaking herself mentally, Kagome turned on the water to the shower and tended to her 'necessities' while waiting for the water to heat up. She wanted to be freshly showered, and by Kami, tame her locks before greeting Sesshomaru this morning. She figured he wouldn't mind her using the shower. Before stepping into the shiny, pure-white marble stall she scoured the bathroom's draws for some toothpaste and if she was lucky, a spare toothbrush. Unfortunately she was unable to locate a spare still-in-the-package toothbrush but she did find some toothpaste, she would have to use the old 'toothpaste on a finger' trick, not wanting to offend anyone with morning dog breath.

_Haha! Dog breath…_ She giggled.

Sighing, she thought as she dabbed some minty paste on her delicate pointer finger, _I crack myself up…_

* * *

Standing in his kitchen, leaning against the dark wood cabinets Sesshomaru was drinking a cup of coffee, while half-listening to the news that was broadcasting from the large flat-screen television from the living room. He woken a few hours earlier, workout, showered, read the morning's newspaper in its entirety, paying close attention to the financial section and was eagerly waiting for Kagome to rise. He'd let her sleep knowing he'd worn the poor girl out.

Sensitive ears picked up the sound of his bathroom shower; he was notified that finally, his beautiful guest had finally risen. Leaving the kitchen heading towards his bedroom not minding a second shower Sesshomaru intended on joining the female, when he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a knock at his front door.

Taking a deep breath, not for lack of oxygen, but of information, Sesshomaru caught a scent and was already vexed so early in the day. Usually that honor went to Inuyasha, but someone beat his hanyou half-brother to it.

Changing his route from the bedroom to the front door. He approached his condo's foyer, not bothering to look through the peek-hole he opened the front door.

"Kagura…" he stated annoyed.

There was Kagura, standing at Sesshomaru's front doorstep so early in the morning, wearing a ridiculous bright red, bustier-styled blouse and an indecently short, black, suede miniskirt. She looked like she should be standing on some street corner on the other side of town, then Sesshomaru's doorstep.

"Oh Good morning Sesshomaru!" The tall female yokai overly greeted.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked obviously peeved.

"Hehe... Is that anyway to greet a guest Sesshomaru? Honestly you haven't changed one bit, over the years." She said pushing her way inside the condo.

Following Kagura inside noticing she didn't bother to take off her spiked stiletto heels effectively scuffing up his immaculate wood floors. The Inu-taiyokai had to remind himself, he lived in a time where hitting a female was no longer acceptable.

_Perhaps an exception is in order…_ Sesshomaru mused.

Turning around, one demon facing the other, Kagura smiled and batted her eyelashes, which were probably fake as well. She looked like a hot mess.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and asked again, "why are you here Kagura, disturbing this Sesshomaru so early in the day."

"This Sesshomaru…your such a riot!" Kagura proclaimed voice obnoxiously nasal.

Continuing, she said, "Sesshomaru I've come on business, I have fabulous news, the space in Upper Manhattan that we opted for is available for the expansion of Yokai, and the price is negotiable." Kagura smiled, beaming.

"You waste my time Kagura, now leave." Sesshomaru stated voice dull with boredom.

Smile zapping right off her face she suddenly looked confused. "Your…your not pleased with the news?"

"This Sesshomaru was." He answered then paused, a long pause.

Kagura just stared at Sesshomaru utterly dumbfounded.

Eyes narrowing at the clueless female demon, he chose to continue "I was pleased with the information when I first heard it, earlier this morning from Inuyasha over the phone."

With nothing clever to say, feeling like an ass, in response, Kagura muttered an "oh."

The sound a door opening grabbed both Yokai's attention turning their heads to the hallway leading to the bedroom. Once the door was fully opened the scent of a thoroughly cleaned and happy human assaulted their noses.

Kagura's face bunched up into a bitchy snarl, as she identified the human.

"You need to leave Kagura…now." Sesshomaru ordered, while giving Kagura a firm shove on the shoulder in the direction of the foyer.

Tiny steps got louder and louder as Kagome made her way to the demon's living room and just as she rounded the corner, Kagura turned and leaped in Sesshomaru's direction, hiking one long leg around his hip and planted her overly painted, waxy, lips on his.

"Mmm…" The idiotic yokai loudly dramatized.

Stepping around the corner of the hallway, Kagome entered Sesshomaru's living room with a big and bright smile planted on her face.

"Good morning Sesshomaru…sama…?" She said in a voice that first started off perky and cheerful and trailed off to be one of confusion.

What did Kagome just walk into? Was she really seeing Kagura's overly exposed, and surgery-altered body pressed up against the taiyokai she spent the night with? Was she really seeing Kagura's lips pressed against his, the same lips that had been on her mouth and body last night? Wasn't it Sesshomaru who said not to worry about Kagura?

_What had been the word Sesshomaru used to describe Kagura…?_

As Kagome spent a few seconds replaying their conversation from the night before in her head. Sesshomaru had already removed Kagura from his person, by shoving her so hard off of him she had stumbled backwards into a side table, managing to knock over an expensive looking vase, wooden floor being slick from the water that was once in the expensive looking vase, Kagura slipped and landed painfully on her ass.

Sesshomaru turned and faced the young dark haired human and began "Kagome…"

She remembered then what word Sesshomaru had called Kagura and interrupted the demon, blurting it out "Insignificant!"

Sesshomaru raised one brow at Kagome, while Kagura still on the wooden floor just sat there with a sarcastic little smile on her face as if she was proud of herself.

"This…" Kagome said loud and abrupt, pointing her dainty finger back and fourth between Sesshomaru and Kagura "…is FUCKING SIGNIFICANT!"

Shocked at Kagome's choice of language and volume Sesshomaru's other eyebrow rose to meet its twin.

"Kagome calm down, now, this is most defiantly not what it looks like." Sesshomaru said calm and cool, preparing to explain and reason with the girl.

"How could you?" Kagome again interrupted Sesshomaru.

"After I told you how she was treating me, how could you even invite her into your home especially while I'm here?" She asked tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

No! Kagome was not going to embarrass herself by crying like an overgrown baby in front of these two powerful yokai. She refused to. She was going to do what any young, sensitive woman, who had just been devastated, would do; keep her dignity in tack, offer both parties a sly parting remark and storm out with her pride, then proceed to nearest private location and weep.

Again Sesshomaru tried to reason with Kagome, "Kagome she stated she was here on business…'

"Dressed like that? What kind of business is that? Huh? Is it somewhere on the lines of prostitution?" Kagome's face hardened, this was not a conversation, this was pointless, she should have known her good luck wasn't going to last.

"Oh just forget it, I'm outta here."

Kagome turned towards to foyer and headed to the door, before making her exit, she took a silent breath, forced her features to soften and she looked back at Kagura still sprawled out on the floor, looking as though she won first place in a contest. Well Kagome was going to remind her if she did win first place, it was only by default.

Calm and collected Kagome addressed Kagura voice smooth and serious "Have fun with my sloppy seconds Ms. Kagura, but I can assure you, there's not much left." She said in almost a singsong voice.

With that, Kagome opened the front door, stepped out and softly closed it, leaving two very stunned yokai in the condo.

Kagura couldn't believe what little weak human twit had the nerve to say to her. Beginning to rise on her haunches, she was going to catch up with the human bitch and set her straight. Just as she was about to stand a terrible weight on her shoulder prevented her from getting up. She looked up and Sesshomaru's left hand was on her shoulder and he was effortlessly pinning her down. Without looking at Kagura and his gaze fixed on the door that Kagome just walked through he spoke.

"If you ever lay a finger, or even think of laying a finger on Kagome, this Sesshomaru will break your neck."

Recognizing Sesshomaru's lethal tone Kagura slumped back down. She felt like a fool. Instead of becoming hysterical and creating an unsightly scene, the human managed to point out what a joke she was and left with such class, something Kagura always lacked.

With a wake up call, Kagura thought to herself,_ Fuck…I'm such a loser._

Sesshomaru was amazed at his little hostess, what a hot little firecracker she turned out to be. She was put together so well. Oh, he knew she was pissed at him, and he was to blame, not using common sense and just refusing Kagura entrance to his home to begin with, he wasn't use to considering anyone's feelings, nor ever had the desire, till now.

But he was still overly confident that this was no situation he couldn't pan out and smooth over with the feisty, petite creature. He would just have to give her some time and space and maybe even have to 'woo' the girl. Realizing the position he was in, Sesshomaru internally grimace.

_This Sesshomaru is in the doghouse…_

* * *

Having to walk to the train station, wait for the train and then walk from the train station to university, Kagome had no time to stop and grab something to eat before class started. She was force to endure all of her classes on an empty, grumbley tummy.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

_This sucks._

What was supposed to be an excellent day was turning out to a full-fledged crap day. Class was over for Kagome and she was making her way over the dorms, keeping her promise to help Rin study, even though all she wanted to was go home, shower, eat high-calorie/carb foods all while listing reasons why men are such thoughtless, cheating, dirty dogs!

Another sigh…"Man… my cheating, dirty dog really IS a DOG…ah man…" Kagome said louder then she meant to, ignoring questionable glances directed her way from passing students making their way to and from classes.

Right before Kagome reached Rin's dorm building it occurred to her that she spoke the word 'my' referring to Sesshomaru.

"Shit…" Kagome softly cursed, she was more attached then she thought she was.

Arriving at Rin's dorm door, Kagome hesitantly knocked. She was defiantly not in the mood for a study session.

_A promise is a promise…_ Kagome thought. Plus without Rin, Kagome knew she would have never passed any of her mathematics' courses, she owed Rin big time.

Face buried in a textbook, Rin opened the door to her dorm without looking up.

Still not looking up, Rin greeted her slightly taller friend. "Come on in Kagome."

Rin was dressed in soft, taupe, drawstring, cotton Capri pants and a baby pink, ribbed, boy-styled tank top, and she was barefooted. Her hair was in cute pig-tailed braids.

Kagome walked into Rin's dorm room wondering how Rin knew for sure it was her, since she didn't even take the time to look up from her book, _I guess because she was expecting me…_ Kagome thought.

Rin always amazed Kagome, she was unique, intuitive, and if Kagome was honest with herself, well, Rin was a bit odd at times as well. But Kagome and even Sango and Kikyo couldn't deny that their 'little buddy' was academically gifted and defiantly knew how to have a good time.

A few moments went by, Kagome was already sitting crossed legged on Rin's cozy single bed watching Rin read, totally engrossed. It was funny; Kagome noticed Rin seemed to scrunch her nose when concentrating.

Feeling Kagome's eyes on her, Rin closed her heavy Linguistics textbook and looked over at her best friend. Eyebrows raising just a tad, voice flat Rin stated plainly, "You look like shit".

"I know I do, I feel like it too." Kagome said in response to her friend's blunt statement, not offended in the least.

Continuing, she asked, "Listen I've been wearing the same clothes since yesterday, you mind lending me a pair of jeans and a shirt?"

Without answering Rin turned and walked over to her dresser and opened a draw and pulled out a pair of super low-rise dark wash jeans, closing the draw, she then walked over to her closet and took out a plain black, V-necked fitted tee. Handing them over to Kagome she simply stated that the clothes should fit.

Kagome smiled, "thanks Rin" she began changing her clothes.

As Kagome changed she got curious and asked her friend "Hey Rin aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

Rin walked over to Kagome, who was finished changing and sat on the bed joining her.

"Do you want me to ask?" Rin questioned.

"I just figured you would be curious why I look and feel so bad, that's all".

Rin smiled, sweetly as usual, "Oh Kagome, I'm defiantly curious, I can't lie and say I'm not. But unlike our other dear friends Sango and Kikyo, I don't wanna be pushy and pry. I just figured you'd tell me what's upsetting you when you're ready."

Kagome inwardly smiled, Rin was a good friend, so levelheaded and thoughtful. Her girlfriends were all so different, but all so dear to her.

"Thanks Rin, I think I'd like to talk, if you don't mind my venting."

"Don't mind at all, but before we start, you want to make some snacks…you hungry?" Rin asked.

_This girl is a saint and a mind reader,_ Kagome thought, then answered, "I'm starving."

After some insanely delicious instant spicy ramen and some yummy pocky, Kagome confided to her friend how she went over and stayed the night at Sesshomaru's place, leaving out the X-rated details and telling her the plans they made together for the following morning and how the next morning was an utter complete disaster, thanks to that overly curvy, yokai hussy!

"What's the hussy's name?" Rin asked.

"Kagura" Kagome answered with a sneer as she said her name.

"Yeah, that's the floozy Sango was telling me about yesterday on the phone, she kept going on about some fuchsia suit."

That made Kagome giggle, just a little bit, "that's our Sango for you…"

Rin finished for her "Yep, bad taste is truly unforgivable."

Both dark haired girls laughed.

After the short moment of laughter, Kagome asked Rin, "Can I get something to drink?"

"Sure I have cherry cola, beer, and I think one bottle of water in the mini fridge."

Kagome hefted herself off the small bed and over to the small mini fridge, which was covered with pictures of the four girlfriends, mostly of them goofing off and the time they took a trip to the beach. She opened the mini fridge and grabbed a can of cherry cola and looked over to Rin "let me guess, you want a beer."

"Uh-huh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got a beer for her petite friend with the mighty tolerance.

Taking the beverage from her friend, Rin sat up twisted the cap off the bottle and took a healthy swig of the golden liquid.

Focusing on the main topic of Kagome's love life Rin offered her condolences, "Man, Kagome I'm really sorry that chick had to ruin your time with Sesshomaru. That's really horrible. But I'm curious, why didn't you give him a chance to explain?"

"Well I was trying to avoid crying like a big baby in front of them both, it would have made me feel even smaller then I already felt at the time. Plus honestly I was so shocked and pissed that I don't think I would have even cared."

"But you do care" Rin interjected.

"Yes I do."

"Well once you've cooled down, will you give him the opportunity to explain Kagome? From what you told me it sounds like Kagura purposely put them in that compromising position to trigger your jealously. It sounded like Sesshomaru didn't want any part of it."

"Well it just pissed me off that after I told him all the nasty things she said to me and how she treated me, how he could even allow her inside of his home. He had to know it would have bothered me. But I guess I should give him the chance to explain, maybe tomorrow, or the next day. I wouldn't mind making him suffer just a bit. Kagome answered with a half serious grin.

Rin matched grins with Kagome "There's my brilliant friend, don't get mad, get even."

After wiping the grin off her face, Kagome's expression became a serious one "well that's only if he still wants to explain, I wouldn't be surprise if he wanted nothing to do with me after the fit I managed to have." Kagome said voice filled with dread.

"He'll explain, he won't blow you off Kagome."

Kagome's brows became acquainted, "You say this like you're so sure."

Rin's face was calm but serious at the same time "I am sure".

"And why is that?" Kagome asked intrigued.

"I'm the all-knowing Rin?" the short girl joked.

"Come on! What makes you say that with such certainty?" Kagome asked again.

Calm and serious again, Rin looked Kagome in the eyes "Kagome, I saw the marks on you when you were changing."

"Huh?" Kagome brilliantly responded. The embarrassment dam cracked and a wave of blush painted Kagome's cheeks.

Ignoring her friend's state of embarrassment Rin continued, "plus the marks on your neck are still exposed, I'm assuming you acquired those last night? Looks like someone was marking their territory."

Kagome was baffled. Trying to collect herself, she attempted to rebuttal "Rin he's not a wild animal."

"No he isn't." Rin interrupted, "He's yokai, Daiyokai even. Listen I'm not saying I'm an expert, but I've taken classes and read books on the species and some of those books were written by yokai, so I think its safe to say I know a thing or two. And I told you before the party last Friday they can be territorial. Kagome yokai are often driven by instinct. And my best hypothesis is his instincts want to keep you around for a while"

By the time Rin finished speaking Kagome was staring off somewhere in wonderland, contemplating everything her friend said.

"Kagome don't freak out, I'm not trying to scare you, just educate. Besides Sesshomaru is a higher demon, really powerful, I'm sure he has tons of control."

Internally Kagome winced hearing that word, 'control'. Part of her thought last night Sesshomaru was on the verge of losing it. Shuttering, Kagome tried to block the thought from her mind, and succeeded.

Silence filled the small dorm room.

"Oh crap!" Kagome suddenly blurted.

"Huh?" Rin countered.

"Oh no, I was so caught up with me a my pathetic problems, that I got totally side tracked. I'm really sorry Rin, we haven't even begun studying yet." Kagome whined.

"Don't worry I was just finishing up, when you arrived. I figured it would be more fun to just hang out, plus…" Rin drawled out the word plus.

"Plus what?" Kagome asked.

"Plus the material was easier to retain then I thought, I never cease to amazed myself, I'm pretty sure I could teach my professors a thing or two." Rin said with a cheeky grin, as her head inflated with hot air.

Kagome laughed, "you know If I was Sango I'd be calling you a…"

"Nerd, I know" Rin interrupted, then both girls started giggling.

As the giggles faded Kagome asked Rin, "So what are Sango and Kikyo up to tonight? Do you know?"

"Umm, they're double dating tonight" Rin answered as she leaned over the side of her bed reaching for her remote control to her television. She looked over at Kagome, eyes bright and youthful, "wanna watch some anime?"

"You really are a nerd".

"This coming from the girl who's addicted to shōjo manga…"

"Hey that's our secret!" Kagome laughed.

"Only if you bring over some of your Grandpa's homemade noodles, I love those, they're so addicting." Said Rin.

Still laughing Kagome answered "Haha, okay it's a deal. Well speaking of home I better start heading that way, I didn't get much sleep last night…"

A snicker from Rin interrupted Kagome.

Kagome, catching on to the snicker playfully gave Rin a dirty look and continued "I have class early tomorrow and then work which means I'll most likely run into Sesshomaru and will have to deal with that situation."

"Everything will be fine Kagome" Rin stated being supportive.

"I think your right Rin. Listen thanks for everything, you're a great friend." Kagome said.

"No problem that's what I'm here for." Rin responded while walking Kagome to the door.

"See you later" Kagome said and left heading down the hall leading to the stairwell.

Rin closed her dorm door and walked over to her nightstand where her cell phone was charging. Removing the phone from the charger, she went through her contact list and selected the number she was searching for. A few rings later and a deep and dark voice answered the line.

"Hi its me."

Pause.

"I finished studying early tonight."

Pause.

"I want to see you."

Pause.

"Black lace… yeah I can do that…I'm on my way, see you soon."

With that, Rin ended the call and headed to her dresser. Sure Rin was the smart, studious, innocent one of the group, but she still had a pulse.

Speaking softly to no one at all she said, "All work and no play makes Rin…" She snatched a pair of sexy, lacy undergarments from her dresser draw, blew some flyaway hairs out of her face and finished… "…horny."

* * *

Pushing open the heavy glass door leading outside of Rin's dorm Kagome stepped out into the evening's promise of rain.

_Just wonderful,_ Kagome thought.

Not wasting time Kagome made her way to the entrance of the university then towards the train station. In the evening the university had a few classes being held so the campus was a lot less occupied. Kagome was enjoying the quiet peace until it was interrupted by a loud crack lightening and loud boom of thunder followed by heavy droplets of rain.

"It couldn't have waited until I got to the train station." Kagome complained to no one and everyone.

Huffing she reached the university entrance and turned right into the sidewalk that would lead to the station. Hustling and power walking her butt off, a car pulled up to Kagome. She looked over at the car not recognizing it, as the passenger side automatic window rolled down. A male voice made its way to her damp ears.

"Hey Kagome is that you?" It called out.

Knowing the voice Kagome walked up to the car getting a look at the driver, "Hi there, Mr. Wolf." She greeted the attractive wolf demon.

"I really want to break you of that habit Kagome, please it's Kouga." He said smiling, shiny, bright teeth revealed.

Returning the smile Kagome answered, " Sorry Kouga force of habit, how are you?"

"Better then you it looks like, Kagome what are you doing? Its starting to rain and looks like its gonna be pouring."

"Yeah, well I'm on my way to the train station, trying to beat the downpour. I might make it" Kagome answered voice forcing out a fake optimistic tone.

Kouga chuckled.

"Nonsense Kagome get in, I give you a lift to where ever you need to go."

_As long as it's not Sesshomaru's place_. He silently added.

Kagome took a half a second to think it over; she knew she shouldn't take rides from strangers. But technically Kouga Wolf wasn't a stranger she met him on two different occasions and he seemed friendly enough.

_Maybe too friendly,_ She thought.

Kagome was well aware all the reasons why accepting a ride from Kouga may not be the brightest of ideas but the cold raindrops landing on her face and body were easily drowning those logical reasons out. Not wanting to get soaked, Kagome opened the car door and slid in Kouga's ride.

Smiling Kagome said thanks and got a better look at Kouga. He was defiantly good looking; in his black, crisp slacks, and royal blue, silk shirt that really made his blue eyes pop. He skipped a tie and he wore his dark shiny hair in a braid that started at the nape of his neck and hung over his right shoulder almost reaching his lap. The wolf yokai smelled amazing; with what must have been expensive cologne.

"Where to Kagome?" The wolf yokai asked dazzling smile still in place.

_Anywhere but Sesshomaru's…anywhere but Sesshomaru's…_

"My house, if that's okay Kouga, I know it's a bit far." Kagome meekly answered.

"No problem Kagome, this will give us the time to get to know each other better."

Kagome smiled, and inwardly groaned and sarcastically thought.

_Great…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

There he was, the great Inu-Daiyokai Sesshomaru, once Lord of the Western lands; first son of the great Dog General waiting in his car, at the beginning of a driveway, leading to a Shrine, where a young college girl and employee of his, lived. Waiting no less to attempt to smooth over a misunderstanding.

_What has become of this Sesshomaru…_ He drearily thought.

There was a time where all feared and bowed down to his will, no matter how minuscule. But he was sitting in his car in the rain; in the middle of a thunderstorm, just hoping the dark hair female will hear him out. At first, he didn't feel the impending need to explain so soon. In fact at first, he thought perhaps it might be wise to allow some time to pass, allow her to calm and think about what had occurred, surely she would realize that he, Sesshomaru, wanted absolutely nothing to do with Kagura.

But what if she didn't come to that conclusion? What if she doesn't show up for work tomorrow? What if she was so devastated from the horrible scene that played out that very morning, that she quits and plans on never seeing him ever again?

Golden eyes widened and burned with the thought, _No!_

What exactly did Kagura tell Kagome the night before at Yokai's? Maybe she poisoned Kagome's mind with ridiculous lies. Did Kagura intend to try to badmouth Sesshomaru's well-earned honor? That would be absolutely intolerable.

The demon's mind was running amuck again; he couldn't help but think negatively. With the all the dreadful scenarios playing through the Daiyokai's mind, he knew he had to confront Kagome tonight. He didn't want to risk losing her. He could always hire another hostess, but he knew with perfect certainty that he would never meet another Kagome.

* * *

_Thank Kami almost home…_ Kagome thought.

This had to be the longest drive to the Shrine ever. Kouga seemed to be driving unnecessarily slow. Sure there was a storm, and one needed to be careful when driving on wet and slippery roads.

_I think gramps drives faster then this…_

The drive home was also an uncomfortable one as well as long. For Kagome at least, Kouga seemed to be enjoying himself. Boasting and bragging about the accomplishments he has achieved from long in the pass and in now, present day. His conversation might have been interesting and Kagome in other circumstances might have been intrigued to get to know the wolf yokai better. But the all too many blatant glances to her cleavage were getting on her nerves. Its not like her boobs were hanging out! She was wearing a v-neck shirt, the one Rin lent her when she went to her dorm and yes, Rin was tinier then Kagome, but just a bit. The shirt was snug, not indecent. There just wasn't an excuse. Plus the fact that Kagome noticed every time Kouga switch gears he purposely brushed his hand against her leg. Kagome was keeping her legs tightly together and knees pointed towards the passenger door as much as she could manage. But the yokai seemed to find a way to accidentally touch her.

_Thank you Rin for lending me jeans…_ Wearily Kagome thought.

Pulling her out of her thoughts Kouga finally asked Kagome a question signaling he actually did want to get to know her.

"So Kagome, why is it that you still live at home with your folks instead of in the city like your friends? I mean wouldn't it be easier to live in the city closer to school and work?" Kouga asked.

"Oh well…umm…" Kagome meekly replied, "I help my family out at the shine, its just my mother and grandfather running it. Mostly though, I can't afford to live in the city on my own at the moment."

"Hmmm, I see, well that's great that you help out your family, good quality to have. But why not move in with your boyfriend? Then you two could split the costs." Kouga asked, attempting to be sly.

He was so obvious, he wanted to know if she was single or not, Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. He would seem less like an idiot if he had asked her outright if she was seeing someone.

When Sesshomaru asked it was different. So sexy, his eyes so direct.

_Sesshomaru…_ she thought.

Did she have a boyfriend? Was Sesshomaru and Kagome even an item? How serious was this getting? Did Sesshomaru even want to get serious? Especially after what happened this morning, Kagome wasn't even sure at the moment how to even answer Kouga's lame attempt of finding out if she's available. Is she? She wasn't too sure.

Realizing Kouga was watching her and several moments had past by since he asked, Kagome just weakly smiled and shrugged her shoulders affectively dodging the question. It was too personal anyways and really none of his business.

_Sweet she didn't say she was attached to anyone._ Kouga joyfully thought.

And 'anyone' included Sesshomaru; Kouga didn't think he stood a chance against the Inu-Daiyokai if they both have their sights on the same female. But now he was starting to reconsider that theory. It was very clear to the wolf demon that Sesshomaru was interested in the beautiful hostess, whether he would admit it or not, well with acting so possessive of her that night of the Annual Employee Appreciation Party.

He almost lost hope when Kagome slid into his car, he faintly saw the tiny puncture marks on her neck and could have sworn Kagome's scent changed from the last time he saw her. But it was raining, and even in that short amount of time that she stood outside of Kouga's car in the rain, she got fairly wet. Rain always interfered with Kouga's sense of smell. Plus the last time he was close to Kagome, he had had quite a bit to drink, so perhaps he remembered her scent wrong.

Either way Kagome has had many chances to inform Kouga that she is unavailable. She could have requested a ride to Sesshomaru's place, or when he asked why she doesn't live in the city, that would have been an appropriate time to say she was with the Inu-Daiyokai and that she was exclusively his.

She didn't, because obviously she wasn't, and didn't want to be. She must have just fooled round with her boss; maybe she was trying to get a raise. That was cool with him; a girl who liked to be free and have a little fun was exactly what Kouga was looking for. And he wouldn't mind a little fun himself. Besides she must have been bored with Sesshomaru by now, he was an uptight prick.

_That must be why she didn't want to go to Sesshomaru's, she wants to hook up with a demon who can actually show her a good time…she totally wants me._ He thought to himself, delusional.

Kouga looked up and into his review mirror eying his backseat._ I wonder if there's enough room…_

"Kouga you'll need to make the right, that's the drive that leads to my family's shrine."

Kouga slowed down, practically to a crawl and made the turn. It was still raining and the night was extremely dark, only the occasional lightning illuminating their surroundings which was mostly lush trees. There wasn't another house around for a few miles. So neither one of them noticed passing a black car on the left side of the drive.

"Wow how long is the driveway?" he asked.

"Well I guess it's pretty long, nothing for a car, but I guess it's a bit of a walk." Kagome answered.

Kagome noticed Kouga stopped driving and was just staying idle at the beginning of the drive. The driveway wasn't paved and it was raining, heavy too, Kouga's car was nice and looked like it must have cost him a fortune, she could only assume he didn't want to get his car cover with mud. She'd walk the rest of the way to the house.

"Well thanks for the ride home Kouga, I really do appreciate it, and I'll do my best to think of a way to repay you in time." Kagome said, while bowing slightly as best she could manage in the passenger seat of a car.

Kouga smiled.

Hooking a clawed finger under Kagome's chin he gently lifted her face up making eye contact. Mischievous blues met her own, positively confusing her.

He chuckled.

"Always so proper Kagome, such a lady you are…I like the game you play," he said, making no sense to Kagome at all.

_Why is he using a sarcastic tone? What the hell is he talking about?_ She wondered.

"I'm pretty sure you're actually really a wild young girl." Kouga said with something in his eyes that gave Kagome the creeps.

_I gotta get out of this car; he's freaking me out._

What a bad idea this was. She knew she should have declined his offer for a ride home but she didn't, and now she was sure she was going to pay for it since she was cursed with such bad luck.

Kagome reached for her seatbelt buckle to unlatch it and make a run for it, through the rain and to her warm, dry, and most important, house free of yokai perverts. Right before she could push the button to unbuckle the seatbelt, Kouga put his larger, free hand, over her own smaller one. Looking up at the Kouga, Kagome whispered.

"Kouga what are you doing?"

Eying Kagome's cleavage again for a good 10 seconds he finally looked up and leaned in closer to Kagome.

"Relax Kagome, I'm doing nothing you don't want" Kouga said as if it was a matter of fact.

Leaning in even closer, Kouga closed the distance between his face and hers in order to steal a kiss from the sexy kitten seating in his car.

Recognizing Kouga's intentions Kagome forced her chin out of Kouga's hold and began to explain that he completely had the wrong idea.

Right before she could voice her protest, there was a bright flash of white lightening.

"Huh…?" Came from Kagome's mouth.

Behind Kouga, through his driver-side door window, Kagome saw a dark silhouette of someone standing right outside the car.

"Um…Kouga…" She began

Before she could warn Kouga, thundered cracked effectively drowning out her small and startled voice. In a blur too fast for her eyes to keep up with, there was impossibly fast movement and a loud 'yelp', which sounded as if it came from Kouga. Before she could even registered what happened, Kagome was alone in Kouga's car. Driver side door opened, the only sound being made was by the rain and the annoying beeping a car makes when the door is left ajar.

"Oh Kami, what just fucking happened?" Kagome said aloud.

Stepping out of Kouga's car and into the pouring rain. She slowly walked around to the driver's side all while trying carefully to stay aware of her surroundings, she eerily felt very alone.

Squinting her eyes she looked out as best she could in the darken night. She could barely make out the faint outline of trees that surrounded the Higurashi Shrine.

"Kouga?" She called out into the silent night.

Nothing. Kagome stood next to Kouga's car outside in the rain, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Finally silence broke. Angry snarls and deep growls sounded in the direction Kagome was looking, but she just couldn't see anything, it was too far and too dark.

"Oh Kami!" she squeaked.

Turning quickly, she walked back to the passenger side of the car, that's where her bag was at; she needed to get to her phone.

_I need to call the police._ She thought.

Rummaging through her messenger bag, back inside of Kouga's car, searching franticly she her cell phone, it occurred to Kagome that whoever or whatever snatched Kouga out of his own car, could come back for her. Panic set in.

_I'll call the police from the shrine._ She thought.

She stepped back out and took one last look over the roof of Kouga's car in the direction where he must be, towards the trees. Nothing but black night, the sounds of violence had ceased and the only sound again was the heavy droplets of rain falling. She would run for it, get to the shrine, lock herself in, and call the police.

She softly closed the passenger door shut, turned and was suddenly looking at completely drenched Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome questioned his presence.

The tall Inu-Daiyokai stood just a few feet in front of Kagome. He was wearing his usual, black slacks, and silk black button up shirt, with the first few buttons undone. The fabric, due to the rain was a darker, inkier black. His skin seemed to glow in contrast. The silk of his shirt was clinging against his body defining his impressive physique. His hair was in a tight high ponytail. His eyes were crimson and his fangs were predominant.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked confused.

Sesshomaru's stare was colder then she ever witnessed.

"You were going to betray this Sesshomaru." He stated, ignoring her question. His voice was deep and course, almost salvage. He took a step in Kagome's direction.

"Sesshomaru-sama what are you talking about?" Kagome voice was small and unsure.

"With a lesser yokai, you were going to betray me." He took another step in her direction.

"Who? Kouga? Was that you who took him? Is he okay, is he…" She was interrupted by a deep menacing growl.

"You WILL NOT see him again. This Sesshomaru will assure you this."

"Listen Sesshomaru-sama please calm down, you've got it wrong, Kouga was just giving a ride home…" She attempted to explain.

Sesshomaru cut off her explanation, when he roughly grabbed her upper arm and began to lead her, pulling her in the direction of his parked car.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Taking you away from here" he answered in a voice more refined then when he first approached Kagome, he continued to drag Kagome to his car.

"Taking me away? No. Stop."

She began tugging at her arm trying to free herself from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"I have to go find Kouga and make sure he's not…"

Once again Sesshomaru cut her words off, with another rumbling growl that came deep from within his chest.

"Let go Sesshomaru-sama, I mean it, your hurting my arm." She said struggling with all her might not making any progress of alleviating herself of a domineering, and pushy yokai.

"I said LET GO!" Kagome finally yelled losing her temper.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around facing Kagome. His eyes were still laced red, still lethal looking; his expression was almost one of shock. Kagome didn't notice, her attention was on Sesshomaru's hand rapped around her upper forearm. She was still fruitlessly tugging, trying to escape his grip.

Sesshomaru looked down at the petite human woman. It had been a very long time since someone raised his or her voice to him. And here was this tiny female, so frail and breakable, being remarkably defiant. That stirred his beast.

He suddenly let go of Kagome's arm, and since she was still struggling for freedom, the unexpected action sent her stumbling a few feet backwards, and onto the muddy, wet ground.

Eyebrows drawn together she gave Sesshomaru the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Why you…you jerk!" She screamed at the Daiyokai, and balled up a fist full of wet mud and threw it at Sesshomaru, landing right in the middle of his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at his shirt and back up at Kagome.

With a dead, bright red stare, Sesshomaru spoke, voice flat and calm, almost spooky "Again…you defy this Sesshomaru…you will be taught a lesson."

He very slowly started to approach a sitting Kagome.

Sesshomaru was eying the girl as if she was a delicious piece of prey, while running his tongue up and down a protruding fang.

Kagome gasped.

_Oh fuck…he's fucking pissed…_ She wearily thought.

_This Sesshomaru will thoroughly enjoy this…_ He thought with the anticipation of subduing the unruly girl.

In a situation of flight versus fight, and the situation involved Sesshomaru, well it wasn't hard to choice to make.

'Flight' Kagome thought and spun around off her butt and on her feet to sprint away from a predatory Sesshomaru.

She didn't get to take one step away, he was on her in an instant, flipping her back over onto her butt, and pushing her shoulders down on the muddy ground, successfully pinning her arms above her head, as he sat on top of her with a leg on either side of Kagome.

Sesshomaru leaned down to the right side of Kagome's face.

"You can't get away no matter how hard you try little girl, it useless trying, you're going to get what's coming to you…" He whispered low into her ear, making sure his lips caressed the outer shell of it. Kagome's eyes widened.

He continued to speak "I'm going to fuck you right here and right now; in the rain and on the mud. When I'm done you'll know who you belong to."

She couldn't overpower him, Kagome knew this, but she could always try to plea and reason.

"Sesshomaru-sama please, let me…"

However her plea was cut off by Sesshomaru's mouth crashing down on her own. Hungrily he kissed her, gripping her hair tightly forcing Kagome to gasp in surprise, as he thrust his tongue in her mouth, tasting all of her, deepening the kiss.

He kissed, licked and sucked on Kagome's tender mouth, hard. His fangs were harshly pressed up to Kagome's delicate pink lips bruising them.

He worked his hungry mouth away from Kagome's lips, across her jaw, and down to her lovely feminine neck, he licked and nipped at sensitive wet skin. When his tongue slid over the tiny punctures on the side of Kagome's neck Sesshomaru began to softly growl in the back of his throat. The vibrations of his growls traveled through his body into Kagome's own. Unstoppable moans were force from Kagome, the sensation felt too good, she couldn't ignore it.

In panting breaths Kagome spoke "Let go of my arms".

"I won't let you go," Sesshomaru's deep voice answered.

"Let go of my arms so I can touch you" she said in a frustrated huff.

With a small arrogant smirk the Daiyokai released Kagome's arms. As soon as her arms were freed she grabbed the hem of her soaked and dirty tee and yanked it up, over, and off. Sesshomaru's eyes were on her breasts, heaving up and down with her deep breathing, they were all but practically spilling out of her pink satin bra.

"Kiss them," Kagome said, eyes gesturing to her breasts.

Sesshomaru didn't argue and lowered his head to the girl's chest and begun laving them with urgent kisses and licks. Kagome threaded her fingers into Sesshomaru's wet, silken hair.

"Oh Sesshomaru…" Kagome trailed off as Sesshomaru's tongue swept over an extremely sensitive nipple causing it to pucker and tighten.

Flipping the feather-light girl over onto her hands and knees Sesshomaru's grip was still in a large chunk of Kagome's saturated dark hair, he tightened his grip and jerked her head back and up towards the raining night's sky.

"Sesshomaru…what Kagome?" He asked darkly, nipping at her jaw and neck.

Kagome moaned out, his dominating treatment turning her on.

Ramming his covered erection between Kagome's parted legs, grinding him into her, he asked again.

"Sesshomaru…what?" His voice was so deep it was barely audible.

"Sesshomaru-sama…Sesshomaru-sama…" She kept repeating over and over, while pushing her ass back onto his hard length loving the friction.

Sesshomaru couldn't stifle his long, deep groan.

He snaked his clawed-tipped hand around the front of Kagome, which was currently a few inches above the muddy earth. He expertly unfastened her jeans and tugged them down to her knees to the ground. He used the tight jeans to his advantage. The bunched up material of the jeans and Sesshomaru's knee effectively pinned her in place, making sure she stay exactly where he wanted her.

Sesshomaru looked up and focused on his small pink prize, wet with rain and desire. Desire for him. He used one hand to stroke her and one to free himself from the tight confines of his pants.

Once free, he replaced his hand with the sensitive tip of himself. Slowly stroking Kagome, from her ass all the way down to her throbbing clit.

"Oh Kami, don't stop, please." Kagome begged.

"You want this Sesshomaru inside…" He drawled out as he painted her slick folds his painfully hard cock.

"Yes, I want it" Kagome answered with no shame.

She was ultra sensitive. The feeling of Sesshomaru's length rubbing against her lower body, his silken hair brushing against her exposed bottom and the tingling of cold raindrops on her skin was almost too much, but happened to be just right, because out of nowhere she was coming.

"Sesshomaru-SAMA!" Kagome screamed into the wet night.

Sesshomaru covered Kagome's mouth muffling her cries, still aware of exactly where they were, not wanting to alarm her family and interrupt what was about to begin. Before her orgasm ended Sesshomaru took the opportunity to enter Kagome from behind in one full and solid stroke, extending Kagome's climax, riding it out to it fullest.

The feel of Kagome's contracting muscles, rapped so tightly around Sesshomaru cause him to groan. Deep inside as he could possibly get Sesshomaru, using the clawed hand around her mouth tilted her chin up, to the dark, wet sky. Speaking low into her fragile ear, he told his dark beauty.

"Kagome…you are…mine."

He punctuated the 'mine' by pulling himself out of her only to trust right back inside with barely controlled force.

Kagome was speaking in gasps and incoherent sounds between Sesshomaru's fingers; her eyes squeezed shut. She was too far-gone in passion, in lust. Sesshomaru needed to hear the words from her very mouth. He wanted her to tell him that she belonged to him and only him, as he was deep inside her hot body.

Moving in and out of his female, Sesshomaru's pace quickened. The feel of her feminine walls hugging him only encouraged the demon to move faster, harder. Outside, in the rain, on the soft muddy ground, surrounded by fresh, lush trees, this was an Inu-Daiyokai's element and intended environment. This is where he was supposed to take his female. His other side was rising at an extraordinary rate. He needed more.

His fangs were aching with need to sink into creamy, soft flesh. He squeezed his sharp claws digging deeper into her rain-slick ass and hips. His silver hair; darken with moisture was plastered against his jagged magenta marked cheeks.

Low-pitch, rough groans were escaping Sesshomaru's mouth; he was getting close.

Releasing his grip on Kagome's ass, he moved his hand to her front and paid her sensitive spot attention. Once his smooth fingers made contact, he began massaging small, hurried circles against her. Kagome's panting increased, and her lower body tightened further against Sesshomaru. He knew it wouldn't take her long. His movements were fierce and fast. His grip went from her mouth to her hair, wadding his fingers through it. He again lowered himself closer to her ear and demanded she declared that she was his.

"Who do you belong to little girl?" He asked tone dark and almost lethal, answering was not optional.

"You…" She said without thought, she just didn't want him to stop.

"Who!" He growled out.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome instantly replied.

The rain was getting heavier and she was doing her best to keep steady against Sesshomaru's pounding, in the slippery, thick mud.

"Say it" He demanded.

"I…I belong to Sesshomaru-SAMA!"

Again, Sesshomaru induced another mind-blowing orgasm.

This time Sesshomaru followed suit and joined Kagome with a harsh grunt and growl.

Moments passed and finally Sesshomaru made himself slide out of Kagome. He put himself away, adjusting his slacks then went to work at pulling up Kagome's drenched, and extremely tight jeans back up.

After the two were dress, they stood, and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Not saying a word just watching. The weight of Sesshomaru's stare was starting to make Kagome fidget.

Just then a thought came barging in Kagome's head.

"Oh shit! Sesshomaru-sama, where's Kouga is he okay? Did you two fight?" She asked in a rush.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, he did not like Kagome speaking 'his' name, and he didn't answer, his only reply was

"Hn."

Kagome tried to alleviate some of Sesshomaru's distress "Please Sesshomaru-sama you have to let me explain, it was just a ride home from school, nothing more. I just wanted to avoid the rain that's all."

The last bit felt a bit ironic, well since the two them were currently standing in what felt like a small typhoon.

"Indeed, this Sesshomaru should have allowed you the opportunity to explain your situation before taking any drastic actions." He said with one very arrogant eyebrow raised.

The contemptuous remark didn't get past Kagome and if she admitted to herself and only to herself, Sesshomaru was right.

Blushing she responded, "I see what you're saying, when I think about what happened this morning…I can now say it was all Kagura's fault. I was just too emotional at the time to see that, so I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain." She softly admitted.

"Well perhaps this Sesshomaru was also…" He paused to look deep and intensely into Kagome's eyes, she noticed they were back to their beautiful shade of liquid-gold, he continued, "Overruled by emotion and not able to see the situation for what it really was."

Heat flooded Kagome's cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked.

Getting back on subject Kagome asked, "Is he okay?"

"He will recover in a small amount of time, nothing a yokai can't easily heal from." Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly, tone bored.

_That's not too comforting, I hope Kouga is not too hurt._ She thought.

Sesshomaru extended his hand out "Come, let's leave."

"I would love to leave with you, I really would, but Sesshomaru-sama, I haven't been home in almost two days, my family will get worried. Plus I really need to study," Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru took a long look at Kagome, "You're hardly presentable." He inclined his chin gesturing to Kagome's person.

Kagome looked down at herself. She was soaked, and worst she had mud all over skin and rubbed into her clothes, it was even in her hair. It was atrocious; she realized her borrowed tee was slightly torn at the neck.

_Rin is gonna kill me…_ She felt so guilty.

She looked back up at Sesshomaru, "Your right, but I'll deal with it, I'll just sneak into the back door of the shrine."

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome smiled a genuine one.

"Do you need this Sesshomaru to escort you to your home?"

"Oh no, I think it might be better if I try to sneak in solo, I know my way very well even in the dark, so I'll be fine, thank you for asking Sesshomaru-sama" she answered.

Sesshomaru closed the small distance between himself and Kagome, bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her thoroughly abused lips.

"This Sesshomaru will see you tomorrow." He promised and with that he turned and walked away into the dark night.

Kagome turned and headed towards her home, through the rain, which was starting to lighten up. She never imagined in a million years that this was how her night would end up; Kouga trying to get fresh, Sesshomaru doing Kami-knows-what to Kouga, Sesshomaru taking her so roughly and forcefully in the rain and mud, in front of her very own home!

He told her that she was his. She had to admit the possessiveness was a turn-on. But deep down, Kagome knew she meant something to the Daiyokai, and that was the best feeling ever.

Well the sex, well that wasn't too bad either. The mind-boggling, toe curling, eye tearing, scream worthy sex, well, that was like the big, fat cherry on top.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story**.

Two couples sat in the Tokyo apartment adorn in a loud clash of bright pinks and purples. Kikyo sat on the sofa, while Inuyasha laid on it using Kikyo's lap as a pillow. Miroku and Sango were sharing the fairly new purple velvet beanbag chair, if sharing meant Sango sitting perfectly comfortable and Miroku clinging onto a sliver of the beanbag chair.

The couples went out for dinner followed by some drinks. Since it was raining outside they went back to Sango and Kikyo's place to watch television, have a few more beers and hang out for a bit before calling it a night.

"You know, if I known fondue was mostly bread and melted cheese, I woulda had a 'real dinner' before we went out," Kikyo stated.

Sango just rolled her eyes and muttered under breath something that was probably best left unheard.

"Wanna repeat that a bit louder…? Your loving and most obviously 'stronger' roomie didn't quite hear you," Kikyo asked, with a hard look directed towards Sango.

Sango's face pasted with what looked like a petrified smile, responded in a singsong voice "Loveeee youuuu!"

"Uh huh" was all Kikyo said.

The guys decided to play it safe and just stay quiet.

Inuyasha's cell phone began blaring its 'My Milkshake Brings all the Boys to the Yard' ring tone, ignoring the other's WTF looks, Inuyasha shamelessly flipped open his cell phone and answered the call not even paying attention to the other three's snickers.

"Yo!" Inuyasha answered.

"Your brother is a fucking psycho, maniac!"

"What the fuck? Who is this?" Inuyasha asked immediately getting defensive.

"It's Kouga, your brother—" Kouga began but was sharply cut off by the hanyou.

"Half-brother, why are you calling me wolf? Especially this late."

"I just woke up behind a bush, in a puddle of mud thanks to your douche-bag brother," Kouga answered, ignoring Inuyasha's correction regarding his relationship to Sesshomaru.

Kouga's ranting was so loud, the others in the small Tokyo apartment could partially hear the conversation and kept their traps shut, hoping to hear more.

"Listen wolf-shit, you gonna just ramble on not making any sense or are you going to tell me why your in a muddy bush or whatever, and felt the need to call me and bitch me out about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked bluntly, he was becoming beyond annoyed.

Sango and Kikyo's eyes both lit up at the sound of Sesshomaru's name.

"On my way home from the office I passed by the University and happened to see Kagome, it was beginning to rain and as the gentleman I am—" Kouga was cut off for a second time by Inuyasha.

"Gentleman my ass, you mangy wolf."

"Shut the fuck up, so I can fucking finish telling you!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kouga through the phone, "Continue asshole."

"So I offered Kagome a ride home. She's totally into me, so of course she accepted. Once we got to her house, I decided it was time to crank up the charm and bag the bitch," Kouga said honestly believing it would have happened that easily.

"Feh, your so damn delusional, it's scary."

"Whatever, just as we're about to start a hot make-out session your fucked up brother…excuse me your fucked up HALF-brother appears out of no where and pulled me out of my own fucking car!" Kouga said.

Inuyasha didn't verbally respond, although the corners of his mouth slightly rose a bit. He waited for Kouga to continue, knowing the demon's rant wasn't over.

"I wasn't expecting it, so that psycho totally caught me off guard and beat the shit outta me!"

Picturing this scene, Inuyasha started laughing not even trying to hide his joyful amusement.

"He totally freaked out Kagome, I'm sure in his beast state…"

This sobered Inuyasha's laughter right away, he sat up from Kikyo's lap to pay better attention to the wolf demon on the other line.

"…So after attacking me for no damn reason, guess what that crazy bastard did next? The motherfucker fucks her practically right in front of me! I passed out listening to that shit! I'm scarred for life!"

Inuyasha's face formed a look of disgust, sure it wasn't anything to imagine Kagome having sex, she was gorgeous, what revolted him, was envisioning Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had to shake his head to clear his mind of the scene Kouga painted.

"Well you should have known Sesshomaru had something going on with Kagome, the girl reeks of him all the time now, he scent marks her every chance he gets, just short of spraying her. You're a fool Kouga," Inuyasha said with no compassion for the wolf demon whatsoever.

"Everyone knows I have a bad nose! Especially in the rain! Besides I flat out asked Kagome if she was involved with anyone and she didn't say anything," Kouga complained.

"I still don't see how any of this is my problem wolf," Inuyasha said. He was getting tired of this conversation; he wanted to spend his evening with Kikyo and his friends, not as a counselor to those with olfactory challenges.

"He broke my arm! And my car's interior got soaked!"

"Oh big fucking deal, Sesshomaru once broke my collarbone and dislocated my shoulder because he thought I drank milk straight from the carton, I didn't even miss one day of work, and I'm a hanyou, would you just grow a pair already."

"You better straighten out your brother half-breed or maybe I'll reconsider our business arrangement—"

Inuyasha interrupted, "Listen wolf, don't call me complaining about Sesshomaru, that's between you two, I don't wanna hear your bitching and moaning, and even though you should have figured this out already, but with you and your pea-sized brain…well…you never can tell, leave Kagome alone, she's off limits."

"I want my car detailed! It's Italian leather for Kami's sake—" Kouga started to whined.

That did it, Inuyasha snapped his phone shut, looked at it, took a deep breath and muttered, "What a pussy."

Inuyasha looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him obviously wanting to be clued in. He inwardly cringed; this was not how he planned his night…

Before the hanyou could utter one word regarding the most idiotic phone calls he's had lately, his dreaded phone rang again.

Hastily he answered it, "Listen asshole—"

"Such a predictable greeting from you, with your disregard of one superior to them. Your uncultivated ways never seem to cease," A deep voice on the other end coolly said.

"Oh it's you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said ignoring the insult.

"Indeed it is, this Sesshomaru calls to inform you that Kagura's services will no longer be needed, she's been replaced."

"With who?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Her sister Kanna will take over the planning for the expansion, and you brother, have the duty of relaying this information to Kagura tomorrow," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Kanna? Man, she is one creepy, ghostly lookin' bitch…she freaks the hell out of me!" Inuyasha said outwardly shivering.

"This Sesshomaru cares not, she is an acceptable replacement. Do as your told."

"Feh, fine whatever, I'll let Kagura know she's been canned."

Inuyasha just couldn't wait to tell the skank she got axed from probably one of the most lucrative projects she was ever assigned, sure, she'll most likely have a fit, but it will be worth it in the long run.

_I can't wait to rub it in rubber-tit's face_, he thought.

"That is all for now Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said preparing to end the phone conversation.

"Just a minute Sesshomaru, I heard you had a bit of a run in with our newest investor this evening." Inuyasha smirked knowing Sesshomaru hated it when he wasn't direct.

Silence.

He continued knowing Sesshomaru was still on the line listening, "Listen, I don't care what happened to Kouga, but Kagome, well I care what happens between you two."

"This is no way any of your small mind's business, watch yourself hanyou," Sesshomaru's baritone voice warned.

"She's my friend Sesshomaru and that fucking makes it my business. You better make sure you control yourselves with her Sesshomaru, she's innocent to our ways, in more way than one," Inuyasha stated, using the plural purposely.

"This Sesshomaru does not require, nor request your advice Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is more then acquainted with how innocent Kagome is."

_Or not so innocent, thanks to his 'selves'_, Sesshomaru mentally added.

Continuing he said, "Do not think to pry, and pray to Kami this Sesshomaru doesn't sense threats in your words Inuyasha, you would not survive it. Kagome is my concern and my concern only," With that parting line, the phone went dead.

"Prick!" Inuyasha huffed.

Inuyasha would never understand his brother. He was still after all this time, so 'old world'. All the other yokai seemed to adapt to modern times easily enough, was his brother just this primitive demon refusing to evolve to the times? Was he just an arrogant hardheaded pain in the ass? He seemed to think the latter. Old yokai mating traditions were just not practiced to this extent anymore. Survival of the fittest, protecting what's yours, centuries ago it was understandable to 'claim' a female, and posses her completely. But the world had populated itself enough that there were plenty of females to pick from.

Giving it more thought, Inuyasha pondered Sesshomaru's actions, his behaviors in general. Survival of the fittest huh? Well nothing ever really threaten Sesshomaru's survival once their old man past away, Sesshomaru was essentially the 'fittest' one thereafter. Inuyasha finally came to a conclusion, hating to admit to himself; evolution didn't skip Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru skipped evolution.

There was nothing that nature or time could have fixed, nothing about Sesshomaru was broken.

After his phone call with both Kouga and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was enlightened to the fact that if he didn't 'spill the beans' telling the two girls, Sango and Kikyo that is, what had occurred on the phone it would be… um to quote Sango's words exactly…"Death by torture". Man that chick can be scary.

So having to relive both phone calls, Inuyasha was unusually thoughtful to exclude the part about Sesshomaru and Kagome's romp in front of the wolf yokai, in the outdoors, and if his timing was correct, in the pouring rain. Although the girls were best friends, he didn't think it was his place to share the knowledge, Kagome can do that herself if she wanted to, plus he wasn't so sure that she was even aware that Sesshomaru and her had an audience.

Grabbing a beer and attempting to settle once again on his makeshift 'Kikyo pillow' there was a knock at the door.

Kikyo's eyes met Sango's who had a look of utter surprise.

"Wow, who could that be this late?" Sango said.

"I don't know, we weren't expecting anyone," Kikyo added.

Not even enough time to enjoy a forth of his beer in peace, Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku was passed out on the floor.

_Useless._

Sighing he said, "I better answer it, if you're not expecting anyone at this hour. Stand back ladies…" He stood flaunting his 'guns' to Kikyo and Sango.

"Stand back ladies? What are we defenseless damsels? Haha Inuyasha…there's this thing called a peek hole. See, you look through it before you open the door, see someone you don't want to let in, you don't open the door," Sango sarcastically educated the hanyou.

"Feh, whatever…"

Walking over to the door of the girl's shared apartment Inuyasha reached for the doorknob and thought twice.

Apparently Sango made him paranoid; he looked through the door's peek hole. There standing on the other side of the door was the 'big and bad' Rin!

Rin standing on the outside of her friend's apartment patiently waiting for someone to answer the door, she was wearing a short black skirt, complemented with a silver-studded belt loosely hanging lopsided around her hips with a red and black buffalo-plaid button-down shirt half tucked in and half tucked out of her skirt, typical Rin decided to wear red converse sneakers with the outfit.

Inuyasha noticed even through the peek hole Rin always seem so disinterested, this small girl's personality was truly a secretive thing, a privilege to uncover and really get to know. Hopefully one day he could earn that honor…oh yea and maybe actually beat her at one videogame!

Unlocking the door, Rin walked in without being invited and without an apology for the late visit, like it was a normal everyday occurrence.

The girls sitting in the living room looked to see it was her tiny friend and greeted her warmly. Rin inclined her head, looked up at Inuyasha, who was standing directly in front of her, and in one motion stood up on her tippy toes and gave a quick tweak of his soft puppy-dog ear, preceded to the couch where Kikyo was still sitting and laid on it, resting her head on Kikyo's lap.

Inuyasha was shocked, totally dumbstruck.

_Oh she's good…_ He became thoughtful, _She planned this._

Of course Rin's entrance was strategically premeditated, just in order to steal and conquer his spot on the couch…

"Hey," Rin finally spoke once she got comfortable on her friend's lap.

Kikyo absently start playing with the younger girl's thick hair, twirling loose curls around her fingers.

"Um hi Rin, it's pretty late, how did you get here?" Sango asked with an expression of amazement.

Looking up and the ceiling she answered like it was a silly question, "I walked."

"From the dorms? This late? Rin are you crazy? Were you drinking in your dorm again? Are you… are you high?" Kikyo asked thoughtfully looking at Rin, as if staring at her would reveal something.

Plainly answering the question and choosing to ignore the interrogation of whether she used narcotics, she said, "I didn't walk here from the dorms, I walked here from Naraku's place."

Inuyasha finally found a replacement seat…on the floor propping his back against the foot of the couch, next to a snoring Miroku.

He joined in the conversation, "Naraku's huh? What were you doing at his place?"

"Trying to get some."

"Get some…what…?" Kikyo asked eyebrows drawn together.

Not even taking a moment to pause, take a breath, or even blush, Rin not skipping a beat answered, "You know, some ass."

Two high-pitched "Whats!?" Came out at once.

"Wow, Inuyasha I never knew you could squeal like that," Rin said her attention still fix on the ceiling.

"Wench you know that wasn't me," Inuyasha growled, not serious.

"I know. I was making a joke," Rin countered, with a monotone voice that one wouldn't consider ideal for 'joke telling'.

"Feh, very funny…"

"I thought so," Rin agreed missing the sarcasm.

"Rin, don't change the subject, what is this about you trying to 'get some' and with Naraku!" Kikyo demanded.

"Well I was horny and thought Naraku would be willing to go all the way," Rin answered, like it was nothing at all to be speaking of such things.

As if the word 'horny' was one of the many magical words that could activate lechery, Miroku instantly sprung awake, and sat up against the couch next to Inuyasha.

"Whoa, I must have dosed off for a second there, oh hi Rin…so um, what are we talking about?" Miroku asked nonchalantly.

"What the hell? You were fast asleep?" Sango exclaimed.

"Perv," Inuyasha added.

Inuyasha looked back over to Rin, "Why would you try to hook up with Naraku? I mean he's okay I guess, but I know you could do better; he's not exactly a relationship kind of hanyou."

"I know, that was part of the reason I pursued him, either way it doesn't matter, because nothing happened, I reconsidered it at the last moment," Rin answered.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Sango asked, seriousness in her voice.

"Yea I do, I guess seeing all of my friends with guys, made me feel left out, being the only virgin left. Plus well I've been having all these thoughts about sex lately, all the time," Rin answered completely, honestly and shamelessly.

A single bead of sweat formed on the brow of Miroku, his face was flushed, and he looked like he was about to explode.

"Awww our little Rinny is growing up, and having big girl feelings!" Kikyo teased bending over and hugging her small friend tightly.

"Kikyo your boobs are suffocating me!" Rin bellowed trying to free her face from Kikyo's bosom.

Miroku audibly swallowed.

Rin took a breath of air, "Anyways at Naraku's, everything was going as I planned, I could tell he was sexually attracted to me, although I was having trouble getting use to his affliction with my neck and butt. He also really likes to use um... 'dirty talk' a lot…"

Miroku shot straight up from his seated position on the ground, stammering, he began, "I um, I'm going to the quickie mart to go get…to go get more beer!" He declared, proud he could form the sentence.

"We have beer in the refrigerator babe," Sango looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"We need more…much, much more…" Miroku said making his way on the front door, promptly exiting.

"Your boyfriend becomes uncomfortable easily," Rin stated.

"Yeah, and with the nearest ass to grab being mine, he was in self-destruct mode," Inuyasha added.

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll wag his eyebrows the whole way to the quickie mart and get it out of his system," Sango replied, waving a hand in the air, as if this lecherous meltdown was a common everyday occurrence.

Getting back on topic Sango continue, this time more serious, "Well I'm glad you didn't do anything you might have regretted, I'm sure you'll meet the right guy soon enough Rin, don't try and rush what should happen naturally."

Even Sango sometimes can give 'good' advice.

"Although Naraku, is pretty sexy in a dark forbidden kinda way…" Sango continued.

Scratch previous statement. Sango has a one-track kind of mind.

"Well, doesn't mattered, Naraku will definitely not want to see me again, when he figured out that I had changed my mind and didn't want to have sex, he pretty much called me a…um…oh yes, he called me a 'cock tease' and basically told me to get out of his house," Rin said, she didn't exactly sound regretful either.

"What an asshole," Inuyasha commented.

Sango nodded with Inuyasha's statement.

"Well thanks for allowing me to vent guys, I need to learn how to manage these 'feelings' as Kikyo stated it so nicely, and not put myself in potentially bad situations," Rin said.

All three friends nodded.

"No problem Rin, we're always here for you like the good friends we are, just like you're here for us incase we ever need anything…" Sango overstated.

Without pause Rin caught on to her friend.

"What favor do you need to ask me?" Rin asked looking at Sango.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, nothing gets past you! I need a big favor, Rinny, could you please, please, please pick up my younger brother Kohaku, from the train station, he'll be arriving in a few days, but I'll be at work." Sango playfully pouted sticking out her lower lip.

"I don't mind. Why's he coming to Tokyo?" Rin inquired.

"He's coming to take a tour of the University you go to, he'll be attending next fall. He's only a year younger than you," Sango answered Rin with a twinkle in her eye.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Rin asked with suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked Rin, taking a look at Sango to see what the small girl was talking about.

"Uh-oh" added Kikyo.

"That's the same look you were giving Kagome before, anytime that you guys happen to be talking about your boss."

"I really don't know what you're talking about Rin," Sango said, lying poorly, with a ridiculous, cheesy smile on her face…

* * *

Heading downstairs early in the morning, following the fragrant and delicious smell of her gramps homemade sticky buns Kagome was greeted by her family.

"Good morning everyone!" She cheerfully announced walking into the kitchen.

"Hello there Kagome, so glad you could join us this early," Her old and pleasantly wrinkling grandfather welcomed her.

Kagome smiled, "How couldn't I? You'd have to be dead to ignore that wonderful smell of homemade breakfast."

"Good morning dear."

Kagome's mother walked over to where Kagome took her seat at the kitchen table, and gave her daughter a delicate kiss on the forehead.

"What time did you get in last night Kagome? Was it raining? We had a terrible thunderstorm last night," Kagome's mother asked curious.

"Oh um, I came home pretty late, everyone was in bed already I guess," Kagome answered.

"I was worried, I'm sure I heard animals fighting last night." Her mother said.

Turning beet-red Kagome quickly tried to calm herself before responding "Oh I didn't noticed any animals in the shrine last night."

_Just a couple of yokai,_ She thought.

"I heard the growling too mama," Souta, Kagome's little brother stated, joining the discussion.

"I better set up those pest wards, I've been putting off," Gramps stated.

"Oh Gramps let me help you!" Said Souta getting excited.

"Of course I'll let you help me, first we need to go out to the storage room, to gather our supplies…" Gramps started listing off directions, as he placed his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Come Souta lets get started!"

Cheerfully Souta gave his gramps an enthusiastic, "Okay!"

Kagome rolled her eyes mentally at her corky gramps and younger brother, as they left the room to prepare the 'pest wards'; they were two of a kind.

"So Kagome, you've been so busy lately I haven't gotten the opportunity to speak to you, I miss talking to my daughter," Her mother said looking at her.

"I know school and work are really keeping my schedule filled up," Kagome said happily, but on the inside felt as though she was neglecting her mother.

She loved to spend time with her family; she's been so preoccupied.

"How's school, are you finding proper time to study Kagome?"

Not wanting to lie, Kagome answered as honestly as she could, "I could be dedicating more time to my studies that's for sure. I'm gonna try to set-up more study dates with Rin to catch up."

_There that wasn't too bad._

"Speaking of dates…are you dating anyone Kagome? You've been spending some much time outside of the shrine, I thought perhaps you got yourself a boyfriend," Her mother asked trying not to sound too pushy, but the curiosity just oozed from her.

The question nearly made Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

After willing her eyeballs to stay in their sockets Kagome, answered her mother, "Mama don't be silly! I've just been working long nights, that's all."

Guilt washed over Kagome, this is a flat out lie. She had no problem telling her mother that she was dating someone, but she just didn't know how to describe her relationship with Sesshomaru. Sure, he likes to growl out 'MINE!' when they're in the midst of passion. But was it just pillow talk? Or was he serious? Besides if Kagome confided to her mother that she was currently seeing someone and that someone just so happened to be her boss…her Inu-Daiyokai boss, well lets just say she wasn't quite up to it at this point. She was plain chicken.

"Are you sure, Kagome? You know you can tell your mama anything." Her mother lovingly reassured her.

Smiling Kagome said, "Thanks mama, I don't know what gave you that impression, but I'm just a busy college student."

"I don't know, I thought you had this glow that a young girl gets when she's falling in love, I guess it was just motherly intuition, that happened to be wrong. I guess even mothers can be wrong once in a while" Kagome's mother playfully teased.

"Oh mama…"

Kagome got up and kissed her mother lightly on the cheek and headed back to her room to get dressed for the day.

Still sitting at the shrine's kitchen table Kagome's mother slowly sipped wild-cherry green tea, looking out the window admiring the lovely day and pondering her daughter.

Kagome, her beautiful and only daughter, she was in love, it was plain to see. She had faith that her daughter would eventually open up to her. She'll give her the time to come to her. Time was passing and her little girl was growing up into a proud woman, why would it be silly to think her Kagome had a special man in her life?

"Mother's intuition," she said to the empty room.

She smiled to herself.

"Or maybe it's the hickeys all over your neck dear…" She whispered softly to no one….

=^.^=Thanks for all the lovely reviews! =^.^=

[Take Care.]


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Walking on campus Kagome met up with Rin, who was sitting on a bench in one of the University's courtyards. Rin was dressed in a pair of light gray skinny jeans that emphasized an adorable bubble-butt and a cute lightweight black camisole. Kagome was dressed in a short, bright violet sundress with silver beaded thongs sandals. The two girls were hanging out a bit before it was time for their morning classes to begin.

"It's a nice day today!" Kagome stated cheerfully.

"It really is, considering the weather yesterday" Rin replied.

Yesterday's rain clouds were chased away by sunshine, heat, crisp clean air and chirping birds.

Kagome smiled, "I need the sun out today…it suits the mood I'm in…"

Rin looked at her friend her face, blank.

"Oh come on, Rin! I know it's impossible to temp you with gossip, but don't you have the tiniest bit of interest why I'm in such a better mood then yesterday? I mean you gotta agree I was a total wreck last night when I left your dorm."

Rin, who was patiently and unenthusiastically listening to Kagome, waited for her to finish speaking. She knew why Kagome was in such a great mood today compared to all the depressed loathing she was demonstrating yesterday. Sango and Kikyo made sure to tell her last night when she stopped by after her unsuccessful rendezvous with Naraku. She cringed mentally, for someone who prided herself so much with her intelligence; she sure did come up with an entirely dumb idea.

Realizing she got caught up with herself in her own head, funny how often that tends to happen, she decided for the sake of her friend and her own amusement to play along.

She took a long, hard look at a beaming Kagome.

"Looks like you got laid."

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly.

Responding to Kagome's reaction Rin asked her friend, "am I wrong?"

Kagome let out a small, exasperated 'huff' and asked Rin, "Are you kidding me?"

Rin cracked the barest of grins, and changed her seating position on the bench in order to face Kagome better, "what can I say…you're glowing"

"Really? Like with happiness?" She asked perking up.

"No, I was attempting sarcasm, sorry, the hickeys on your neck gave it away."

Kagome instantly reach up for her neck, using her small hands to cover the marks. She saw them in her vanity mirror while she was brushing her hair this morning, and had a small episode of freaking out, knowing that she had spoken to her mother earlier that morning unaware of the marks. She assumed her mother didn't notice because she didn't say anything or let on to the fact that she had. She felt bad for her mom though, her one and only beloved daughter was sporting a series of vulgar 'love bites' all around her usually flawless neck.

"I tried putting facepowder on them this morning before I left the shrine. Are they that noticeable?" She asked nervously.

Rin felt badly for upsetting Kagome especially since she was just trying to tease her and besides Kagome seemed to be in such a better mood and mind-frame today, she didn't want to ruin it. She decided to come clean with her overly distressed friend.

"No it really isn't, we're just out in the sun and I, being the munchkin I am, have the angle that allowed me see it, you did a good job covering them up." Rin said hoping to make Kagome not worry so much.

She continued, "the reason why I know your feeling better today is I went over to Sango's and Kikyo's place late last night and they kinda…um…they kinda told me about your 'get together' with Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes got big and bright "Wow! Word really does travel fast with the group of friends we have doesn't it? Man…I'm glad I trust you girls or else I'll feel embarrassed. Wait a minute… How did Kikyo and Sango find out?

"Well Inuyasha was there too…"

"Inuyasha! Oh Kami noooo…this is embarrassing!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well he was forced to tell Sango and Kikyo after Kouga called him to complain about Sesshomaru kicking his ass. By the way that's so cool to have two sexy yokai fight over you." Rin explained.

"Hey Rin why were you at Sango and Kikyo's place last night, I thought those two were on some type of double date?" Kagome asked, getting sidetrack.

"It's a long story, I'll save it for another time, right now were discussing you Kagome" Rin easily dodged Kagome's question, not wanting to get into the whole 'I almost tried to fuck Naraku' confession. She knew out of all her friends, Kagome would be the most concerned. She knew Sango and Kikyo would do the honors of spilling the beans for her anyways.

"I should be mortified shouldn't I?" Kagome playfully asked Rin.

"Nah, Inuyasha only told us about Sesshomaru getting into it with Kouga, us girls only assumed you and Sesshomaru…made up. So did he Kagome? Did Sesshomaru apologize to you for yesterday morning? Rin asked.

The taller of the two girls developed a slight rosy blush when she was asked to reminisce about the night before, "You could say he apologized."

_The sexiest and messiest apology I've ever received,_ thought Kagome.

Out loud she said, "things between Sesshomaru and I are better now, I just wished I didn't have to wear Sesshomaru's homemade collar around my neck for Kami knows how many days. I considered wearing a collared shirt or even a turtleneck but it's so hot outside today, I would melt in this heat."

"Who cares about what other people think Kagome. Don't burden yourself with what may be going on in other people's heads, the only opinions that should matter to you are yours, your family's, your friend's and most importantly yours!" Rin lectured.

Too bad her friend couldn't be a little bit more like her, able to block others and not give a fuck what they may or may not think.

"I really wish I could." Kagome answered honestly, sometimes she just couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

"Heh" Rin huffed aloud, with a small wave of her petite hand, "I think most people are typically preoccupied with wondering what others are thinking of them. It's a silly circle don't you think?

"I think it's too early in the day for you to try to twist my brain into a knot!" Kagome joked, trying to avoid Rin's psychoanalysis.

"Okay, but later…and don't fret over the marks, they aren't that bad, just wear your hair down and you have nothing to worry about."

"You think so?" Kagome asked still sounding a bit worried as she removed the silver clip holding the thick blanket of hair off her shoulders.

"Yes."

"By the way you kind of do have this glow about you today Kagome"

"Really?"

Rin nodded.

"Cool, so I am exuding happiness!" Kagome delighted.

"Yeah, sure maybe happiness, or lust…or maybe it's love."

Kagome responded with a nervous laugh "Oh okay, lets not get too ahead of ourselves, I think happiness is just fine for the time being."

"But you wouldn't rule it out would you?" Rin asked her tone suddenly serious and sincere.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Love."

Kagome looked at Rin and answered, "no, I wouldn't."

"Good, I wouldn't either. You're a good friend Kagome and I think you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Rin I feel the same way about you…" Kagome replied feeling a bit awkward.

The conversation just got too heavy for Kagome and she wasn't up for any soul searching this early in the day, she hadn't even attended her first class, and in spite of her better mood today she wasn't exactly looking forward to it since with all the commotion in her life recently she's barely cracked open her textbooks. She tried her best to cram as much as she could last night but it was damn difficult to concentrate after being to thoroughly ravish in the Shrine's front lawns.

Glancing at her watch Kagome realized she had about five minutes till class started, she grabbed her book bag and hugged Rin.

After saying their goodbyes, Kagome hustled over to her first class of the day.

* * *

"Oh why couldn't my good fortune last just a little bit longer?" Kagome pleaded too herself while on the train headed to downtown Tokyo.

Kagome was sprawled out, taking two seats on the train with her school bag and notebook spread out urgently looking for Sensei Hojo's syllabus.

"I just can't believe it!? Oh Kami why do you just shit on me all the time?" Kagome whined.

She was oblivious of the amount of stares she was receiving, completely self-absorbed. Finally, after rummaging through her yellow binder she located the syllabus, she quickly flipped the document over to the academic calendar portion of it and began to scan it.

Reading the calendar Kagome let out a high pitched "Fuck!" while flaring her arms and both legs, knocking her book bag off the seat and onto the floor of the train. School supplies were scattered all over the train.

Marked on the syllabus was the exam Kagome knew she had tomorrow in Sensei Hojo's class. She knew she'd been slacking, but figured after cramming last night, and cramming as much as she could after work today, she could manage to earn a decent grade. She even considered begging Inuyasha to let her leave work early tonight. But after Sensei Hojo's lecture he advised them their exam was tomorrow as scheduled, as were their research papers that were due in conjunction with the exam. It was worth 50 percent of her final grade. She totally and completely fucking forgot. This has never happened to her before, she's never been so unbelievably irresponsible. How could this happen? She was always on top of her studies; always planning and getting an early start on assignments. Fear of losing her scholarship, Kagome approached her Sensei after class and asked if it was entirely possible that she may receive an extension on the research paper. To Kagome's despair Sensei Hojo not only said no, but decided to go into a whole lecture discussing 'academic ethics' and how giving her an extension would not only be unfair, but unethical of him.

"Douche-Lord" Kagome grumbled to herself while shoving her notebook back into her book bag.

There was just no way she could study for an exam, and write the research paper in the amount of time she had. Kagome couldn't help but feel hopeless.

_Mama is going to kill me…_

The train reached Kagome's stop, and the depressed dark hair girl gather herself and her school supplies off of the train and made her way through the packed sidewalks of the downtown Tokyo, with an equally dark cloud that seemed to trail her everywhere not far behind.

_It can rain now..._ Kagome thought in her gloom and doom state.

Walking into Yokai, Kagome had to squint her eyes as they adjusted to the dimmer lights of the resturant. She looked around for Sango; she needed her BFF's shoulder to cry on. But Sango wasn't anywhere in sight. Sesshomaru on the other hand was. He was standing in the hostess area going through one of the reservation books. He was dressed in his signature black dress pants but today he wore a dress shirt of a deep navy blue. His hair, in its custom prim and neat ponytail high on his head, almost took on a bluish tint quality with that new shirt on; Kagome noticed his selves were neatly rolled up his arms showing the hard muscle of his forearms.

He looked up from the book and spotted Kagome, and if it wasn't her imagination his normally hard, and serious face almost seem to soften. Closing the reservation book and putting it away in the hostess stand, he walked over to Kagome.

As the InuDaiyokai made his way to the demure and petite girl, he could sense something was amiss with Kagome. Her scent was dull and her aura was oozing an ugly gray. Concern shot through his being, an impulse to stop whatever it was that was causing Kagome to suffer drummed through him.

"What is troubling you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked skipping a greeting.

Kagome vision was focused on the plush carpet donned by Yokai, meekly said "Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama."

"Answer this Sesshomaru, what is wrong?"

Kagome briefly looked up at the inquiring demon. Sesshomaru noticed something quickly playing across the features of her face, but before he could get a decent read on the girl she looked down to the cushy carpet again, as if she was mesmerized by the intricate gold thread woven throughout the rug and answered a very soft and untruthful 'nothing'.

"Kagome do not lie to me, it's impossible, and this Sesshomaru knows you're upset, I can smell it."

"Oh yeah…damn," Kagome whispered.

Kagome just didn't what to be this girl, the little girl who whines and dumps her problems on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru just had to find that unattractive.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru called out, warning that his patience was growing thin.

"Okay, okay, I just didn't want to burden you with my petty problems Sesshomaru-sama." She looked up at him hoping perhaps he would grant her some type of reprieve. She didn't want to tell Sesshomaru her boss, and now her lover, of her completely immature mistake. It was embarrassing.

"Go on" He urged her; she wasn't getting out this.

"Well I told you before how I have exams this week, well it turns out besides the exam I had an additional assignment that was due as well and I completely forgot about it. It counts as half of the final grade."

Kagome looked up again at Sesshomaru, he was silent so she continued.

"There's no one to blame but myself, I have this horrible dilemma and I just don't see a way of getting out of it."

"This Sesshomaru understands why you would be upset, Kagome." He stated with a small amount of compassion.

"Yeah, I practically beg Sensei Hojo for an extension on the paper…"

Sesshomaru noted the name Hojo and committed it to memory.

"…But he refused, so even if I would have had a miracle and crammed as much as I could tonight, it wouldn't make any difference, I would still fail the final. I've never gotten a failing grade before, I'm afraid this is going to jeopardize my scholarship."

A pang of guilt struck Sesshomaru, he knew Kagome was a full-time college student, and he also knew that her grades were important to her and her future, she always had a responsible nature and a strong work ethic seemed to be a part of her undeniable character. He also knew that he was occupying a great deal of Kagome's time and now suspected that he had interfered she her studies. He had to right this.

"That would not be acceptable" He stating plainly.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes then, hers lacking their usual sparkle.

"Huh?" Was her eloquent response.

"You may go home tonight, this Sesshomaru will have someone replace you so you may have the opportunity to attend to your studies."

"Oh no Sesshomaru-sama, I do want to impose, I wasn't trying to imply that I wanted the night off, I was just answering your question. I know I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"Exactly, so use this time to make things right Kagome. This Sesshomaru expects no less from you."

Kagome's innocent eyes peered into his own amber orbs and looked for some sign that he was just quipping or joshing her. She found no signs and accepted that he was serious; he had high expectations for Kagome. And that made her feel…it made her feel that he cared. Simplistic as it might sound, it was the best way for Kagome to identify the emotion Sesshomaru was expressing to her, and she silently cherished it.

As eyes brighten and pretty pink lips turned upwards, Kagome quickly peeked around and saw that the foyer to Yokai was empty minus her and Sesshomaru. She quickly, and boldly dared to rise on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshomaru softly on his closed lips.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama"

"Go on now, Kagome" he simply said.

Kagome nodded, "this means so much to me" she turned and left the resturant.

Sesshomaru still standing in the now abandon foyer brought a clawed finger to his lips and thought, _not as much as that kiss meant to this Sesshomaru_.

The InuDaiyokai took a brief bit of time to relish the softest and most affectionate kiss he'd received in such a long, long time.

_I need to make this right for her._ Was the only thought in the taiyokai's mind, he had an overwhelming need to protect Kagome.

Turning on his heel he headed towards the back of the building where the stairs were located. Making his way up to his office, he passed Inuyasha and ignored his half-brother's request for help obtaining sales reports that Kanna, the new project manager, needed. He also ignored Inuyasha's huffing onslaught of hot curses once the hanyou realized he was on his own.

Stepping inside his office he walked over and he sat behind his massive dark desk and open his laptop. He accessed his browser and he made short work of searching the Internet. Once retrieving the information he was looking for he picked up the telephone and dialed. Surprisingly the call was answered quickly.

Sesshomaru's deep smooth voice penetrated the phone line, "Yes, you may direct my call to Sensei Hojo's office…"

* * *

In a downtown Tokyo train station, a petite brunette was sitting on a bench completely engrossed in the book she'd just purchased from the used bookstore. She was patiently waiting for Sango's brother, Kohaku's train to arrive. Once done with the duty of escorting her friend's baby-bro to Sango's apartment she could get back to her little dorm and sit on her little single bed and contemplate her little life and non-existent love life.

_I need a boyfriend…_

Now Rin knew she didn't actually 'need' a boyfriend, but she sure as hell knew she wanted one. She was so happy that her closest friends' love lives' seem to be going so well, even Kagome's, which seemed to be a tad rocky. But Sango's been dating Miroku for just over a year now and going strong. Kikyo and Inuyasha were obviously enthralled with each other over the small amount of time they've spent together; they appeared to be well suited for each other. She wanted that, her masculine match, so to speak. She wanted to experience romance, lust and passion, maybe something even deeper.

A guy well matched for her personality, perhaps near her same level of intelligence, that's what she truly what she wanted. She had to admit to herself that the other night was definitely a huge waste of time and an awful idea. Being lonely is no excuse just to go and throw your self at some random guy, especially a guy with a reputation of being a womanizer like Naraku. Sure, he was good looking but most definitely not boyfriend material.

Little Rinny required more than that! She needed the whole package, as Sango would put it, looks, brains, and gamming skills! But thinking of Kagome, she had to remind herself to be patient and know that one-day Kami will see that her time to meet someone special would eventually come. She was a good girl like Kagome, and just look what Kami offered her, the sexiest yokai that she'd ever seen.

_If you want to make him as hot as Sesshomaru I'll wait double the time …_ She quietly prayed to whichever Kami might happen to be listening.

Snapping out of her daze Rin focused on her task at hand. Taking a peek at her cell phone she took in the time.

_Its noon, Kohaku's train should be here about now,_ she thought.

Looking over to her left she saw standing in the middle of the arrival platform was a young man looking around as if he was searching for someone. From the distance where Rin was sitting that young man looked like a blurry version of her best friend's little brother. Shutting her book and putting it away in her bright red, hobo styled handbag, Rin stood up and made her way over to the Kohaku look alike.

Approaching him she realized this guy really was a 'Kohaku look alike'. It looked like the guy Rin has seen in the photographs in Sango's apartment and on her computer, but yet different. He was a bit older looking and bigger. Wearing a pair of black loose fitting jeans and a dark coal-gray t-shirt, she instantly notice in the loops of his jeans was a pyramid studded belt very similar to the one she owned. He was effortlessly toting two large duffel bags.

Closing the distance between the two, Rin waited until he looked down and made eye contact, when he did, he let a boyishly handsome smile play on his face.

"Are you Kohaku, Sango's little brother?" Rin asked outright.

Smile still in place he answered, "Yeah, I'm Kohaku, Sango's brother."

He purposely left off the word 'little', since it was no longer really appropriate.

Rin took a moment to look at Kohaku, not caring if it appeared as if she was sizing him up. This was not the little brother Rin had gotten to know through Sango's photo albums, this was a more grown up version and she currently in charge of transporting him to her friend's place.

"You look much shorter in the pictures Sango has on her computer" Rin stated.

Without missing a beat Kohaku countered, "you look just as tiny in person, as you do in the photos I've seen of you."

"You've seen pictures of me?" Rin asked eyes wide.

He took time to smirk before answering "Sango showed the whole family pictures of all her friends here in Tokyo, as far as my height goes, I guess you could say I've had a growth spurt. I grew almost three inches in the last year."

He left out of his explanation that she in particular, stood out in those photographs Sango showed him and the rest of the family. He recalled looking at them, admiring the teeny girl's beauty and her mysterious expressions she seemed to have in every photo.

Kohaku was now finally meeting the infamous 'Rin' he'd heard so many stories about from his older sister. She was just as beautiful in person as she was in the photographs he'd seen. He took in her appearance, soaking it up. She was wearing black, one-piece, halter-styled romper. It was made of soft cotton, perfect for the summer heat. It showed a lot of lightly bronzed skin and Kohaku had to concentrate not to drool. Her outfit demonstrated that even though Rin was a petite beauty; she still had a proportionate figure many would envy. Right above the v-neck of her low neckline Rin was wearing a dainty and delicate silver chain, looped on the necklace was a small ruby encrusted cherry that sparkled.

It took effort not to stare, Kohaku didn't want to get caught staring at the charm and have it mistaken for her enticing cleavage, although that was worthy of staring at.

Kohaku took a step closer to Rin, causing her to crane her head up in order keep the eye contact established.

"Three inches in one year? Wow…" She said.

Kohaku smiled, shaking his head in silent agreement.

"Well I guess we should get you to Sango's place so you can put your bags away. She had to work so she asked me to pick you up here at the station."

Kohaku nodded his understanding "Sango told me yesterday when she called home."

"Okay cool, well sorry to say I don't have a car so we'll have to take the bus, I hope that's okay with you." Rin said.

"No problem, I prefer public transportation," he happily responded as they began walking towards the exit of the station.

Rin inwardly perked up, "Really? Me too, honestly I don't ever plan on buying a car or even learning how to drive truthfully."

"Yeah, who needs one when there's the shinkansen?" Kohaku agree with his tiny escort.

"Speaking of the bullet train, how was the ride here from Osaka?" Rin politely inquired.

"Pretty much uneventful, thank goodness for my PSP or I would have gotten so bored I probably would have fallen asleep and missed the station," he joked.

A small giggle escaped Rin; he definitely had her complete attention now. Unfortunately for her, he happened to capture her attention right as they approached a downward step. Currently memorized by her companion the step went unnoticed until she already lost her footing and was on her way down to the hard concrete of the station's dirty concrete floor.

With her cute face just inches away from making contact with the hard ground, she was caught in Kohaku's embrace. Her savior had a secure grip, his hands wrapped around her small feminine waist.

"Gotcha! You okay? That was a close call."

She didn't answer, and Kohaku became concerned, he didn't let go of his hold on her and slowly shifted her carefully turning her in his arms so he could look into her eyes.

He asked again, this time his voice soft and sincere "you okay?"

Not speaking Rin just gazed into his warm brown eyes and slowly nodded.

If this was one of her josei mangas that she secretly read in private, this would have been the part where he would have effortlessly lifted her small fame closer to himself and dramatically close his eyes and attempt to lose the space separating theirs lips. She felt weightless, and wasn't because Kohaku was currently supporting all of it. It was something unreal to her. This feeling, what was it? Was there a force that laid on the wind silently listening to young, lonely girl's prayers?

Not wanting to take a risk, but at the same time she couldn't ignore how silly she was being, Rin mentally smile brightly, while thinking, _thank you Kami!_

* * *

Walking from the bus stop to Sango and Kikyo's apartment was enjoyable. Rin found out that Kohaku and she had similar interests; they both liked the same videogames, the same type of books, music and both made great grades.

"What do you plan on majoring in once you start University of Tokyo?" Rin asked furthering the act of getting to know Kohaku.

"I was considering molecular and cellular biosciences, how bout you? What are you majoring in?" he answered.

Rin's heart did a flip and then a flop in her chest at the sound of his answer. She couldn't help smiling.

"Linguistics" She replied with the smile still planted on her face.

"Ahh language huh?"

"Yep, so many languages are dying out, I want learn as much as I can before that happens. It's such an important element of how we've become the society we are today." She answered.

"I can appreciate that," Kohaku stated with enthusiasm.

Rin suddenly felt…shy, a strange emotion for her. She took a breath and slowly and inconspicuously let it out.

They reached Sango and Kikyo's apartment building and Rin pointed it out to Kohaku.

Walking up the stairs Rin went over to the dead bamboo plant and lifted the pot up to retrieve the spare key hidden under it.

"Haha! That's where we keep our spare back down in Osaka, but our bamboo tree isn't dead."

They both shared a laugh.

Opening the apartment they walked inside, Kohaku was grateful to rid himself of the two heavy duffel bags.

"So…" Rin asked, "…When's your campus tour?"

"It's tomorrow afternoon, when does Sango get home from work? Do you know?"

"I think around 4:30 tonight" she answered.

"Well I guess I have time to kill."

"Yeah…" Rin responded mildly disappointed, she didn't want to separate just yet.

"I might take a nap on Sango's unbelievably tacky sofa here, by the way don't tell the girls a said their sofa is tacky, even though it is." He said while gesturing to the obnoxiously purple couch.

That earn a laugh from Rin, and Kohaku couldn't wait to here it again.

"I know you must be tired, but maybe you would like to go to the university with me? I could give you 'Rin's unofficial campus tour' if you like."

"Osaka is only two and a half hours away from Tokyo Rin, I'm a tough guy, I think I'll last without my afternoon nap today, and I would love to take your unofficial tour."

"Cool, I can show you around and then we can go to my dorm if you like and grab something to eat, well I pretty much only have ramen and beer, so we might have to go to the cafeteria or something, but I have a PS3 in my dorm!" Rin was getting excited.

"Ramen and beer huh?" Kohaku stated.

"Oh um…yeah." She felt the beginnings of a blush, then chastised herself in the same instant for be so flaky.

_What is wrong with me?_ She just couldn't seem to get a grip on herself.

"A girl trying to steal my own heart huh?"

Rin lost the internal battle and turned a full fledge red.


End file.
